Another Scenario
by pbow
Summary: We know the Universe that Kim Possible and the gang live in. Here's another. A twist to the regular KP Universe. I'm pulling out all the stops on this one but dropping the rating. The scenes are a tad suggestive.
1. Chapter 1 First Strike

Authors notes and Disclaimer: This takes place early in the Kim Possible Universe, but not the one we know from television. The following is an idea that fermented after watching the episode _Crush_ a fifth (or was it ninth) time. What is their **real** mission? Tho I was once a Disney employee, I own not the KP experience nor it's offspring of merchandise. I receive nada, zip, zilch and also a lot of nothing for these forays into fictitious en devours.

* * *

The diminutive operative, clad in black from head to toe, tapped the ear bud communications device twice. A single long low tone came as a reply. The operative walked steadily to the front door of the cracker box-sized, one story house and, counting down from the signal received, kicked in the flimsy plywood laminate entryway. A similar crash came from from the rear door at the exact same time. Two dark, inky figures raced into the small living room through the broken portals, guns drawn. "I.J. Don't move!" the smaller one, just inside the front door screamed.

Sitting at a table in the middle of the room, five men looked from one of the flanking intruders, the speaker, then to the other. The oldest and obviously leader of the group stood slowly, arms raising to the ceiling. "I.J.? What is that? Some kind of new International Justice group?" He spoke with a crisp Middle Eastern accent.

"Close," the black clad figure that had broken in through the back door growled. "As if it matters to you. This terrorist cell is shut down."

A young underling, his facial hair just starting to sprout on his unwashed face, grabbed for a gun sitting on the table. "Allah Akbar! Allah be Praised!" he screamed. As he raised the pistol to aim at the intruder that had threatened, a small '_phuft'_ was barely heard in the rooms confines. A 9 mm hollow point bullet penetrated the back of his skull and exploded out the front. Blood, hair and pieces of flesh splattered the table covered with maps and various other pieces of covert plans, leaving very little of his face intact.

The smaller I.J. agent just inside the front door smiled a wicked smile. "Allah was just joined by one of his disciples. He will meet four more of his **lackeys** if anyone else tries that. That's if **ALLAH**," the voice dripped with venom at the name, "even exist!"

Fists clinched. Teeth bared and upper dentures ground against their lower counterpoints. Obvious rage filled the eyes of the four accused terrorists. The scene in the small room went into slow motion. The men at the table reached for their weapons, but were way outclassed. Lead from the black specters at both doors flew and cut them down before any of the terrorists could raise their guns, let alone get anywhere near aiming them at their executioners.

As slight wisps of smoke curled from the silencer on the gun barrel, the front door intruder walked over to the leader of the fallen group. He moaned and rolled, side to side, from his near fatal wounds. "Just so you know," the black clad agent chimed sweetly, "it's Inter-Galactic Justice." The gun hissed again and sent one last round between his wide staring eyes. "And this planet's petty squabbles will soon be over if we have anything to say about it."

Five minutes later the two black enshrouded figures gracefully vaulted a fence and made for the cabana by the pool. They crept quietly into the room. "Your parent home yet?" the smaller one asked the other.

"I don't think they should be. They're suppose to be out of town at some big conference for Daddy's company. They're not going to be back until the middle of next week. Anyway, Daddy's up for a big promotion and he always wants to make a good impression so he'd stay until doomsday if it meant getting a leg up on the competition."

"Good," the first sighed, removed black leather gloves and turned on the lights. Removing the Beretta and shoulder holster, the one pressed a concealed button. The wall slid to the side revealing a display of armaments that would impress even the most hard core collector. Weapons were placed in their proper spots. "Toss me your stuff, I'll put 'em away."

The second tossed the gun and belt of spare clips to the first. A petite hand reached up and removed the black stocking cap, revealing short brown hair. Stripping out of the heavy, charcoal black, wool SAS sweater, the now obvious feminine figure said, "God, when are we going to get a difficult assignment." Jet black combat boots, socks and rip-proof nylon pants followed the cap and created a pile on the floor.

"Don't know, don't care. I could do missions like these in my sleep and I love 'em," the first enthused as she started her own pile of clothing. "Are you going to take a shower?" she asked as she shook out her long platinum blond hair, ruffling it with her hand.

"I don't know T. I think I will, even though I didn't work up a sweat."

"Did I get any blood on you from the first guy I capped B?"

"No you didn't T." She smiled in thought. "I just love the way a shower feels after a mission." She turned to her companion and in a sultry voice asked, "You want to join me? We could fool around a bit."

The petite blond gather their clothes in a bundle and put them in a cloth laundry bag. "No B. I think I'll wait for my husband. Thanks anyway." She put the bundle of clothing on a wicker chair sitting against a wall and watched as the chair sank swiftly into a shaft that had opened below it. Seconds later an empty identical chair quickly replaced the first. Her soft blue eyes lit up. "If you want to hold off on your shower, you can join us later. Right now we could lay out by the pool until he gets here."

The brunette padded over to her friend and partner and smiled. "Oh, that would be fun. We can cuddle until he gets here." She reached over and unhooked the blond's bra. "Let me help you."

The two nude teenaged females walked arm in arm, exploring each other's private areas, and sank onto an over sized chaise lounge, sinking into each others embrace. They were starting to kiss when the brunette pushed out of the hug. "Oh, rats!" she muttered. "Your husband is coming." The blond pulled her compadre in for one last long kiss.

"Ladies! Is this a game for two or can I join in," the straw-haired boy quipped as he approached the pool area.

The platinum blond broke from the buss and swiftly jumped into her husbands arms. "Ronnie-kins!" she delightfully squealed as she wrapped her legs around his torso and started a long, extremely wet French kiss.

The brunette rolled off the chaise and stood up. "Hi Ron. How was your mission?" She waited a moment before she shrugged and walked over to the cabana. She got a bottle of wine out of the refrigerator, grabbed three glasses and padded back to the lounge. She deftly opened the bottle and filled the three stemmed vessels, setting them on the low table next to the chair. She reclined in the chaise and sipped her wine. Sarcasm dripped for her moist lips as she asked, "Are you two going to mate now or would you like a drink?"

Ron finally came up for air. "Sorry Bon Bon. Tara and I haven't been able to get any alone time for a couple of days now. KP's been very random lately and I've had to do my thing."

Tara wiped the built up saliva around her mouth on his shirt, burying her head in his shoulder. "Random? How so?" she inquired loud enough for her brunette friend to hear.

The tow headed boy chuckled. "She has a major crush on Josh Mankey and can't get up the nerve to ask him to the Spring Fling Dance. It's been hilarious to watch."

The two girls broke into a uproarious laugh. The platinum blond finally caught her breath and said, "Yeah, it was a riot when we were doing the Mad Dog Pyramid and she lost her balance. When she fell, she brought down his banner and wrecked it!" They all had a good laugh in remembrance.

Ron, with little ceremony and much agility, stripped off his clothing and accepted a glass of wine offered by his wife. "Thanks Tara, my love. It's a shame these bodies are only fourteen. Otherwise we could enjoy this wine without fear of local authority and their age prejudiced ideals," he cooed and gently kissed her lips. He turned and fully kissed Bonnie before returning to the blond, laying next to her. Nuzzling into the petite alabaster neck, he questioned, "Bonnie, what did you ask me when Tara and I were saying hello?"

"I asked how your mission went," Bonnie stated and noisily slurped down the rest of her wine.

Ron laughed out loud. "Oh, Bon Bon!" he quickly controlled the belly laugh at her obvious lust for him. "My mission? Same ol' same ol'. I played the buffoon, let my pants fall down a couple of times, battled a giant robot, let Kim save the day, **again**! How about you guys."

"Took out a five man terrorist cell," Bonnie said with a wave of her hand. "Same ol' same ol'."

Ron felt a petite hand on his nether region and sighed. "Oh, Tara! As much as I want to make love to you," he gasped at her ministrations, "I believe it's time to check in."

Tara's hand stopped, then wandered up Ron's torso to his chest, dragging her razor sharp talons playfully along the way. She sighed. "Yeah, I guess so. But we haven't made love in days and I need my dose of Ron Shine!" Her voice began to plead. "Can't we call in late today?"

Bonnie got up off her lounge chair and bodily yanked Tara off her spouse. "We could, but with the time difference we'd run into big late call charges and blow our budget." Her face scowled. "Then we'd have to rely on our adoptive Earth parents for any supplies we need to buy. Ammo, wine, _make-up!_"

The last word hit home and Tara wriggled from her grip. "O.K." she said in defeat.

"Besides," Bonnie groaned as her hands caressed her breasts and then went south, "I haven't had a dose of Ron Shine in weeks. How do you think I feel?"

The three youths went into the cabana and sat at the bar. Ron snatched the remote and turned on the television, changing the station to channel 911. The screen went to snow but the audio came in clear. "Controller here. Report!" His voice reverberated from the hidden surrounding speakers.

"Tara here. Bonnie and I eliminated a terrorist cell of five about thirty minutes ago, sanction complete. Two days from now, we will sanction a U.S. General that has been pushing for the use of nuclear weapons in the Middle East. If that doesn't defuse the current tension in one weeks time, we will escalate to stage three. Of course more targets on both sides are awaiting sanctions if their attitude doesn't change."

"Very well. Proceed as you see fit. Ron, Report."

"Ron here. I'm proceeding nicely with my observations of Earthling teens and their various problems and potential. My main focus, Kim Possible, is an extraordinary example with her fight against Super Villains but is having major troubles coping with the dating scene. For someone who's motto is 'I can do anything,' she has little idea about the opposite sex. I might have to step in and become her boyfriend at some point just to settle her down."

"Ron, the Counsel doesn't think that is necessary yet. If she is still having problems in a year or two, then you may step in. But only if she is totally lost. But don't, by any means, force the issue. You might lose her friendship and years of valuable future observations could be lost."

Ron nodded. "I understand the Counsels wisdom in this sitch and will proceed with due caution. My only other concern is Kim doesn't have enough foes to tax her potential. May we create a couple more to test her mettle further?"

There was silence from the Controller for a moment. Finally he replied, "The Counsel will take it under advisement and return with their verdict at our next meeting. Felix, report."

"Bonnie here. Felix is accompanying his Earth Mother to a Cyber Robotics conference to show off his wheelchair. He reports there is still prejudice against the handicapped, but the sitch is improving. Especially among the teenage and preteen generations."

"Understood. Is there any other business?"

Bonnie spoke up hesitantly. "Bonnie here. I was wondering if I could alter my character a bit and be more kind to Ron and Kim Possible. Maybe even become friends with them. I feel terrible having to snark at Ron all the time."

"Negative. The Counsel would like you to continue your 'Queen Bonnie' persona for another year or two. At least until you are all Seniors at Middleton High. Then we will observe how Kim Possible reacts to the change in her chief rival."

Disheartened, Bonnie slumped in her chair. "Understood." She shrugged her shoulders at Ron. He simply smiled his goofy grin and waved her off. "At least with my next body change can I be a blond. It's said they have more fun." She looked over to Ron and Tara and winked knowingly.

"We will see what can be arranged." Ron silently applauded while Tara's smile glowed. The voice of the Controller said, "The Counsel would like me to pass along their praise for a job well done for the past two hundred fifty years and wish you well for the final fifty in your tour of duty. They would also like to reward you with a gift. Is there anything you need or desire?"

Bonnie grinned and spoke up. "Could you send us some fligbars or snatz cakes?"

The Controller laughed. "Wouldn't you rather have a case of Altunian wine?"

Bonnie shook her head and raised the glass in her hand. "No, the wines here are quite delicious. I'll send you a variety case on the return beam."

Ron brightened with and idea. "And I'll add in some Nacos."

"That would be most excellent," the Controller sang. "We always love to taste the Earth's cuisine. Our gourmets are having major difficulties replicating milk and its byproducts."

Tara looked puzzled. "You would think with all the cows the Explorer Class ships have taken from Earth, that the gourmets wouldn't have any difficulties."

The controller chuckled. "Yes, but the cow is such a bizarre creature. Can you imagine they only have four stomachs?"

"Yes," Tara chimed, "and even stranger is that humans only have one stomach and five senses."

"The Counsel is aware of those facts and find it fascinating on how you are able to survive in your human form."

"Well, it does make the Earth food more interesting," Ron said thoughtfully.

"Speaking of interesting," the Controller said, changing the subject back to work related issues, "how is Rufus Prime doing on his research?"

Ron looked over to a shelf in the cabana. Rufus was lounging on a doll-sized bed, watching a Soggy brand, SeeMan television. Rufus gave him the thumbs up sign and squeaked, "Spankin'."

Ron smiled. "Rufus is absorbing the cultures of the world and should have his report soon. There is a lot to learn about and it is increasing daily. This planet is evolving and growing at an alarming rate."

"That is why you were place on the planet," the Controller stated. "Now I must receive the reports from the group in Go City. Your supply beam will be at 2200 hours, local time tomorrow."

Thank you," the three teens sang in unison.

The Controller quickly shot back, "Jinx, you all owe me a flax bargett!"

"Oh, Man!" Ron groaned, "not you too!"

The three teens and one mole rat laughed in all their naked glory as they headed for the shower.

* * *

A/N: I took a short break from my book to write this. If anyone is wondering, the book is proceeding slowly. I have a few great chappies, a couple of good ones that need polish, and quite a few stinkers that need major overhaul. 


	2. Chapter 2 Let's Go Fishing

Disclaimer and A/N: I own not Kim Possible and the gang. They come out and freely play with me, and we only have a bit of harmless fun. This is an A/U story. A few readers suggested I might continue the one shot, _ANOTHER SENARIO,_ so I am. Ron, Bonnie, Tara, Felix, Rufus and one other (not yet revealed) are Intergalactic Justice Agents put here on Earth to understand and help us along in our global struggle to evolve without blowing ourselves out of the Universe. They also want to have a bit of fun too. They are Seniors and _StD_ didn't happen. All episodes might be used, but not in chronological order.

Another Scenario, Chapter 2

She strode across the marble floor that was polished to a sheen so brilliant you could see a pimple on your forehead in the reflection of the shiny surface. (Not that Bonnie Rockwaller ever had a pimple anywhere on her flawless body.) She paused briefly to admire the huge agency logo embedded in the middle of the lobby floor. She was conservatively dressed in a light purple business suit with a lavender blouse peeking out over the collar and lapels. Her matching purple shoes had two inch heels that clicked sharply and echoed on the gleaming surface when she walked. The heels were low enough to add to the business-like appearance, but high enough to lend shapeliness to her legs and buttocks. She smiled slightly as she stroked her lavender hued briefcase which accentuated the ensemble. It had cost her a significant amount of this years allowance to purchase and have specially dyed.

Bonnie brushed some imaginary lint off her jacket and tugged at the cuff. She depressed one of the buttons at the end of the sleeve, deactivating the dampening shield that had gotten herself and her briefcase through the metal detector and x-ray machines respectively. She took a deep breath and proceeded to the reception desk. "Good Morning, My name is Bonnie Rockwaller. I have a nine o'clock appointment with General Warbird." Bonnie handed over her driver's license to verify who she was.

The man behind the desk peered at the picture on the small card then slid it back to Bonnie. He handed a ledger and pen to her. "Please sign in, the General is expecting you in his office. This Marine will be your escort while you are in the building." He indicated a young, spit and polish, crew cut woman in full dress blues.

Bonnie signed in, accepted the visitor badge and turned to the Leatherneck. "Shall we proceed Lieutenant..." she looked for the shiny name tag on the breast pocket, "Carson?"

"Follow me Ma'am," the Marine said and about-faced toward the bank of elevators. As they stood waiting for a car to arrive, the Lieutenant asked, "Is this your first visit to the Pentagon, Ma'am?"

"Yes it is," Bonnie answered, lying through her teeth. She thought back to two nights ago when she and Ron had easily breeched the tight security and searched the General's office. They had found the proof they were seeking that three star General Thadeus J Warbird had covert plans. One **major **plan was to get a nuclear warhead into the heart of Baghdad under the guise of playing war games. When the warhead was in place, a dimwitted Corporal would follow his direct orders and detonate the ordinance, taking out half the city and spreading radioactivity over the area for centuries to come. It would also send a very nasty message to al-Qaida or any other terrorist group who'd want to stand in the way of peace in this, or any other region of the world. At least that was the General's way of thinking. "Have you seen any combat?" Bonnie asked the Lieutenant as they got on the elevator.

"I'm scheduled to go overseas next month, Ma'am."

"Lieutenant Carson, you can call me Miss Rockwaller, or Bonnie if you'd prefer."

"No Ma'am! Your taxes pay my salary and thus you deserve the respect of all in the military, Ma'am," the woman barked out as rote.

Bonnie giggled. "Don't let my appearance fool you. I'm still in high school and don't pay taxes since I've never had a job. Your respect, while greatly appreciated, is unwarranted."

"Thank you for correcting me, Miss Rockwaller," the Marine said softly looking at the floor.

Bonnie sized up the woman in front of her. "You don't look much older than I am, Lieutenant. What are you, twenty? Twenty one?"

The Marine looked up at Bonnie and smiled. "I just turned twenty Ma... Miss Rockwaller."

The elevator arrived at the fourth floor and the doors opened. As they got out Bonnie inquired, "I don't want to pry but do you have a husband or boyfriend? I can't tell if you're wearing a ring under your white dress gloves."

"I have neither, why do you ask?"

A small smirk arose on Bonnie's face. "Well, you're going off to serve your country in a far away land and probably don't have many girlfriends, other than those in your unit, right?" The Lieutenant nodded. Bonnie handed a business card to her. "I thought you might like to have a pen pal your age back home. I could keep you updated on all the news about guys, fashion, Hollywood or whatever you'd like. You know, all the stuff girls like to gossip about."

A big smile rose on the Lieutenant's face. "I'd like that a lot." She paused for a second as she pocketed the card. "I know you're from Middleton Colorado." Bonnie looked puzzled at the statement. "I saw it earlier on the visitors list and arranged to be your escort."

They stopped in front of a door. Bonnie said, "Yes, I'm from Middleton. What do you want to know?"

Lieutenant Carson hemmed and hawed and looked at the door. "We're here," she said flatly.

Bonnie smirked. "You'll be my escort when I leave, right?"

The Marine nodded. "I'm to wait in the outer office while you're in with the General."

Bonnie gently put her hand on the Lieutenant's and winked. "We can talk more when I come out."

Lieutenant Carson beamed. "Thank You... Bonnie." Her smile disappeared as she straightened up and entered the door. She marched up to the Secretary's desk. "Miss Bonnie Rockwaller to see the General," she announced.

The gray-haired woman behind the desk looked up from her paperwork and smiled a pleasant smile. She got up and knocked on the inner office door and entered. "She's here," she chimed in a soft voice. The secretary stood to the side as Bonnie entered, and quietly closed the door as she exited.

"Bon Bon!" General Warbird sang with open arms and a huge smile. "I haven't seen you in ages. Come in, come in."

They hugged and Bonnie kissed him on the cheek. "Hi Uncle Thad. I'm glad you have time to show me around the Pentagon. I've always wanted to see where you work."

The General took her arm and guided her to a big burgundy colored, leather sofa. As they sat down he said, "Before the tour, tell me how the family is doing... my sister first."

Bonnie set her briefcase on the coffee table, blushed and smiled. "Mom is doing well, though she totally embarrassed me last month when she suddenly showed up to chaperon my class ski trip."

The General roared with laughter. "That's what a parent is suppose to do, embarrass the HELL out of their kids whenever possible. How's the rest of the family?"

"Connie and Lonnie are at Go City U and are doing good," Bonnie informed him. "I haven't heard from Daddy in a couple of months, but he's still the U.S. liaison to MI 6, stationed in London."

The General smiled and asked in quick secession, "So how are you doing, you look well. How's school going? You still see that Flagg kid?"

Bonnie frowned as she paused to open her briefcase. "I'd love to sit and catch you up on all that's going on in Middleton, but I'm here on a mission." She pulled a stun gun out of the case as she continued. "You have Top Secret, A-1 clearance, right?"

"Bonnie," the General said in a serious tone, "you know I'm not allowed to talk about such matters, even with family. Is that the Stun Master 5000 I gave you last Christmas?"

"It is," Bonnie answered with a wicked smile. "But getting back to your clearance. Have you heard or read about the I.J.?"

A quizzical look came over General Warbird. "I.J.?" Recognition came to the General. "You mean Intergalactic Justice? I've heard stories of small groups of aliens replacing a human here or there to help guide the planet, but I haven't seen any reports on them. Why?"

"**I'm** an Agent of Intergalactic Justice." Bonnie put the weapon on the coffee table next to her briefcase and sat back into the plush leather.

"You're a..." The General leaned in and peered at her. "But I was there for your birth. You were a normal little girl. I... You..." Realization dawned on his face. "No, you aren't Bon Bon, are you."

Bonnie shook her head. "No, I replaced Bonnie Rockwaller just before she started junior high. She's doing well in the secluded village where we send all the people we've replaced. She's a straight A student, head cheerleader and she and Ron Stoppable make a really cute couple. That's one of the differences between the two of us. The other is the 'Queen Bonnie' personality I pretend to be. She's actually a very nice, sweet young lady."

The General chuckled. "Pretend? I thought you'd gone a bit loony because your sisters always pick on you. Well that, and your Dad isn't around much. No strong Father figure in your life to set you straight. Heaven knows my sister can handle the three of you and her job all at the same time." He leaned back into the sofa. "This is rich. Tell me, why did you set up in Middleton and take over Bonnie's life?"

"My six person team chose Middleton for one reason. Kim Possible."

General Warbird stood slowly and walked to the window. He peered out at the wooded area surrounding the Pentagon. "Possible, huh? I can see why." He turned quickly and came back to stand over the sofa and Bonnie. "She represents what is good on Earth. She's willing to help anyone at the drop of a hat and not take any reward for it, except maybe a ride to another place her assistance is required. She represents what we all should aspire to be."

"Right."

General Warbird chuckled. "And you're there as 'Queen Bonnie' to what? Confront her? See how strong and resilient she is? Push her to be better through the cheer squad and other things?"

Bonnie leaned back, crossed her legs and smiled wickedly. "You've always been quick on the uptake, Uncle Thad."

He sat down next to her. "So why have you told me all of this?"

Bonnie's countenance fell as she sat up and leaned in to him. "Because of your plan to nuke Baghdad. Too many innocents will die, not to mention the damage to the environment."

General Warbird sat up straight, a scowl rose on his face. "How do you know about the plan?" he growled.

"Uncle," Bonnie chided the man.

The General's face reddened in anger. "And don't call me Uncle! You are NOT my niece!"

Bonnie rose quickly and slapped the three star General across the face. "I am your niece!" she practically screamed. "I have ALL her memories from the day she was born until I took her place." A tear appeared in the corner of her eye and her voice quivered. "I... I remember when you tried to teach me how to ride a bicycle, the bike YOU bought me when I was four! I remember..."

He loudly cut her off. "You mean when I taught the REAL Bonnie Rockwaller to ride!" His voice quieted. "Not you."

Bonnie plopped back onto the sofa and looked down at her hands folded in her lap. "You're right General Warbird." She looked up at him with a determined, set-in-stone face. "Which makes what I have to do all the easier. Call off your plan and retire today, or I.J. will step in and stop you."

The General rubbed his chin with his hand. "An ultimatum, huh? How long do I have to decide?"

"When is your next appointment?" Bonnie picked up the stun gun and casually examined it.

He chuckled again. "So it's like that. I give in and retire to your village?" Bonnie shook her head slowly. "No I guess not. I'm too pig-headed. Well, let me guess. I disappear and I'm replaced with a..."

"A Synthodrone," Bonnie finished his sentence.

"And Syntho-Warbird retires and fades away."

Bonnie's wicked grin appeared again and grew. "If you're thinking of agreeing with me, then moving up your timetable, we will know and take you out like we did the five man terrorist cell in Middleton two weeks ago. I **know** you've heard about that."

"Yes, I've read the report," the General said in admiration. "A very vicious but professional job there. How many of you did the job? All six in your team?"

Bonnie smiled her barracuda smile. "Nope, just Tara and I."

"Your friend, little Tara Monroe?" the General said in disbelief, holding his hand off the floor indicating how small he thought she was. "I can't believe that innocent little blond could be so cold and ruthless. I mean her personality is... She's sweet as apple cider."

"As they say," Bonnie sang, "business is business, and we take our business seriously." She buzzed the stun gun and watched the electricity dance across the gap. "And speaking of which, what's your answer?"

General Thadeus J Warbird's face sported it's own wicked grin. "You know what my answer is." He chuckled lightly. "I knew when they put me behind a desk I'd never die in battle. I didn't think I'd go out like this."

Bonnie sadly looked at her faux Uncle. "I think you've forgot what you once told me... or Bonnie. You said you only wage war to bring peace to an area."

"I still believe that," he said defensively, sitting up straight. "The Middle East will not find peace until there's a **major** upheaval in the area. I'm going..." he paused to correct his grammar, "I **was **going to supply that event. Our invasion wasn't big enough to shake them to the point they'd want it. **My** plan is... was big enough to make everyone in the Middle East sit up and finally want peace."

"No General," Bonnie sighed and shook her head slowly. "The only thing a nuke in the heart of Baghdad would do is infuriate the fundamentalists and push the whole region further into their hatred of the U.S. It would draw others to their cause. You don't understand the mindset of the Arab people."

The General thought pensively. "I guess I didn't take that into consideration." He grew quiet for a moment as he gazed out the window. He stood and walked to the window before asking, "Could we not do this here and now? I would really love to see the lake one last time."

Bonnie pleasantly smiled. "I haven't been to the cabin by the lake in over two years, since the last time we went fishing." She nodded and said, "I don't have to be back in Middleton for a few days."

General Warbird walked over to his desk and pushed the big red button on the intercom. "Mildred, Bon Bon and I are going up to the cabin for a few days of fishing. Clear my schedule and then take the rest of the week off and enjoy."

"Oh," Bonnie gasped. "Have her send in my escort." He nodded and called Mildred again.

When the Marine Lieutenant came into the office, General Warbird said, "Lieutenant, Miss Rockwaller and I will be leaving together. You're dismissed."

The young woman looked over at Bonnie and frowned. Bonnie smiled. "You wanted to know something about Kim Possible, Lieutenant?"

"Yes... um, no, Ma'am," she murmured.

Bonnie's smile grew large. "Oooooh! You want to talk about Ron Stoppable?" The Lieutenant looked over to the General and back at Bonnie. "Don't worry about Uncle Thad here. He's a real pussy cat when you get to know him," Bonnie purred.

The Marine's jaw dropped ten inches as she stared at Bonnie, then the General, then back at Bonnie. The General stepped in and spoke up. "Go ahead Lieutenant, enjoy your little girl talk with my niece. You won't get into any trouble with me." He smiled as he turned his back and walked over to stare out the window.

"Well Bonnie," the Lieutenant gulped down the lump in her throat, "I was hoping that you... and Ron would write me while I'm overseas. He hardly gets any press," she giggled slightly before adding, "and I think he's kinda cute."

"I don't know... he doesn't give out his address to just anyone," Bonnie said smugly as she got out her cell phone and speed dialed a number. When the call connected she said, "Hey Ron Ron, it's Bon Bon. I have someone that would like to talk to you."

She handed the phone to Lt Carson. The woman took it tentatively and held it to her ear. "Hello?" She listened for a second then said, "My name is Lieutenant Katheryn Carson. I've been following your adventures and was talking to Miss Rockwaller. I wanted to know if we could be pen pals when I'm stationed over in the Gulf next month, Sir?" She listened for a few seconds and smiled. "Okay... Ron, and yes, they do call me Kit. How'd you guess?" She giggled when she heard what he said. "Thank You for doing this. I..." she was interrupted. "We leave on the 14th from Langley." She paused and listened. ""No Way! You Would!" Pause. "Yeah, I'll see you then." She handed the phone back to Bonnie and smiled broadly, saying in disbelief, "He said he'd like to meet me before I leave for the Gulf. He's picking me up for a date this Saturday if a mission doesn't pop up for him and Kim."

"Hold on a sec," Bonnie said to Ron before she pushed the mute button on the phone and said, "You know he has quite a few girls crushing on him in Middleton."

"Probably, but if I could just meet him..." the Lieutenant looked off dreamily.

Bonnie un-muted the phone and said, "Hey Ron. Yeah, she is cute but kinda old for you. She's twenty." Bonnie giggled. "Yeah, talk to you later. Oh, and I won't be back for a couple of days. I'm going fishing with Uncle Thad." She listened for a few seconds. "Yeah, everything is copasetic. Talk to you later. Ciao." Bonnie closed the cell phone and put it in her pocket.

General Warbird turned around and walked back to the two young ladies. "If you don't have anything else to talk to Bonnie about, you're dismissed, Lieutenant." He smiled warmly. "And be sure to personally thank Ron from me. He and Kim do way too much for our troops and never get the thanks or recognition they deserve."

"Yes Sir!" Lieutenant Kit Carson barked with a huge smile and crisp salute which she held. The General stood erect and slowly saluted. The young Lieutenant snapped her salute, did an about face and marched out of the office.

Bonnie walked over to a painting of Washington Crossing the Delaware and opened it to the side on its hinges, revealing a wall safe. She dialed the combination and opened the steel door. Bonnie grabbed an envelope and tossed it to the General. "Here you go. You can leave this to be delivered on our way out." She closed up the safe and replaced the painting.

General Warbird looked at the envelope. "How did you know about my safe and this letter of resignation?"

Bonnie's barracuda smile spread. "Just about everyone in this building has a well worded letter of resignation stashed somewhere. Ron and I found yours the other night when we searched your office."

"So Ron's an I.J. Agent too?"

Bonnie laughed. "I thought you'd get it when I told you the real Bonnie and Ron were a cute couple."

"You're right," the General chuckled. "I missed that one. So who else is on your team?"

Bonnie put the stun gun back in her briefcase, closed it and moved to the office door. "I'll tell you all about the team on the way up to the lake."

The two walked out of the office. General Thadeus J Warbird stopped long enough to toss the letter into the out-basket on Mildred's desk. "Come on, Bon Bon," he chuckled as he opened the outer door to the hallway, "let's go fishing."


	3. Chapter 3 Mixed Emotions

Disclaimer and A/N: Kim Possible and the gang are owned by the Disney Company. I use the characters to write stories for no recompense. This is in response to a few readers that wanted me to continue my one-shot, _Another Scenario._ It's an AU with no coherent time line and _StD_ didn't occur. I might also mess a bit with the actual stories from the series.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: Mixed Emotions

"Ron, are you ready to go to school yet?" Kim Possible yelled as she walked into the Stoppable kitchen. She saw Ron standing in the middle of the room, goofy grin plastered on his face, cordless phone in hand, staring with glazed, donut-sized eyes into oblivion. She walked over to him and waved a hand in front of his face. "Ron? RON? Earth to Ron, who's on the phone?" Ron's glassy expression worried her.

"It was Bonnie setting me up on a date," he said dreamily.

"OUR BONNIE!" Kim screamed in disbelief. "Bonnie Rockwaller set you up on a date!?"

Ron came out of his fog sputtering, "B-B-Bonnie Rock...? No! No, no, no no. It was Bonnie... ah, um. Bonnie my third step cousin once removed on my Mom's side of the family. Yeah, that's her. I haven't seen her since Camp Wannaweep."

"And she called you out of the blue," Kim said, still trying to fathom the sitch, "setting you up with a girl?"

Ron's goofy grin grew as he replaced the receiver in its cradle. "No actually, she's a woman."

"And this **woman**," Kim said doubtfully, "wants to go out with you?"

Ron grabbed his backpack as the two left the kitchen and walked out the front door toward school. Ron looked dismayed. "KP, she's a twenty year old Marine Lieutenant that's a friend of my cousin. The Lieutenant follows our exploits and is interested in **me**." He poked his chest with a finger a couple of times to make his point. "She's being sent to the Gulf next month and wants to be pen pals while she's over there. I suggested we meet this Saturday for a date and she heartily agreed. Is that so hard to believe?"

Kim crossed her arms and huffed, "You know the press never gets your name right, if they even mention your name in the first place." She muttered under her breath, "That really makes me mad the way they treat you." She looked back at Ron. "Anyway, I'm very happy you got a fan. Maybe, if things work out and she gets back from the Gulf, you could double date with Josh and I. We're going out this Friday," she said smugly, "and I have the perfect date set up. We're going to dinner, then a Kung Fu movie, then we'll go for a walk in the park. I'm hoping he'll kiss me." She blushed bright red and shied her face to the side.

Ron stopped short as his eyes slammed shut and hands shot to cover his ears. "KP, T M I.."

"What," Kim queried with a giggle, "that I hope he'll kiss me?"

"LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!"

"Ron," Kim slapped his hands away from his head, "grow up! You know I would eventually start dating. Do you think that, just because we've been together for like, forever, that I'd suddenly... realize.. you're perfect... boyfriend... material?" As she spoke her eyes glazed over with that far away look. Ron could practically see the wheels churning in her mind.

Ron allowed her to ponder for a minute or three before deciding to have a bit of fun. His voice snapped her back to reality as he frowned and screamed, "It would be better than you going out with that pretty boy Monkey! I bet you he's..." Ron clammed up and turned away from Kim.

"That he's what, Ron?" she demanded.

Ron spun to face her. His finger shot up to make a point as his mouth opened. No words came out. He slowly lowered his hand and his mouth slammed shut as he shook his head. "No Kim. I'm not gonna say what I was gonna say. If you heard it from someone else you might believe it, but you'd get mad at me if I said it, and you wouldn't talk to me for a week, even though I'm right. If I were wrong, which I'm not, you'd never let me talk about him again and accuse me of something I'm not, even though I know I'm right, if I were to accuse him with my allegation; Which, in fact, is the truth and not alleged."

Kim shook her head then stared at him. (In other words, she did a double, or triple, take.) "Ron, that was the most convoluted thought I've ever heard come out of your mouth. I accept your wager."

"Wha???"

Kim got a folder out of her backpack, ripped out a piece of paper, and handed it and a pen to him. "You write down your allegation," she got an envelope out of her pack, "and I'll seal it in here. I'll only open the envelope if I break up with Josh and you say it's okay to look."

Ron quickly scribbled one short word on the page, neatly folded the paper in thirds and stuck it in the envelope. He plucked a hair from his cowlick and sealed it under the flap. He then scrawled 'RON' in huge letters across the back of the envelope and on the front he wrote, 'JOSH IS...' "Now you can't take a look without me finding out." He handed the sealed missive to her.

"Paranoid much?" Kim accepted the envelope and tucked it into her backpack. "Afraid I'll take a peek and see what you wrote?"

Ron's goofy grin sprouted as they started walking again. "No, just cautious. As I said, you'd get mad if you heard it from me. Especially if you're dating him at the time. I might not understand girls, but guys I can read like a book and I've read the book of Joshua Monkey. The only question now is what the bet should be."

They walked in silence for a moment before Kim spoke up. "If you're right, I'll let you lead the very next mission." She paused for a second. "If you're wrong..."

"If I'm wrong," Ron said hesitantly, staring off to the distance, "I promise to buy and wear three new belts for my pants. Ones that will keep them up on our missions."

Kim giggled. "That might not be a bad idea if you win or lose. But I think you also might look good in suspenders. Those would work a lot better than any belt, or three."

"Ah, Kim," Ron said pensively, "if you haven't noticed, I don't have the shoulders for suspenders, they slope too much. The suspenders would slip off my shoulders and my pants would definitely fall down."

"But then," Kim smirked, "you'd also have to start weight training to build up your upper body. You have good power in your legs but your upper body strength leave something to be desired. So the bet should be leading a mission verses weight training and suspenders."

Ron blushed deeply. "Well KP, if you want to know a secret, I've already started..."

Kim stopped in her tracks and stared at him. "Noooo! Really?"

"Where do you think I've been disappearing to during my free period?" Ron queried nonchalantly. "They say a sound mind starts with a sound body and I want to get better grades and help out more on our missions."

"Oh Ron!" Kim sang as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a big, wet sloppy kiss on the lips. "I'm simply ecstatic to hear you finally want to improve yourself. By why are you starting now?"

"POSSIBLE! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YOUNG LADY!" The voice boomed from the front of the school. They looked over and saw Mr. Barkin: Vice Principal, fill-in teacher and disciplinarian, quick marching towards their location. "YOU KNOW THE RULES! NO PUBLIC DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION ON SCHOOL PROPERTY!"

Kim looked around and saw she and Ron had **barely** stepped on to the school grounds."Sorry Mr. Barkin, but Ron just told me he has started a self improvement regime."

"And technically Mr. B," Ron continued, "we were still in the street when the PDA took place."

"It won't happen again," Kim apologized. "I guess I got too excited when I heard the news."

Mr. Barkin's all-knowing smirk arose. "I know all about Stoppable's self-improvement program." Kim's jaw dropped to the ground and her eyes were as big as the platter her Mom served her Brain Meatloaf on last night. "He came to me last week wanting to set up a weight training routine he could follow. He's also joined my rugby team and did quite well on Saturday. He scored twice." He gave Ron a jovial, sporty punch to the arm.

Ron's goofy grin shone brightly as he rubbed the new sore spot on his body. "I find you run and dodge much faster when guys twice your size are trying to smash in your brains. It's also a great cardio workout."

Mr. Barkin frowned, hands on hips. "But I think you should get another spotter for your weight training. Miss Monroe is a bit petite to do a proper job of spotting the weights you're lifting."

"Tara is helping you with weights?" Kim said in disbelief.

Mr. Barkin interrupted as he smirked and checked his watch. "Since you two weren't **actually** on school property when the **alleged** PDA occurred, **and** it was in conjunction with Stoppable's improvement program, I'll let you get by with a mild, but stern warning. I suggest you discuss this at another time since the first bell is about to ring. Now, GET TO CLASS YOU TWO!"

Ron saluted before he and Kim race into the school and to their lockers. The first bell rang as they closed the locker doors and turned to go to their first class. "So what other secrets are you keeping from me?" Kim slyly begged as they approached the classroom.

"I was gonna tell you," Ron said in embarrassment, "but I didn't want to start something and then fall back into my procrastination and vegetation state and disappoint you." They entered the room and took their seats. "I wanted to get a good weeks worth of workout under my belt before telling you. I have one other secret, but I promised I wouldn't tell anyone."

"I understand about you keeping your secrets," Kim said sweetly, "but if you had told me about your program I could've helped." The second bell rang. "We'll talk about this later."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim sat down at the table in the cafeteria where Monique, Ron and Rufus had already started eating. "Okay Ron!" she said in pure agitation, "Spill!"

Ron finished the slice of pizza and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Spill what? Where?" he said with a goofy grin, looking around and under the table.

Kim picked up her slice of cheese on cardboard and stared at him. "You know what I mean. Why the sudden interest in improving yourself?"

Ron simply shrugged and grabbed the slice of pizza from Rufus' paws. The naked mole rat squeaked a disapproval at his big buddy before moving on to the last slice on the plate. "I finally watched that TV show my Mom had recorded off the Procrastination Channel three months ago. I realized what was going on in my life and decided to do something about it." He took a bite of pizza and smiled. "How long it'll last is anyone's guess."

"And you let Tara in on it before telling me?" Kim said indignantly.

"Tara was visiting her current beau, Jeremy, in the weight room when I got started," he said defensively. "She came over and offered to help out."

"Wait a sec," Monique cut in. She pointed at Ron and asked, "You and Tara are weight training and you didn't bother to tell Kim?"

Ron got up from the table holding his plate. "I was gonna ask Kim to come watch me play rugby this Saturday and tell her then." He quickly dashed into the lunch line to get more pizza.

"Ron playing rugby?" Monique shook her head violently to get that image out of her head. "That poor boy must be a glutton for punishment," she moaned and turned to Kim. "You know Tara has a major crush on Ron. Aren't you afraid you'll lose him to that platinum vixen?"

Kim swallowed the bite she had been chewing on and smiled. "If he and Tara hook up it's fine by me. It'll be less awk-weird now that I'm dating Josh."

Monique slapped the slice of pizza she had been holding onto her plate, then pulled the plate away without looking before Rufus could jump on it. "Girl, are you still mooning over that Fop!"

"Fop?" Kim begged, "What's that an acronym for? Friend Of..."

"No girlfriend," Monique said flatly. "He's a frilly shirt kinda guy." She got a blank stare from Kim. "Josh is from the limp wrist brigade." As an illustration she held her arm out straight and let her hand flop down at the wrist. Still a blank stare from Kim. "He's a poof!" Nothing. Monique got frustrated. "He's queer as a three dollar bill!"

"What are you trying to telling me? Josh Mankey is...what?"

Monique stood and planted her hands on the table as she leaned into Kim's face and yelled, "HE'S GAY!"

Half the students in the cafeteria looked at Monique, the other half peered strangely at Ron who was just sitting down. Ron quickly stood and yelled, "SHE'S TALKING ABOUT SOMEBODY ELSE!" He sat down and tried to scrunch as low as possible while still being able to reach his plate piled with steaming cheese on... something that somehow got passed the State Health Board as... crust.

Kim sat bolt upright as her jaw rested on the table. Her eyes grew as big as a whole cafeteria pizza. She groaned, "Noooo!" while staring at Monique.

The three teens watched as Rufus put down his slice of pizza, put one hand on his hip and the other at the back of his head. He sashayed across the table swaying his hips and chimed, "Monkey Boy, Effeminate! Woo Woo!"

"Ah, KP," Ron said as he finally sat up in his seat and faced her, "if you'd like a third opinion, look at the envelope we sealed earlier and..." he left the sentence uncompleted.

Kim dove into her backpack and got the envelope out. She quickly ripped it open and unfolded the neatly creased paper enclosed. The one, three letter word nearly floored her. Monique picked up the envelope and read 'Josh is...' and Ron's name on the outside. She pried the page from Kim's death grip and read the word written there. Kim sat motionless, staring out the window. Her mouth was open and hand still in the position where it was when it held the now gone paper.

"Gay," Monique read and turned to Ron. "You wrote this today?"

"Yep," he chirped happily. "Kim was telling me about the date she'd set up for Josh. I got a little perturbed so I almost let the cat out of the closet. I did that," indicating the piece of paper, "so she could read it **after** she and Josh broke up or she found out."

Monique wave the paper in front of Kim's face getting no reaction. "Why didn't you just tell our girl the truth?"

Ron shrugged. "Cause she wouldn't believe me and she'd get all mad and wouldn't talk to me for a week or more. Besides, it's not my place to out Josh. If he wants people to know he's gay, he should tell em his-self."

"W-W-Why, why, why, why..." Kim stuttered as she came out of her haze, "why would he want to date me if he's gay?" She spotted Josh as he sauntered, "N_o,"_ she thought, "_he's sashaying just like Rufus_," over to a table of girls. He was dressed is black chinos, a pink v-neck sweater over a frilly poets shirt and penny loafers. (No socks.) She noticed the tassels on his shoes flip flopping as he walked.

Monique smiled her 'I know what they're saying on the grapevine' smile. "You want the low down on him?" Kim nodded weakly. Monique took a deep breath. "Well!!! Rumor has it he's going to come out of the closet on the last day of school this year and come back next year as **Jessica** Mankey!"

"No!" both Kim and Ron said in unison as they leaned in for more.

Monique nodded quickly, "Yep, and get this. The operation is scheduled the day after school lets out." She giggled a bit before continuing. "The reason he's getting friendly with you Kim, is **she** wants to continue dating **you** next year. Josh slash Jess thinks you're a Dyke." Monique laughed out loud at the revelation. Ron joined in with his own guffaws.

Kim crossed her arms and harrumphed, "I don't think that's very funny at all."

"Come on KP," Ron giggled. "You must admit you are a very strong, macho kinda girl. All you'd need is the butch haircut and a tattoo or two to complete the picture." Monique nodded in agreement.

"But you two know I'm not a lesbian," Kim protested in a whisper.

"I know girl, but look at what everyone else sees." Monique ticked off the reasons on her fingers as she rattled them off. "One, you're a strong, independent woman. Two, you haven't dated anyone before gay guy Josh. Three, you have friends who are boys, but not a boyfriend. Four, you **always** go to **all** the dances and school functions with your boy friend who's not your boyfriend. Five, you wear boyish clothes. Six, I doubt you have one dress in your closet."

"Aha!" Kim perked up. "I have a dress!" She turned to Ron. "That summer one with the floral print!"

"Kim," Ron said shaking his head, "you haven't been able to fit into that one since you were like, six years old. The only skirt in your closet is your cheerleading outfit."

Kim pouted, but not the puppy dog variety, as she said, "I guess it's time to go shopping." She sighed. "I'll just have to break down and buy that little black dress I've had my eye on."

Monique patted Kim's hand. "If you want, you can use my Club Banana employee discount card. I'll put a LBD in your size aside tonight when I go in to work."

Ron's eyes glazed over and went wide as his imagination kick in. He muttered, "Kim... LBD... Wow!" He shook his head and came back to the here and now. "KP, I know your finances are a bit tight at the moment so I'll buy the dress if you'd want. You can call it an early birthday present."

"That's nice of you to offer, Ron," Kim said sincerely, "but where will you get the money?"

Ron blushed and said weakly, "I got another Naco Royalty check in the mail yesterday."

Monique and Kim stared wide-eyed at him and said in unison, "You got another Ninety Nine Million Dollars?"

Ron shook his head and frowned. "Nope," he said sadly. His frown quickly turned upside down. "This one's for a hundred fifteen mill." He held his hand up to stop what Kim was about to say. "And before you go on about me spending it frivolously, Dad took this check and is investing it. He's only giving me an allowance of a grand a month. I don't think I'll **need** that much, I am **so** over spending money."

Monique tittered. "Ron boy, if I didn't know your heart belonged to another, I'd propose to you on the spot."

Kim laughed before adding, "I would too if I thought you'd accept and not think I was only after your money."

A sincere smile spread over Ron's face. "Kim, I know you don't care anything about the money. You've never taken the rewards when they're offered on missions. So, money aside, why would you ask me to marry you?"

"Well, do you remember when we were walking to school this morning and I said you should know I'd be dating others and not suddenly realize you're perfect boyfriend material?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I remember."

"Well..." Kim paused and blushed. "I guess I've been thinking about it all morning and suddenly realized you are,** in fact,** the perfect boyfriend. It hit me during the last period before lunch."

"What you talking about girl?" Monique asked in disbelief.

Kim sat straight in her chair and looked Monique in the eyes. She said confidently, "Ron is everything I would ever want or need in a partner, on missions or in life. He is kind, considerate, giving and brave in the face of just about any danger. He's loyal to a fault," she giggled before going on, "and he's very funny when the sitch calls for it. He always knows when to pick up my spirits and when to leave me alone if I need my space." Kim waved off Monique's protest she knew was coming. "I know, I know. Ron isn't that smart or a hunk. He doesn't dress well and can be goofy and infuriating and..."

Ron cut her off. "KP! I'm sitting right here! Listening!"

"Sorry," Kim purred, putting a gently hand on his. "My point is, anyone I go out with will have both good attributes and bad. I know all of yours since we've been together since Pre-K. You might not be an Adonis, but you are a great catch."

Ron's goofy grin appeared. "So whens the wedding? You set the date."

"Are you kidding?" Kim begged. "We can't get married yet. We're underage."

"Sure you can," Monique interjected. "All you need is your parents approval. If they say it's alright, then you can get hitched."

"Really," Kim said excitedly. "Okay Ron, let's ask our folks. I know my Mom will say yes and she'll convince Daddy."

"My parents like you," Ron said hesitantly, "but the only way they'll agree is if you convert to Judaism. Would you consider changing?"

Kim smiled shyly. "For you Ron, and for us, I would gladly do it."

Ron laced his fingers with Kim's, squeezed her hand gently and smiled. "It would make me so happy to marry you whenever you want."

Monique stood up, leaned onto the table and stared at the two teenagers. "If you two want to do adult things like get married, I think you should act like adults and step back from this situation a minute and analyze it." She peered at Ron with questioning eyes. "What is happening here? I know you love Kim with all your heart. You always have and always will. It's been obvious to me since the day I met you two. So, do you want to risk your friendship for a life with Kim?" She raised her hand to stop his answer and turned to Kim. "And you Kim, are very fond of Ron, I'll admit that. But you just found out your very first real boyfriend is gay and thinks you're a lesbian. So, what do you do? You go out and prove your gay boyfriend wrong by marrying your best friend!?"

Ron snaked his hand away from Kim's, turned away and looked at the floor. "Monique's right, Kim. You've only thought about what kinda boyfriend I'd make for half a day, found out I'm worth big bucks and suddenly you want to marry me? What ever happened to dating and going steady for a couple of years before considering marriage?"

Kim got up from her seat, knelt at his feet and rested her hands on his legs submissively. "Ron, we've practically been dating and going steady for as long as we've known each other." She gently raised his chin with her hand so he would look her in the eye. "And I know you can be more responsible with your money. You just said you don't know how you'll spend one thousand dollars a month and that you're sick of spending. That alone speaks volumes. I also know your Dad would put provisions on the investments so you can't touch them until you're at least twenty one, right?"

"Actually," Ron said with a slight smirk, "twenty five."

Kim smiled lovingly. "That's perfect. That way you'll be out of college and will be responsible for earning your own way before you can touch it. But Monique is also right that I need to think about it a bit more." The bell rang to end the lunch period. Kim got up off the floor and helped Ron to his feet. "We both need to think and talk about it more. Tree house after school?" Ron nodded and smiled. Kim leaned in. "And just to let you know, I enjoyed kissing you before Mr. Barkin caught us." She leaned in further to kiss him on the lips.

A hand slapped across her mouth stopped her. Monique frowned and said, "Girlfriend, if you do that now you'll fry his brain and he won't be able to get to class now or for the rest of the day."

They all laughed and headed to their lockers.


	4. Chapter 4 Reports

Disclaimer and A/N: The Walt Disney Company owns all rights to Kim Possible. I use the characters and situations for my own enjoyment and no monetary gain. I love the feedback I get from you, both positive and negative. This is an Alternate Universe story that disregards the series time line and _StD._ I have no idea where this is going, the characters are driving the story since they tell me what to write.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4 Reports

"It's true, it's all true," Ron Stoppable moaned while blushing. He flopped back onto the ratty old red couch that was the only real furniture in the tree house he and Kim had built so many years ago. (Of course they had major help from both of their Fathers.) It use to be their playground. One day it was a fort with Ron the Captain of the troops, the next a castle high in the air and Kim was the Princess (though never in distress.) It sometimes became the command center where they'd launch the rockets they made, just like Kim's Dad. Once in a while it was an office where Ron went to work as a actuary, whatever that was. Now it served as their refuge, their haven, their place to think and talk and escape from the worries of what was becoming their blossoming adult lives. Then too it was still just a really neat place to hang out.

Ron covered his head with his hands, hiding his face. "I have loved you since the day we met back on the playground. You were just so cute with your fiery red pigtails, your freckles and that little button nose. You were so strong and forceful, yet you had a caring vulnerable side you didn't mind showing. I fell in love with you that day and vowed to myself that Rufus and I would protest you from any and all harm. That we'd... that I would stand by your side no matter what. I decided then and there that I would be the best friend you or anyone would ever want or desire. I would have your back and I hoped and prayed you would have mine." His hands fell to his side and he stared at the ceiling and smiled weakly as tears started streaming down his cheeks. "I thank God daily that you've felt the same way about our friendship." He grabbed a rag and blew his nose. "I had alway dreamed that, one day, you might love me the way I love you. But recently that dream had faded cause you didn't see me as boyfriend material, and I finally realized it. When you decide to start dating Josh Monk... Mankey, my heart felt like it was crushed by a steamroller. But, I remembered my vow to always have your back. I decided to support you in your search for your Adonis, or Aphrodite, or whatever you wanted." He laid there, half on the couch, still staring at the ceiling.

Kim curled her legs up to her chin, burying her face in her thighs. She sorrowfully let her own tears soak the blue Capri pants she was wearing. "I had no idea Ron," she squeaked. "All this time I had no idea how strongly you felt toward me." She sniffled a little. "I knew you were my best friend and I could always count on you to be around when I needed you. Whether it was for a mission or just to have someone around like that time I caught that darn cold from the tweebs." Her sobs became more pronounced. "But I used or abandoned you whenever someone or something new and exiting came along!"

She was full out bawling her head off and Ron rolled up to a sitting position, went over and wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. "Kim. That didn't matter to me. I've always only wanted to see you happy."

"How can you love me?!" Kim cried, "I pushed you aside and locked you in a janitors closet for a weekend while I enjoyed the dance with him. I stopped standing up for you when the media mentioned only me on our missions." She shrugged Ron onto the floor and dove to the other end of the couch, burying her face in the dirty old cushion in pure anguish. She wailed, "I've abused your friendship so much over the years!"

Ron got up off the floor and sat gingerly next to her side. He stroked her long auburn hair as he cooed softly, "And I didn't abuse your friendship when I got a new haircut and became popular? Or how about when I got my first Naco check. I practically cut you out of my circle of friends. You had to snare me with a fishing line to pull me out of the cafeteria to go fight Drakken. Or how about the time I started writing for the school newspaper and almost hooked you up with old Brick-head? It seems we've both taken our friendship for granted every once in a while."

Kim sniffled as she sat up on the couch and faced Ron. She stroked his cheek with a hand as she said. "Oh Ron. You sweet, lovable insightful man. You just hit the nail on the head." She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a big hug.

"I did?" Ron said, slightly puzzled as he put his arms around her and gently rubbed her back. "What did I say?"

Kim pushed Ron from the embrace but held him at arms length. "You just said that we've both been a bit callous with each other, but we've remained friends through it all. If the turmoil we've been through hasn't destroyed what we have then that's the basis of a strong relationship, or my name isn't Kim Possible."

Ron's goofy grin arose. "Have you checked your birth certificate lately?"

Kim sniffled and laughed. "Yes, as a matter of fact I have. I looked at my birth certificate before I came over here. I pull it out every so often to remind me of where I came from, and to think about where I should be going." She scooted over and sat in his lap, kissing him on the lips. "I like the way you taste," she giggled as they separated. She laid her head against his as she doodled with one hand on his chest. "Now, what I think we should do is renew our friendship and vow never to take advantage of the other, no matter what comes up. What do you think of that?"

Ron put his arms around her waist. "You're asking my opinion? Why? You usually tell me what going to happen and lead the way."

"And that's taking advantage of you," she said, gently poking him in the ribs. "I don't want to do that anymore. I want us to be true partners, not me leading and you tagging along like a love struck puppy."

Ron's whimpering like a young dog made Kim laugh. "Okay Kim," he finally said. "But you know I'm not as smart as you. I like the way you lead."

Kim abruptly stood and slapped him across the face. She yelled, "How dare you say your not smart! Ron Stoppable, if you'd only apply yourself, you could be a straight A student!" Her hands shot to cover her mouth. Her voice became desperate and quivered as she squealed, "Oh God! I'm so sorry Ron, please please forgive me!" She turned and ran to the window of the tree house. Her shoulders shook violently as she leaned on the sill, crying into the setting sun.

Ron rubbed his sore cheek briefly before he stood and walked over to her. He tentatively reached for her shoulders, pulling his hands back not once, but twice before gently laying them on her. She winced at his touch. "KP, we both had major lapses just now. That'll happen." He gently forced her to turn and face him. "It will happen again no matter how much we try to prevent it. It's in our nature. I will always believe I'm not quite good enough for anything and you will always be a bit domineering and forceful." He pulled her chin up to make her look him in the eye. "It's one of the many things I love about you. If you stopped, I wouldn't push myself to be better, and if I didn't put myself down, you wouldn't push me to do better."

Kim buried herself in his chest, squeezing him so hard he could barely breath. She sniffled, "Ron, that's the second most convoluted thing I've heard come out of your mouth... and it's so true." She looked up into his chocolate brown eyes. "How did you become so insightful?"

Ron looked down into Kim's tear glistening, emerald green orbs. "I have no idea. It might be a natural talent, or maybe it rubbed off from my best friend who's usually very smart and insightful herself."

Kim ground her hips with his. "Ron," she purred, "this talk and your insight has gotten me a bit... randy. Make love to me, please." She stood on her tip toes and started to French kiss him.

Ron enjoyed the kiss while it lasted and licked his lips after. "Kim, I would so, SO love to make sweet love to you right now. My hormones are..." He pushed her to arms length. "But my mind says I have three reasons not to do it. One..."

Kim cut him off as she looked at the floor. "Because you're afraid what it would do to our friendship. I believe our relationship could survive a nuclear blast. Two, you signed a contract with your folks that says you wouldn't have sex before you're married. I have the same contract with my parents." She looked into his eyes. "And the third reason is, I just found out about Monkey boy's sexual preference. Us doing it would only prove him wrong about me being gay. At least in my mind."

"Riiiight."

"So that leave going all the way out of the question," she stroked his face with a gently hand. "Thank you for reminding me. But we can still get to third base if you want."

"Are you asking me KP?"

Kim looked back at the floor and swirled a foot around in circles. "I'm asking my new best partner if he'd like to make out with me, and not go as far as putting his... thing, in my..." She giggled like a school girl, which she is.

Ron wrapped his arms around her and gently started to pull her crop top off. "If you're asking, I think that wouldn't violate our contract with our parents." He pulled her shirt over her head and fondled her bare pointy breasts. She unfastened his pants and they dutifully fell to the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a beautiful Thursday night at the Renton's backyard pool. Ron leapt the fence and started to take off his clothes as he walked over to the side of the pool. "Hey guys, how's it going?" He stripped off his boxers and laid next to his naked wife, Tara. He kissed her passionately.

She giggled as the kiss broke. "Why are you in such a good mood? Not that I mind."

"Sorry to tell you, love of my life," he pecked at her lips, "but Kim and I are now an item. We just got a bit hot and heavy in the tree house." He kissed Tara on the lips again. "But we're not going to go all the way until we're married. Parental contracts and all that."

Tara pushed him back to arms length. "I don't mind you making out with Kim, I might make a play for her myself sometime," she mused. "But what happened to change her mind?" she giggled again, and dove in to inflict a hickey on his hairless chest.

A bare-butt Bonnie chimed in as she came from the cabana with a fresh bottle of wine and a clean glass for Ron. "Kim found out about Josh's gayness and made a play for Ron. It's all over school if you'd pay attention." She poured the wine into Ron's glass, topped off Tara's and filled her own before sitting down in the lounge chair next to the blond couple.

"Yeah," Ron said. "We had a heart to heart and I decided to go for it. I didn't spill the bean about Josh, you can thank that cute little Earthling Monique for that. She is so insightful and in touch with all the gossip that floats around the school, she might be a project in itself. How does one individual find, then separate the true and false, then collate all the gossip that floats around a large group of people. Is it just luck or is she a magnet for the juicy bits and pieces of info?"

"So where's our little red-headed princess now?" Bonnie asked spitefully.

"Bon Bon," Ron chided his co-alien Intergalactic Justice Agent.

She shrugged. "Sorry, still channeling my 'Queen Bonnie' personality. So tell us what happened in the tree house and what led up to it."

Ron spun the tale of how Kim had found him in the kitchen after Bonnie had called. He went on about the envelope and how he had almost let Josh's secret slip, but left said secret in the envelope, in Kim's hand, and her in a slight disorientation about Ron and his role in her life. How Monique had finally told Kim about Josh's sexual orientation and they had each proposed to him. He continued with the heartrending speech he gave Kim and how she fell in love with his goofy, but oh-so insightful self. Then he briefly covered Kim and his dalliance all the way to third base and how he left her to quote, 'go get his homework done because that's the new Ron and how it's gonna be from now on,' unquote. He finished with his kiss on the lips of the almost asleep Kim as he left the tree house.

"Wow, you've had a busy day," Bonnie marveled.

"Not as busy as you," Ron said. "I thought you and the General were suppose to be fishing right now, before you replaced him with a Synthodrone?"

"Well," Bonnie said as she sipped her wine, "we were on our way to the cabin when 'Uncle Thad' decided he'd try to overpower me." The three teens roared with laughter. "Yeah, like I'd let him, a mere human, take me out. His combat skills have diminished so much over the years, he barely took a swing at me before I was able to kill the bastard and replace him with the Syntho in my briefcase. His driver was so into finding the next exit, he didn't even notice the General was dead and the Synthodrone was being filled with Syntho-goo as he continued to talk to the two of us. I left Syntho-Warbird at the lake with instruction to return in two days and make sure the resignation letter was received. Then I high-tailed it back here."

Ron looked at his wife Tara, and asked, "So how was your day?"

"Same ol, same ol," Tara frowned then smiled and tittered. "I broke up with Jeremy this afternoon. I told him I was sick of his gang of sports freaks and I had only hung around with him because he's the star center of the basketball team."

Ron kissed her on the forehead. "Aw, poor baby. So you broke his heart?"

Tara giggled. "No, not really. Ten minutes later he was hitting on Chastity. That boy can rebound better than..." Ron smashed his lips to hers.

Felix came out of the door to the house carrying a tray of finger foods. "Anyone want something to nosh on?" he asked as he set the tray on the table between the chaises occupied by Bonnie on one side and Tara and Ron on the other. "Are those two going at it again?" he asked as he snatched a Denver Roll off the tray and sat in another chaise lounge. He picked up his glass of white wine, took a sip and shook his head. "I swear, those two are going to re-populate the galaxy one day."

"Not if Kim has anything to say about it," Bonnie chimed in as she selected a tidbit off the tray. "She and Ron are a couple now."

"I was listening in on what he told you two earlier," Felix laughed as he got up, walked over to the pool and dove in to swim a couple of laps.

Ron came up for air and noticed Felix in the pool. "Wanna go for a dip?" he asked his blue eyed, platinum blond chair mate.

"Don't mind if I do," Tara practically growled before she kissed her way down his torso and orally ministered to his nether region. Ron's eyes rolled to the back of his head. After a minute, Tara mounted Ron and started slowly grinding her hips.

"Ah, Tara my Love," Ron gasped, "That's not what I was talking about. Ooooo, yes!"

Tara leaned in and pecked at his lips. "I know. But Jeremy left me high and dry cause he wouldn't do it with me. I felt a bit... unfulfilled... until now." She planted her mouth against his and kicked her hips into high gear.

Bonnie sighed as she watched the carnal dance in the next chaise lounge. Finally she got up and walked over to the TV by the side of the pool and grabbed the remote. She switched to channel 911 and waited a second before the Controller spoke. "I see you are not all present at the meeting again," the Controller's voice boomed from the surround sound speaker system.

Bonnie turned down the volume and replied, "Bonnie here, that's true. Rufus Prime is with Wade Load, helping him with a project for Global Justice. They are refining a computer program to identify a single face in a video feed. The program the humans have now is flawed and Wade and Rufus will upgrade the program so it will run correctly and ten times faster, but still no where near what we have available."

"Understood," the voice of the Controller came with nearly half the force it had before. A tolerable level.

"Bonnie here again. General Warbird has been sanctioned and the threat of a nuke in Baghdad is curtailed for the time being. Operation proceeded within normal parameters."

Felix came from the pool dripping wet. "Felix here. The convention with my Earth Mother went as planned. Everyone was impressed with the modifications I had suggested to her and she implemented." He frowned. "I still don't like acting the invalid and having people think they have to help me from my chair every time they want to examine it. It's very humiliating. But I understand the scope of my assignment and accept it."

The Controller paused before answering Felix. "We understand you're dilemma and sympathize with your feelings. Your analysis of the Earthling's desire to help a disabled individual will greatly assist us in understanding the Human mind."

Felix smiled. "As I said, I understand the scope of my assignment and accept it with full resolve until completion, no matter what I have to endure."

"Very Good Felix," the Controller said with aplomb. "Tara, Report."

Bonnie looked over to the two blond teens rutting on the chaise. "Ah, Tara and Ron are... preoccupied... at the present."

The Controller laughed briefly before continuing. "Understood! Do you have their reports?"

"Yes I do," Bonnie said. She went on with what Tara and Ron had told her and added a bit about the gossip around the school about Kim and Josh. Periodically, she glanced over to the coupling on the lounge which led her to start administering to her own nether region. She was gasping for breath when she finally finished her tale.

"Understood," the Controller chortled, "and you may continue with your manual... manipulations."

Bonnie collapsed to the hard pool deck and curled into a ball. Her fingers continued to dig and swirl as she shuttered to a huge climax. Felix walked up to the television. "Ready to receive and send material."

"Understood."

A soft glow emanated from the area next to the TV. The area had four beacons, each a tripod with a glowing sphere atop, describing the outer perimeter of the aura. Boxes of goods materialized and solidified as the glow dissipated. Felix moved the boxes of good out of the perimeter and place different boxes in their place. "Ready to send," he said. The glow reappeared and the boxes vanished. Felix checked the goods received and said, "Materials sent and received."

"Understood," the Controller said. "We've received also. Thank Ron for the Nacos."

Felix glanced over and saw Tara and Ron lying quietly in each others arms, smiles wide on their faces. "Understood and out," Felix said with a big smile. He opened one box and greedily bit into the fligbar, savoring the taste of his home world.

Bonnie roused from her self-induced ecstasy and stood on wobbly legs. "Did I miss anything?" she inquired, looking at the different boxes next to Felix.

"Only the heavy work," Felix sang as he finished off the delectable tidbit. "No big."

"Snatz cakes!" Bonnie roared in sheer glee and ripped the box apart with her bare hands. As she took her first bite she moaned loud and long. "Oooooh! I haven't had a snatz cake in a decade. These are soooo gooooood!" She licked her fingers hungrily.

Tara came unsteadily over to the two teens feeding on their newly acquired rewards. "What's all the hubbub? Isn't it time to call in with our reports?"

Felix and Bonnie laughed with their mouths full. "We already made the reports," Bonnie said as she swallowed her snatz cake. "Don't worry, we passed on all you two had told us to the Controller. I told him you were preoccupied. He understood." Bonnie grabbed another snatz cake and offered it to Tara.

Tara tittered, "No thank you, I'm not hungry right now." She walked over to the small refrigerator and got out a bottled water. "I am a bit dehydrated though." She uncapped the bottle and took a long swig.

Bonnie sauntered over to Tara, drew the back of her index finger along Tara's chest and growled, "Yeah, you are glistening, aren't you." Bonnie leaned in to Tara and whispered into the platinum blonds ear, "You ready for round two with me and Felix?"

Tara glanced over at Ron. He was sprawled out on the chaise, a slaver of drool seeping from his mouth, fast asleep. "I think Ron Ron is a bit tired after going at it with both Kim and I," she giggled. She twisted slightly, bringing Bonnie's lips to hers. "I'm game," she sighed and melted onto the brunettes mouth. She held out a hand, beckoning Felix to join them. "Ooooo! You taste like snatz!" she squealed with delight.


	5. Chapter 5 Day Off

Disclaimer and A/N: Kim Possible and all other characters and situations from the series are owned by The Walt Disney Company. I use them without permission or pay to dally in my writing obsession. I'm ecstatic with all the great reviews I've received and will continue this story as long as Kim, Ron and the gang keep talking to me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5 Day Off

Ron was roused from his peaceful slumber by someone licking and nibbling playfully on his ear. With his eyes still closed he moaned, "That feels wonderful Bon Bon."

"How'd you know it was me?" she tittered and bit a little harder.

Ron inhaled deeply. "Lavender," he sighed as he exhaled. He opened his eyes to see Bonnie laying almost on top of him. "You always smell of Lavender and Chamomile." He reached behind him and squeezed the butt of the platinum blond that was spooning into his back. Tara squealed and giggled with the pinch. "Tara always smells like vanilla and almonds."

Tara pinched him hard on the arm in retaliation. "And what does Kimmie-pooh smell like?" she teased.

"Strawberries!" he groaned in ecstasy.

"And you always smell like cheese," Bonnie chided him. Ron leaned in to give her a kiss but was stopped when she put a finger to his lips. "Nope, not now. You got a call from Wade." She motioned over to the TV.

Ron extricated himself from between the two teenage beauties and walked over to the television. He changed the channel to 910. The computer tech guru and sixth member of their team appeared on the screen. "Hey Wade," Ron chimed happily, "what's the haps?"

Wade looked up from his typing and smiled. "Oh, hey Ron. Just a reminder that you and Kim are suppose to go up against Duff Killigan tomorrow afternoon. He's holding on the line and wants to choreograph the fight."

"No problem," Ron waved it off, "but before you put him through, how are you and Rufus doing on your little project?"

As if on cue, the naked mole rat popped into frame and waved to his big buddy. "Hi Ron," the petite pink guy said, then added, "Spank'in!" Rufus gave a thumbs up, scurried over to another keyboard and started typing away.

"Yeah, what he said. We're doing great." Wade took a swig of his soda. "We should be done in a half hour or so. We only have a million more lines of code left to write."

"A half hour?" Ron said in disbelief. "I thought you two could get through a million lines of code in less time than that."

Wade took another big gulp of his ever present beverage. "We would, but we're using these antiquated Earth computers, not the ones we brought along from the home world."

"Man, you have top of the line Earth stuff and you call em antiques?" Ron laughed. "Can't you juice em up a bit?"

Wade practically growled as he shook his head. "Nope, no can do. I tried that once and fried the whole system. I was down for, like, eight hours before I could get the replacement parts from my supplier, Flémco."

Ron responded thoughtfully, "And I suppose our machines and Earths aren't compatible," Wade slowly shook his head no as Ron was talking, "I didn't think so. Sorry to hear that buddy," he said sincerely. "I guess you'd better put Duff through."

Duff appeared on the screen. "Ron Laddie! I just wanna ta touch base wit ye before we meet on the morrow."

"No problemo," Ron sang as he smiled at the Scotsman's brogue. "So what's the plan?"

"I'm gonna kidnap a land developer who wants ta tear out half a thirty six hole golf course and put up some damnable condos," Duff said to Ron.

"The gall of the man," Ron replied. "Anything need to get blown up?"

"Nay anything," Duff said in disgust. "And I do have some new greens pins that I've modified to be programmable heat seeking missiles to try oot. I could lob a few your way if ye like."

Ron thought for a second and smiled his goofy grin. "Yeah, that'd be alright I guess. I'm supposed to be in charge. Kim lost a bet and she wants me lead the next mission. We'll see if she remembers."

"I'd lay a thousand to one odds she does," Duff chortled. "And I heard aboot the bet already from Shego. Congratulations on finally winning over the wee Lass."

"Shego knows?" Ron pondered. "How'd she find out?"

Tara came up to Ron, handed him his glass of wine and said, "I guess I told her. She had called earlier to see if we'd be up for some Contract Bridge with her and Drew. I told her about you hooking up with Kim. She understands you'll be spending more quality time with your girlfriend. But, I guess that also means we'll have to cancel our dinner with DNAmy on Tuesday."

"And our golf match for Sunday is oot too, I take it?" Duff said in disgust.

Ron sighed as he turned back to Duff's image. "I guess so. You could always call Junior or Ed to round out your foursome with Felix and Francis Slurman," he offered and shrugged. "Anyway, what'll be my cue to attack you?"

"I'm just writing up me rant now," Killigan said as he looked over the paper in front of him. "But, I guess it'll be some dig at you or the Lassie. You know, the usual. I berate, you get mad at me and take me down. Just don't hit me in me stomach. I brewed up a batch of haggis today and I musta got a bad sheep's bladder. I been down chuck'in me lunch all day since."

Ron laughed. "You mean UP chucking."

"Aye, that too."

"Will you be alright for the fight?" a concerned Ron asked.

Duff nodded. "Aye, I'll be okay by the morrow, but me guts may be a wee snarky."

"Okay, nothing to the bread basket, I promise." Ron crossed his heart. "Say, doe the developer have a trailer or building he's operating out of?"

"Aye, he has a trailer."

"We could always blow that up," Ron suggested.

The proverbial light bulb lit up over Duff Killigan's pate. "Aye!!! You could divert one of me pin seekers over to the trailer wit your Monkey Powers and blow the sucker sky high!"

Ron's goofy grin spread quickly over his face. "Sounds like a plan. See you tomorrow."

"Aye, til tomorrow, Laddie. Say hi ta the gang."

The screen went dark and Ron saw the clock in the video player sitting on the television. "Shoot, I need to get home right away. Kim will be calling me in a couple of minutes to say good night." Ron wrapped his arms around Tara and kissed her. "Sorry, but I gotta go."

Tara giggled and said with a sigh, "Yeah, I know I know. Duty calls." She kissed him and laid her head against his chest, sighing a bigger sigh. "You'd better get going or Kim will start worrying when you don't answer your phone. She'll try to find you. She still thinks Wade chipped you, doesn't she?" Tara broke from the embrace and pushed him towards his pile of clothes.

"Yes, she does," he answered as he rapidly got dressed. He gave Tara a quick peck on the lips before leaping over the fence with a wave and a quick, "BooYah!"

As he walked into his room the phone began to ring. He let it chime twice more before picking it up. "The Ron Man here, speak to me."

"The Ron Man?" Kim queried. "I thought you weren't going to go all big heady with all your new millions and self improvement program."

"Ha ha, Kim," he laughed weakly. "I knew it was you and I was just playing around. How's my lovely new badical girlfriend doing? Sleep well?"

Kim cooed, "Like a babe in her Mother's arms, for like two hours." She quickly perked up and happily added, "And you can now officially call me your fiancé if you want. I talked to Mom and Daddy and they said since we've been together for so long and are almost eighteen anyway, they're okay with us getting married! They're both thrilled we hooked up and want to make it permanent. Mom even won a bet from Daddy. She thought we'd become engaged this semester and he thought we wouldn't get together until after graduation. Have you spoken to your folk yet?"

"Nope, sorry KP," Ron said. "When I got home I came straight to my bedroom and hit the books. I just got finished rechecking everything and was about to head downstairs for a bite to eat and a chat with the 'rents. You want me to call you back in, say, a half hour?"

"Hummmmmm! As much as I want to hear what the verdict is, I'm still a bit wiped out from out pet fest and need to get back to sleep. It can wait until tomorrow." Kim's voice went sultry and asked, "Could you pick me up on your bike in the morning? I feel like hugging you allllllllll the way to school!"

"That sound absolutely wonder," he moaned, "I can hardly wait. And to think you used to hate my motorcycle?" he tittered.

"Yeah," she tittered weakly, "silly me."

"Well, I need to talk to Mom and Dad and you need to get some shut eye. I'll see you in my dreams," Ron said in his own sultry voice. (Which sounded a lot like his regular voice, but with a cold.)

"I can hardly wait to get back to the dream I was having after we..." she giggled. "I'll tell you all about it tomorrow."

"I can't wait... but I guess I must." Ron paused for a second. "Kim... I really do love you!"

"I think I can honestly say it too," Kim sighed a heavy sigh. "I love you Ron!"

"Night KP." Ron hung up the phone and went down stairs to have a heart to heart with his Earth parents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron strolled nonchalantly into the kitchen. "Hola Possible clan. Beautiful morning, isn't it!"

"It's cloudy outside and suppose to rain this afternoon," Mr. Dr. Possible said from behind his paper in all seriousness. "and before MY daughter comes down to greet her new Beau," he closed the paper and frowned, seriously, "I think we need to have a little talk. Follow me young man."

The twins looked up from their attack on the bowls of cereal in front of them and taunted as one, "Ooooo, Ron's in big trouble!"

Ron gulped down the lump in his throat. He watched and then followed, as the good Doctor slowly rose from the table and walk out the back door. The older male spun on his quarry as soon as the screen door slammed shut. Ron's hand's shot up defensively out of reflex as he sputtered, "Now, before you lecture me on responsibility and threaten me with a ride on the next rocket you launch, regardless of it's cargo capacity, let me just say I have the utmost respect for both you and Mrs. Dr. P and I love Kim. I would never let any harm come to her and we won't have," _GULP!, "_sex until after we're married, in compliance with our contract, and only then would we THINK of giving you grandkids." Ron took a deep breath and let it out slowly while trying to read the the expression on Mr. Dr. Possible's countenance.

The rocket scientist stood motionless, arms folded across his chest and scowl on his face. He shook his head ever so slowly for over a minute. Ron spent the sixty four and a quarter seconds (it seems like well over an hour to Ron,) looking at his hands, the trees and anything else in the backyard, with occasional glances at the man glowering in front of him. "Thank You for your speech Ronald. I'm sure you spent all of last night rehearsing it and... it came out just right. There's only one problem though. It's NOT what I want to hear."

"What? I..."

"Don't interrupt me Son."

"Sorry," Ron squeaked weakly. Then it hit him. "Son???"

"You heard me," Gradually Dr. James Timothy Possible's face morphed into a big grin."Now don't tell Kim, but her Mother and I want grandkids as soon as possible. The boys are old enough that they don't need their old man or their Mother, and Ann is starting to exhibit signs of 'Empty Nest Syndrome.' Work is a poor, vacant substitute for her and she wants... no, she needs to dote on babies again." Ron opened his mouth to say something but the elder gentleman shot him down quickly with a finger point and, "I said, **NO **interruptions." He nodded his head once and continued. "Now, there's another reason Ann and I want you two to start a family. It will keep my Kimmie-cub at home. She wouldn't be able to traipse all over the globe fighting the," he used old fashioned, so passé, air quotes, "evil villains." He frowned slightly. "Sooner or later one of you will get badly hurt and we just couldn't live with ourselves if that were to happen. Now if you need financial help setting up a home or whatever, let us know. Kim never accepted the rewards she was offered, but most of the companies came to me because her age. A parent or guardian is the only one who is legally able to accept or decline rewards offered to an underage person. I've banked a considerable sum over the years for her. I believe it's somewhere in the neighborhood of twenty five or thirty million dollars right now." He smiled broadly as he leaned back against the stained wood railing. "Okay, now you can talk."

"When you talked to Kim last night," Ron started slowly, "did she mention I got another Naco Royalty check?" Ron smiled. "Cause my portfolio is worth somewhere UP the street from the neighborhood you mentioned." His smile weakened as he scratched the back of his head. "Actually I think it's about four or five times further up the street but you know me and Math."

"No she didn't," the older man said, shaking his head and laughing. "That'll make it all the easier for you two to buy a home and start a family." Mr. Dr. Possible lit up. "You know, I believe the Provo house, half way between here and your place, is up for sale. Ted and Ginger are moving to Wisconsin and need to sell."

"Hey, I know Ted and Ginger!" Ron said excitedly. His smile quickly became a frown and he shook his head to clear the cobwebs that were rapidly building from the information overload. "Wait a minute, let me get this straight. Are you ordering me to buy the Provo home and get your daughter pregnant as soon as conceivable?"

"Yes! And very well worded, Ronald." Dr. Possible pulled some papers out of his breast pocket and handed them to Ron. "Here's the permission form Kim will need to get married. I talked to your Mother earlier and she said she'd put your papers in your backpack. I've already called the people at the Marriage License Bureau and they're expecting you two at ten o'clock for the ceremony. Your Mom and I called the school and informed Mr. Barkin you and Kim are down with the flu. A little white lie, but it'll serve its purpose and is allowable for an adult. I'm taking the boys to school and will pick them and Ann up after work. We'll go out for dinner and a movie. You and Kim will have the whole house to yourselves for the day until, say, nine tonight when we'll return home. Of course your Mother and Ann are expecting a big wedding ceremony as soon as it can be arranged. Now do you think you need anything else?"

Ron beamed a goofy smile and saluted. "No Sir, Mr. Dr. P, Sir! But what'll I tell Kim when she comes down for school?"

The older man smirked. "You'll need to learn what information you should tell your wife and what you should hold back. This time you should tell Kimmie everything but the bit about her Mother's case of ENS. And Ronald, I insist you call me Dad. Think you can handle that... Son?"

Ron's smile grew sincere, "I sure can, DAD!"

The two walked back into the kitchen and Mr. Dr. P rounded up Jim and Tim to head off for school and work. As he passed the stairs he yelled up, "Kimmie-Cub, Ronald's here and I'm talking the boys to school. See you tonight."

Kim came bounding down the stairs as the front door shut. She saw Ron standing at the bottom of the staircase with the biggest goofiest grin she had ever seen plastered on his puss. Kim jumped into Ron's arms and kissed him passionately. When their lips finally parted Ron sighed, "Morning Beautiful. You will not believe the conversation I just had with with your Dad."

"Good Morning to you too," Kim sang, then frowned. "Did Daddy give you the black hole, deep space probe speech?"

"Nope," he purred as his grin grew.

Kim grabbed her backpack and opened the front door. "Well, you can tell me on the way to school." She turned back to see Ron still standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Ah, KP," Ron hesitantly said as he bade her back into the house. "According to our folks, we have the flu and are staying home from school. They've been very busy this morning. You'd better sit down while I tell you all about it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim sat slumped forward on the couch, head in hands, staring at the floor. "Now let me see if I got this straight. Both our parents called Mr. Barkin and **lied** to him about us having the flu? Daddy can tell a little white lie and rationalize it because he's an adult and I get majorly busted for lying about where I had been on Halloween?" She slapped her forehead in exasperation and grunted in frustration. "Also, we have an appointment in," she looked at the antique clock on the fireplace mantle, then back at Ron, "three hours to get married and we'll have the house all to ourselves until nine PM to have sssss..." she gulped and swallowed hard on the three letter word. "Thirdly, your Mom said I didn't have to convert if we start a family right away?"

"You got it," Ron said laughing at the absurdity of the whole situation this morning. "She told me she didn't care as long as she heard the pit-a-pat of little feet in nine months. I told her that might be hard since the whole house is carpeted and the kid wouldn't be running around for quite a while after he or she was born. Mom didn't think that was funny."

"After all these years, she still doesn't get your sense of humor?" Kim giggled. "What did she say when you brought up our 'No Sex' contracts? When I mentioned it to Mom and Daddy last night, they said it would be in force until they gave us the word. Though, I did wake up briefly at three AM and heard them talking."

"Well, I guess the word has been given," Ron tittered as he held out said contract with her parents. Written across it in bold red marker was 'NULL AND VOID.' Below those words were both signatures of the two Dr.'s Possible. "My Mom went absolutely APE when I said we were honoring the contract and not having sex yet. She dug the paper out of the file cabinet, ripped it to shreds and set the pieces on fire, laughing the whole time like a hyena. Dad finally calmed her down with a sleeping pill... or five. So I guess we have to... um, you know." Ron's voice went all fatherly as he waggled a finger and said, "It's an order Kimmie-cub!"

Kim leapt onto Ron, knocking him flat on his back on the sofa. "Well, orders are orders."

_BeepBeepBeBeep_

Kim audibly growled as she rolled off him and dug the Kimmunicator out of her backpack. "Wade, you have lousy timing!What's the sitch!?"

"Nothing's up Kim," Wade said and took a sip of soda. "I just wanted to congratulate you two on your marriage in two and two thirds hours."

"How did you know we are getting married?" Kim queried in astonishment.

Wade simply smiled. "I got a computer program that searches for your and Ron's names. It searches everywhere on the web and runs twenty four hours a day. I just got a hit from the Marriage Bureau telling me of your scheduled nuptials."

"Yeah," Kim giggled, "our parents set it up so we have the whole day free to wed and...play around. Now, I'm ready to play around before we need to leave so, if there isn't anything else..."

Wade interrupted, "There is Kim, but it's a message for Ron. I take it he's there with you," he said with a wink.

"For me?" Ron begged, taking the Kimmunicator from her, "What's the message?"

"Felix couldn't get a hold of you at your house when he found out you called in sick for school, so he e-mailed the website. He wants to know if you're still up for bowling later. You know, knocking down a few PINS?"

Ron slapped his forehead, "Oh, that's right, the pinseekers club. I guess I'm up for it, but I need to check with the wife." He grinned and looked over to Kim. "You up for a little bowling this afternoon? We'll probably need a break."

"Normally I would say yes," Kim said, deep in thought, "but since we're suppose to be sick I don't think we should chance anyone seeing us out and about. It might get back to Mr. Barkin." She sat on his lap and swirled his cowlick with a finger. "I think we should stay in bed after the ceremony."

"It'll get back to Mr. B when he finds out we skipped school to get married," Ron reminded her.

Kim thought for a moment, then smiled. "Okay. I think we could fit in a game or two." An evil grin appeared. "We'll probably be a tad tired, but we'll earn the break."

"You're taking our parents permission way to seriously," he said solemnly, then smiled at Wade, "The game is a go. Pass the word."

Wade typed for less than two seconds and finished with a flourish. "Consider it passed." He took a quick slurp of soda and slyly continued. "I'd better sign off. You two are sick and should get to bed!" The screen rapidly went to black.

Kim replace the small device in her satchel and proceeded to pull, yank and/or generally tear Ron's red jersey off over his head. "You heard Wade, off to bed," she ordered. Then she softened and said. "I mean, if that's what you'd like to do." She folded and unfolded his shirt absentmindedly a few times as she coyly asked, "I would like to know if you'd like to go upstairs and make love to me... all the way."

Ron brushed the right side of her check with the back of his hand then the left with the front. "Thank You for remembering to ask. I would really love to make sweet love to you."

Kim went for Ron's pants but encountered some difficulties. "What is this? Two belts?"

Ron scratched the back of his head and tittered. "Yeah, I was never a Boy Scout but I wanted to be prepared in case there was a mission today. I could only find two belts in my closet. I guess I should go out and pick up a few more." He unhooked the two belts and his pants dutifully fell to the floor. He reached over and gently pulled Kim's pink with a big white star, crop top shirt over and around her head and hair. He gaped at her barely blossoming bosoms. "Wow, I never noticed. Your... They're..."

Kim blushed and looked at the floor, doodling shyly with one foot. "They're what? Tiny? Small, petite, minuscule? I didn't asked what you thought about them yesterday when we made out." She slightly pouted, "You don't think I have tits at all, do you!"

"No! That's not..." he defensively shouted, then cooed as he raised her head with a hand, "I was gonna say they're beautiful, gorgeous, just the right size." He elicited a moan of sheer pleasure from the topless, auburn haired, soon-to-be woman as he fondled them for a moment. His hand wandered down her taut belly to the button fly of her blue Capri pants and he leaned in for a kiss. The snug hip hugging jeans didn't yield as readily as his so he helped them along until they were past her thighs and gravity took over.

Kim broke from the awesome buss and asked, "Where would you like to do it first? My room? My parents bed? The kitchen!" she giggled. "I know you can handle yourself magnificently in there."

A loving look spread across his face, (it could also be called his goofy grin, but a bit more sincere,) as he picked her up in his arms. "_Something to be desired in the upper body, you say?"_ he thought._ "I'll show you by carrying you all the way up two flights of stairs!" _He mentally shook his head to displace that thought. "Anywhere theres an alarm clock. We don't want to be late for our own wedding. And we should probably leave a scooch early to pick out some wedding rings."

Kim nuzzled into his neck and sighed. "Okay. We'll leave in two hours to shop for rings and get married. We'd better start in my room. I don't think I should reset my parents alarm clock."

Ron gave her a quick peck on the lips and headed for the staircase. "KP. Are you really, really sure you want to do this? It's your last chance to bail. Are you ready to get married and stop going on missions?"

Kim leaned forward so her head was nestled into his neck. She doodled on his bare chest with a finger as she spoke. "Get married to you? Definitely! I have a few wedding day jitters, but nothing that I can't handle. I love you Ronald Dean Stoppable and I want to be with you the rest of my life. Now, stop the missions? I say a big exuberant, yes! They've become a little boring to me lately. The only excitement and challengeis when I fight Shego, and she's getting easier to beat with each passing battle. I don't want to leave people high and dry when they need help, but there are other agencies that can pick up the missions we usually handle. Daddy's right too. Statically speaking, the odds of me or you getting seriously injured increase with each mission. My only real concern right now is what kind of Mother I'll be." They'd reached her room and Ron lovingly laid her on the bed. She reached over, set the alarm and flipped on some soft music. "I believe whole-heartedly it's time to hang up the mantle of teen hero and become a regular teen who's madly deeply in love." She reached up and playfully pulled Ron on top of her. "Does that make any sense?"

"Yes it does. And if you're asking my opinion, I think you'll make a great Mom." He shrugged and laughed lightly, "I mean, If you can babysit the tweebs without killing them, I think you can handle a baby or two." He gave her a quick peck on the lips, "or three," another fast kiss, "or four, or..."

Kim pulled him in for a big, wet, sloppy, extremely long kiss. When they came up for air Kim snarked, "You made your point, thank you very much."

Ron rolled off her and stared at the ceiling. "But I wonder if you will miss the missions. You are a bit of an adrenaline junkie. I think you'll miss that rush."

. "Well, let's see if I can get my adrenaline fix from you." Kim's hand snaked down his chest then entered his boxers. "Starting now!" she growled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_BeepBeepBeBeep_

Kim groggily looked at the Kimmunicator sitting atop an official looking piece of paper. It had the words 'Marriage License' in very fancy, old world script boldly embossed at the top. "Ron," she said hoarsely, "could you get that? I'm not decent."

Ron kissed her. "I'd say you are more than decent. You, are spectacular!" He rolled out of bed and turned on the Kimmunicator. "Hey Wade, what up?"

"Ron. Duff Killigan has kidnapped a land developer, threatened his life and... you're not wearing any clothes!"

Ron pointed the screen at the ceiling and ranted, "Wade! Hello!! Honeymoon!!! No clothing required or wanted! We're following two Doctor's orders here... and my Mom's!" Ron looked over at the spectacular vision not totally covered by the bed sheet. A contented, blissful smile gracing the face of the almost asleep woman calmed him a bit. "Beside, Kim told me she doesn't want to go on any more missions."

Kim sat bolt upright in bed, quickly draping the linen in front of her in modesty. "Yes I do! At least this last one. I want to see how my badical new husband handles a mission. Remember the bet?"

"I do." He paused for a beat. "That's the second time I said that today," Ron mused aloud. "Anyway, I wasn't sure if you'd remember."

Wade heard the exchange but was only seeing the ceiling of Kim's room. "Your ride will be outside in five minutes. Well, I'd better make it ten." He grinned and finished quickly, "You guys need to get dressed Wade out."

Ron cautiously turned the screen to him and saw it was blank. He smiled wickedly at Kim. "Wanna see what a quickie is like before heading off to work?"

"Yes, please and thank you!" Kim growled and beckoned him back to bed with outstretched arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two teens watched Duff Killigan rant and scream at a man tressed up outside the construction trailer. "Well, what's the plan Ron?" Kim cautiously inquired.

Ron thought for a New York minute and said, "I'll taunt Killigan and you go save the developer guy. Then when you're clear, I'll take Duff out. Just stand beside me until I have his full attention. I'll give you a little shove to the side to go rescue him."

"Are you sure Ron?" she queried. He glared at her with his full game face. "Sorry Dear," she cooed. "It's your mission."

Our two heroes stood up. They were a full one hundred yards, (a mere three quarters pitching wedge,) from the Scottish Villain. "Hey Duff," Ron yelled at the top of his lungs. "Leave the poor man alone. He's only doing his job."

"Ach, it's the red headed wench and her pet baboon. You nay can stop me this time Lass, you're past your prime!" Duff lofted an exploding golf ball at them. "It shan't take me nay long to dispose of you."

Ron began to glow a brilliant shade of blue. He caught the destructive sphere, looked curiously at it and tossed it aside. It exploded harmlessly a dozen feet to the right of them. Ron gently nudged Kim away as he said, "Your little cap gun explosives are nothing to us now." Ron ran toward the Scotsman. He glanced at the tied up hostage and back at Killigan.

Duff picked up the cue and moved away from the trailer. "You might be able to handle me exploding golf balls, but ye nay can protect yourself against me new weapon. I've developed programmable, heat seeking, greens pins missiles."

"That's a mouthful," Ron chided as he slowed a bit.

"Aye, it is. I need to work on me nam'in of me weapons." Duff pushed the big red button half way up the shaft of the pole. It zoomed into the air and leveled off, heading straight at Ron. The new armament glance harmlessly off Ron's blue aura and violently erupted in a ball of flames well behind him. "Ach no. Let's try that one more time. Ye nay can handle a second!" Duff yelled. He looked over to the trailer and saw Kim untying the man and leading him to safety before he launched the second greens pin. Duff nodded slightly.

Ron saw Killigan's head bob briefly and focused his blue aura at the incoming missile. It bounced off Ron's blue hued shield, sped back at an angle to the trailer and blew it to smithereens. Ron halted his half mad dash inches in front of Duff. "I think you shanked that last shot," he quipped and smote the portly Scotsman on the side of his red hairy jaw. Duff Killigan went down like a stone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim stripped off her mission shirt as she and Ron walked into her bedroom. "I think I'll take a shower," she cooed, "care to join me?"

"I'd love to." He sighed and shook his head. "But first I gotta call Felix and apologize for missing bowling. I'll be with you in a minute."

"Well hurry up, Lover," she growled. "I've been a dirty girl today and I need my bottom side scrubbed, realllll harrrrrrrrrrrd!" Her pants dropped around her ankles and she gracefully stepped out of them and continued to the bathroom. In what is a very old cliché move, Kim paused briefly at the door. She glanced back, scratched at the air with her claws and meowed loudly.

Ron suppressed a laugh until he heard the shower start. He got his cell phone out and dialed. "Allo Laddie!" he heard the Scotsman on the other end of the connection. "Ya deed a fine job today. Ya pulled your punch wit perfection."

"And you went down like a Hollywood stunt man," Ron responded with a chuckle.

"I'm glad ya called Ronnie," Duff said sadly. "It's time I git back to me home world and I wanna ta say me Good Byes."

"Really," Rod said in surprise. "I'll miss you. You should know you're probably our last mission. Kim and I got married this morning and we won't be handling any more jobs."

"Ach, congratulations Lad," Duff intoned sincerely. "I'd like to chat wit you more but I gotta git go'in. I just wish I could bring a few things along wit me. I dare say I'll miss the Scotch Whisky and haggis of this world. Ye nay can git em on Altunia."

"We'll make a deal then," Ron said all business-like. "I'll beam you Scotch and haggis and you can send us back some Altunian wine."

"Aye Laddie!" Killigan said enthusiastically. "It's a deal!"

"May the spirit of Robbie Burns go with you," Ron sincerely chimed.

"Ronnie boy," Duff choked back a sob, "you really know how ta bring a tear to a Scotsman's eye."

They bade their good byes and Ron went to the bathroom to have some wet fun with his very special, brand new wife.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Thought I'd post another chapter while I can. I'm writing # 10 right now and 6-9 are being re-read and edited. I usually write the whole thing, then post because I come up with ideas to add to earlier chaps sometimes or notice glaring discrepancies that need fixing. I'm sure you've might have noticed a few in chapter 1. I have. I'll try to post agin soon, but work is starting to majorly pick up.

My book is slowly coming back around as my villain took a left turn and threw me for a loop. I got out my whip and he's/she's back in line. (I won't spoil whether it's a man or woman.)


	6. Chapter 6 Four New Homes

Disclaimer and A/N: The gang and situation of the series Kim Possible are wholly owned by The Disney Company. I borrow them to write these stories. I get nothing but your reviews. Kim and Ron have gotten married and are starting a family. One problem though, Ron is from another planet and is here to observe Kim. Oh, another problem you say? Ron and Tara are already married. Ron will get an explanation for that one later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6 Four New Homes

"POSSIBLE, STOPPABLE, MY OFFICE NOW!" The man hollered. "_Who needs a Public Address system when you have a voice that can carry throughout the entire school,"_ Steve Barkin thought as he waited outside his office for the two teens. As if on cue, Kim and Ron sauntered slowly up the hallway, hand in hand. The ex-Marine cocked an eyebrow as he held the door. The pair squeezed past him and took seats in front of his desk.He strolled, hands folded behind his back, to his chair and stood towering over the two. (Yes, Steven Oscar Barkin could tower with a desk in the way. As his initials suggest, he is an S.O.B.) "It's so nice of you two to join us in school today," Barkin said sarcastically. "Are you feeling better?"

Ron's eyes darted around and quickly found the upper right hand picture nailed to the side wall of the office while he whistled off tune. Kim bowed her head and gazed at her hands folded primly in her lap. "Yeah, about that," Kim started feebly, fiddling with the two new rings she wore, "we weren't actually sick."

"But your Father called in for you, didn't he," the crew cut man stated flatly.

"NO, I DIDN'T HAVE..." Kim defensively shouted out in a panic. "I..."

Ron shot to his feet and leaned, one-armed, onto the desk. "Mr. B, it's like this," he forcefully said. "Kim finally acknowledged her true feelings for me and I proposed to her. She accepted and yesterday, without our prior knowledge, our parents set up everything. They called in, not us, so we could get married." He held out his left hand and waggled the gold band on his ring finger. Kim held up her left hand. Mr. Barkin could see an identical ring next to a sedately un-ostentatious three carat diamond ring. "Bottom line? The 'rents want grandkids as soon as possible. Now I know you probably don't approve of two teenagers as young as we are getting married and starting a family. But Kim and I are different than most teens. We've been together since Pre-K and will be together for the rest of our natural lives. If you're worried about us completing high school and going on to college, I can assure you we WILL graduate this coming spring and we'll further our education!"

"I..." Barkin started to say something but was cut off.

"If you're worried about our financial situation, which is none of your business, I can assuage your qualms by saying we are quite solvent and can live comfortably on the dividends we earn and have plenty to spare." Ron crossed his arms and sat triumphantly down. Kim looked over at Ron and mouthed 'assuage your qualms?' Ron shrugged and blew an air kiss her way. She smiled broadly and returned the gesture.

Mr. Barkin looked at Kim, then addressed Ron. "I only wanted to know if you were feeling okay after your bout with the flu and if you'd be playing in this Saturday's rugby match. I heard you were going to ask Miss Possible, er, Mrs. Stoppable," Kim blushed and giggled at the name, " here, to watch. I thought she might like to participate, being as athletically inclined as she is. I find this news, and your sudden growth of a spine, has rendered me speechless and at a disadvantage, to say the least. I'd like to see both of you after school, here in my office. We will discuss it further at that time." He glared at the newlyweds and broke out in a huge smile. "Congratulations you two. Now get to class."

Kim got up and walked to the door. Ron stood and said, "Mr. B., I'll be there Saturday morning but I might have to leave early. I need to be in Washington D.C. for a date with a Marine Lieutenant. She's being deployed to the Gulf next month and wants me as a pen pals. I set up the meeting with her before Kim and I..."

"We do everything we can for our troops overseas, whenever we get the chance," Kim continued as she took Ron's hand and gazed into his chocolate brown eyes. "We'll play rugby in the morning and meet the Lieutenant in the afternoon for your date. I think she'll understand you wanting to show off your new bride whenever possible," she giggled. "Though she might be a tad disappointed to find you're off the market."

"I think she'll be fine with the news," Barkin said with a grin. "Not everyone gets to meet Team Possible in person."

"I'm happy to tell you Team Possible is retiring Mr. Barkin," Kim beamed. "We're hanging up our hero status and just want to live our lives as a normal couple. We're going to focus on school and family from now on."

"I see," Mr. Barkin sighed and smiled. "Well, be sure to wish the Lieutenant the best of luck from an old trench grunt."

The two former teen heroes walked into the crowded hallways and were immediately accosted from behind. Kim felt someone grab her shoulder. She spun away quickly and went into a defensive Karate stance, left foot and left hand slid forward at the ready, crouching back on her right leg. Monique jumped back with her hand covering a huge smile. "Sorry to startle you girlfriend, but you didn't have to go all ninja to show off your ring." She leapt forward and grabbed Kim's hand. "Let me see, let me see!" she squealed. Her eyes went wide as she gazed at the sparkling gem. "Wow!" she marveled. Kim merely giggled.

Ron felt a tap on his back and turned to see Felix. "So you two bailed on bowling to get hitched?" the wheelchair bound boy asked with a sly wink. "I can dig it."

"Nope," Ron said and winked back at his Intergalactic Justice co-worker, "you got it wrong. We ditched school to get married. We were fighting Duff Killigan at the time we were suppose to be at the alleys with you."

"Girl, that is the biggest rock I've ever seen with my own eyes," Monique sang. "So you two are really married?" Kim nodded and blushed. "Well if I'd known Ron was actually looking to get hitch, I wouldn't have caveat'ed my proposal." She walked over to the boys and stroked Ron's face. "Kim's right. You are a great catch and I missed the boat."

Kim snatched Monique's hand from Ron's face and playfully growled, "As you said, his heart belongs to me, so hands off my husband."

The four teens laughed and walked (or rolled in Felix's case) to their first class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monique sat down at the lunchroom table where Kim and Ron were laughing between feeding each other bites of the Fruits of the Seas platter. "Kim girl, you are practically glowing." She leaned in and whispered in Kim's ear, "Have you two been doing the Mattress Mambo between classes?"

"MONIQUE!" Kim squealed and blushed redder than the cocktail sauce condiment on the plate in front of her.

"What? What did she say?" Ron begged.

Kim squeezed Ron's hand. "Monique and I need to have a little girl talk. Do you mind if we leave you for a minute or two... Dear?"

"Sure," Ron said, grabbing another jumbo shrimp and popping it in her mouth. "Knock yourself out. But I'll miss you while your gone, Hon."

Kim latched onto Monique's arm and dragged her over to the windows that looked out onto the schoolyard. Ron watched as Kim went into a animated monologue, with an occasional "NO!" or "GET OUT!" from Monique. Finally the two girls came arm and arm, laughing, back to the table. "I didn't think Ron, or anyone for that matter, had that kinda stamina," Monique stated in admiration as they sat down.

"Stamina?" Ron queried. "I only carried Kim up two flights of stairs."

"And you two went at it for, like, fourteen hours?" Monique shot back.

"It was more like only ten or eleven," Kim waved it off. "We had to stop for the wedding and fighting Killigan. Oh, and we did take breaks to eat lunch and dinner. I guess all the freak fighting can build up ones endurance."

Ron blushed. "Are you two talking about what I think you two are talking about?"

"May I have another scallop?" Kim asked, changing the subject. Ron shrugged and picked out a juicy breaded delectable and held it for Kim to take a bite.

"And you're okay with giving up the good battle against those evil dudes?" Monique quizzed.

Kim wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Actually, I am. I told Ron the missions were getting a bit boring, but the truth of the matter is," she looked down and saw she had unconsciously shredded the paper napkin, "I get majorly stressed whenever the Kimmunicator goes off. After we covered Statistical Analysis in our Calculus class, it got me thinking. The odds of one of the Super Villains taking over the world are like a billion to one and the odds of one of us getting majorly injured are down to, like, ten to one. So Mom and Daddy's approval of us getting married was a deciding factor on quitting the missions." She glommed onto Ron's hand and smirked. "And I can get my adrenaline fix without having to wait for a villain to make his or her move."

"Wow," Ron amazed. "I didn't know you stressed out over the missions, you hid it so well."

"Well slap my grandma and call me Buford," Monique chimed, "Ron doesn't know everything about you?"

"Nope, but we'll have the rest of our lives to find out these things," Kim sighed. "And I''m okay with doing only that."

"What if the villains come for you?" Monique asked.

Ron's serious face arose. "If they're afraid of us even though we've retired and they attack me or my family, I will take the bastards out! No one messes with my loved ones!" Ron slammed his fist on the table and looked at Monique as his eyes changed from chocolate brown to a fiery glowing blue. "And that goes for the safety of our friends too." His eyes flashed briefly, then recovered to their normal hue and his goofy grin returned.

"Whoa," Monique exhaled. "Kim's told me about your Monkey Mojo but that's the first time I've seen it work. That was scary!"

Kim held both of Ron's hands in hers. "Ron, Dear, we've focused so much on how I feel about our marriage and everything, we've completely forgotten your destiny. You're suppose to become the Mystical Monkey Master. Won't you have to give all that up?"

Ron puzzled for a moment. "I don't know. I guess it's something I'll have to talk to Sensei about. I have no idea what being the triple M is suppose to entail." He squeezed Kim's hands and gazed into her emerald-hued eyes. "But if it's a choice between wielding the Lotus Blade and saving a few people, or following you into retirement, well I'd pick you any day Sugar-kins."

"My Gawd," Monique said exasperated, "I think I'm about to go into diabetic shock, it's so syrupy sweet in here."

The three teens laughed as the bell rang, sending them to their lockers. When Ron opened his, Rufus jumped onto his face with a big joyful squeal. "Rufus, Buddy!" Ron said gleefully, "You're back!"

Kim got the books she needed for her next class out of her locker and shut the door. "Wade had you for a few days Rufus, so what's the verdict? What's his finally findings on the Rufus Factor?"

Rufus held out one paw. "Rufus Factor." He held out the other paw. "Ron Factor." The petite pink rodent see-sawed his imaginary scales up and down, then leveled them. "Non Factor." Rufus shrugged and hopped onto Kim's shoulder and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you too," she cooed and rubbed his belly with a fingertip. "But I should warn you, there are a few changes in our lives."

"Huh?" Rufus gawked at her. "Changes?"

Rufus stayed on Kim's shoulder as the teens walked to class. "Yes, changes." Kim said. "One, Ron and I are now married, like his parents and mine."

"Married?" Rufus repeated and jumped for joy. "Woo Hoo!"

"And two," Kim continued, "no more missions."

"No Missions!? _HINK!_" Rufus went into shock and fell off his perch.

Ron deftly grabbed him half way to the floor and put the naked mole rat in his pocket. "I think he'll be okay after I explain it to him and he's had time to absorb it." They walked into the classroom and took their seats as the bell rang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vice Principle Steve Barkin paced behind his desk, hands folded behind his back. "While I normally would disapprove and frown at two teens your age getting married and starting a family of their own volition, I must admit you are a unique couple. As you informed me earlier, you've been together for quite some time and both of your parents are in favor of your union. You're heroic en devours are highly commendable and have not been a detriment to your education so I don't see you two falling behind if you start a family. As long as you keep your grades up, there's nothing I can do..." he stopped his pacing briefly to faced them and smiled, "but to wish you all the best." Barkin returned to his pacing. "If it makes any difference, I approve of your decision. You two have led a fuller, more rewarding life in the few years I've know you than most people do in a lifetime. You've save the world on countless occasions and deserve everyones best wishes and support in your retirement." He stopped in his tracks again and looked at Kim and Ron. "I trust you two whole-heartedly." He placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. "And Ronald, standing up for Kim and taking charge of the situation like you did this morning makes me proud of what you're becoming. It definitely makes up for the pickle incident so I won't be coming down on you anymore." He stood up straight and went to his chair behind the desk. He sat down and started shuffling papers. "Now, since the school day is over and both you two and I have other things to do, you're dismissed."

Kim walked around the desk and put her hand on his shoulder. "Since we're in your private office and not in public," she kissed him on the cheek, "Thank You for your blessing. It means a lot."

Ron extended his right hand. "Same from me Mr. B."

Mr. Barkin blushed a bright red, shook Ron's hand and wave them out of his office. "Get out of here you two. Go have..." his blush deepened and he shuffled the papers faster.

"Would you like to go to the tree house for an hour or two," Kim coyly asked as they exited the outer office.

"Yes, yes I would love that," Ron said lovingly, "but we have one stop to make on the way."

"Where?" Kim puzzled.

"You'll see."

Ron rang the doorbell of the two story house. A young blond woman quickly answered and chimed, "Ron, Kim, so nice to see you. Come on in."

"It's nice to see you too, Mrs. Provo," Kim responded with a cheerful smile.

"You can call me Ginger," the woman smiled back genuinely. "We married couples call each other by our first names." Kim was taken aback and Ginger smirked. "You should know news travels at the speed of light in this neighborhood. Ted and I heard about your wedding the day it happened."

"Well Ginger," Ron giggled and blushed, "our Dad, Mr. Dr. Possible told me you and Ted were moving to Wisconsin and need to sell your house. Is that right?"

Ginger Provo ushered the newlyweds into the living room and offered them a seat. "That's true. Ted got transfered to Milwaukee and we'll be moving within the week. Are you interested in the place?"

"Yes we are," Ron nodded. "Our parents want us to retire from missions and are pressing us to start a family. This house is strategically ideal, lying between the two houses."

"And it's big enough for any size family," Ginger added, "since it has five bedrooms and a big backyard. Would you like a tour?"

Ron looked at Kim and she smiled and nodded yes. Ron nodded his head. "Please and thank you," Kim chimed.

"Well, as you can see," Ginger said as she indicated the room with a sweep of her arms, "this is the living room." She stood. "I'll take you into the kitchen next and get you two something to drink. I'm just brewing a batch of iced tea. Will that be okay?"

"Yes, please and thank you," both Kim and Ron said as they stood and followed the older woman through the doorway into the dinning room then into the kitchen.

"We're going to leave most of the furniture," Ginger said as she entered the kitchen and busied herself with glasses and ice. "Ted's company has set us up with a furnished home at a really great price. I'm sure he'd be happy to pass on our good deal to you two. We both love watching you two grow up. You are such cute kids, always playing together." She served Ron and Kim their glasses and took a sip from her own. "As you can see out the back door, there's a pool and cabana out back, along with a tennis court and playground." She blushed slightly as a tear came to her eye. "We were hoping we could starting our family here, but it wasn't meant to be. We found out I can't have children."

Kim put her glass on the counter and hugged their neighbor. "I'm so sorry to hear that Ginger," she murmured. "Have you consider adoption?"

Ginger embraced Kim briefly then pushed out of the hug. "We did, but we decided to wait a few years. We might think about it again after we get settled in our new home."

"Whether we buy the house or not," Ron said sadly, "we'd like to keep in touch with you after you move. You and Mr. Provo, uh Ted, always had a wave, a smile and a pleasant word whenever we'd pass by your house."

"We'd like that too," Ginger said, picking up her glass of tea.

"I don't see a fence at the back of your property," Kim observed. "The fences on either side of the yard go on as far as I can see. How big is the backyard?"

"Well," Ginger pointed out the window, "you see that hill about a half mile past the stables?"

"You have stables? Coolio!" Ron marveled and gawked. "Oh yeah, there they are!"

"Well, the property goes on for about two miles past the top of that hill," Ginger giggled. "We were going to get some horses but we found out Ted is allergic. We still use the trails out back for hiking and our daily exercise. Now, I'll show you the rest of the house."

By the time they had finished the tour Ted had gotten home and joined them in the living room. "So you think you'd be interested in buying the place?" he asked.

Ron squeezed Kim's hand and she answered, "Yes we would. How much are you asking for everything?"

Ted scratched his chin. "Wellll, we're getting our new house for one fifty. It's almost the same sized but without the property out back." He looked over to his wife. "But we also appreciate what you've done in saving the world and want to Thank You for that. How about one hundred thousand dollars for everything?"

Ron looked shocked. "The house, furnishings and land for that little? It must be worth a half mill. We could never take advantage of you like that. How about," he felt Kim raise four fingers as they held hands, "four hundred thousand."

"No, no, no," Ted protested. "As I said, you've done so much for your country and the world, I could never forgive myself." He stood abruptly, excused himself and left the room.

"I hope we didn't offend him," Ron sadly exhaled.

Ginger laughed. "No, I think I know what's going on. Let's just wait until he comes back. Will you two stay for dinner?"

Ron looked at Kim. She nodded. "We'd love to, Thank You. But only if I get to help," Ron said with a smile.

"Ted and I heard what happen when you took over the school cafeteria," Ginger beamed. "I'd be honored to just watch you in the kitchen."

Kim and Ron both brought out their cell phones. "If we're going to eat here, we need call our folks," Kim said and speed dialed her parents while Ron called his.

"Ted," Ginger yelled, "time to eat." She and, well, mostly Ron, had prepared and set out a feast fit for a king and his court.

Ted came out of the den and inhaled deeply. "Smells wonderful," he sighed. He sat down at the dinning room table with the others. "I should probably tell you what I've been doing for the past hour but I don't want this great food to get cold. Let's eat, then talk." They enjoyed the repast while the conversation remained light. They talked about Ted's new job, the quietness of the community and of Kim and Ron's exploits. (It was a quiet neighborhood except when the occasional VTOL or helicopter would land in front of the Possible or Stoppable house.)

There was a knock at the door as the four finished clearing the table and had everything in the dishwasher. Ted answered and escorted James and Ann Possible and Jan and Dean Stoppable into the living room. Everyone sat down except Ted. "Now that we're all here, we can begin negotiations."

"Negotiations?" Ron wondered aloud, "I thought we were just talking."

"There's a very old, little known and seldom enforced law on the Colorado Law books that says a person under the age of twenty one can not own property," Ted stated. "You now know about it and it will be enforced in this room. That means you two teenagers are out of the loop for this session." The six adults smiled knowingly. "Now," Ted continued, "I also talked with my new boss in Milwaukee and he told me Ginger and I can have our new house free and clear if we can broker a sweet deal with you all. The company, which is located next to the big cheese wheel there, was saved by you two when Drakken tried to bury the state in magma. He believes in returning that favor with a favor. I believe that's how you two usually got your rides to your missions, right?"

"Yes, but I think..." Kim started but was cut off.

"Kim sweetie," Dean Stoppable said with a slightly wicked smile, "shut up and listen while the adults talk."

"Yes, Mr. Stoppable," Kim said weakly.

"And from now on," Dean added while holding up his wifes hand, "you will call us Mom and Dad."

"Yes, Dad." Kim said, perking up with a cheesy smile.

"We're only letting you listen in because it will affect where you live," Ann said to the two teenagers.

"Yes Mom," both Kim and Ron giggled.

"Good, now that we got that out of the way," Ted regained control of the meeting, "let me tell you what I think should happen. It will be a simple exchange of property. Ginger and I will get our house in Milwaukee for free and you accept this house and land gratis."

"To make it equitable," James said while stroking his chin, "I think you should get some extra money for the land. It is very valuable. Say, ninety or a hundred thou?"

Ginger shook her head at her husband. "No," Ted said flatly, "I we can not accept that."

"Well," Dean said scratching the back of his head, "you could at least let us pay the cost of transferring the deeds, for both houses. You think your boss would go for that?"

Ted looked at Ginger. They both nodded. Ted got out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey Fred, it's Ted. Here's what we've come up with. Ginger and I get the new house for free while the newlyweds get our old house for the cost of transferring the deeds and any additional costs that should arise. They insist on paying something for the extra acreage." He listened for a minute and smiled. "Very good. I'll see you in a week." Ted hung up the phone and turned to the others. "Here's the only deal my boss will agree to. Ginger and I get the new house, you get this house for free and..." he smiled broadly, "you pay Ginger and I one dollar for the land. It seems Fred talked to a few government officials in both states while we were eating and, because it's for Kim and Ron, all transfer fees and costs will be waived for both houses."

The room went quiet for a whole minute before it erupted in good cheer. Jan finally quieted the din and said, "It looks like Kim and Ron have touched the lives of quite a few people in the past and their good deeds are returning to bless them, and us all."

Ted broke out a bottle of champagne and uncorked it. Ginger poured eight glasses and handed them out, saying to the two teens, "With your parents permission, we'll forgo the age requirement for this toast." The two Fathers in the room nodded their consent.

Ron quieted the room when everyone had a glass. "I know I'm not the one who should be making this toast, but I have something to say." He grabbed Kim's hand for support. "Kim and I are really very lucky. We have the best parents any kid could want and live in a neighborhood where the people are super. Thank you Ted and Ginger for being great neighbors and arranging this deal to give Kim and I a home to raise a family. I hope your new home will make you equally as happy. And, both our parents will have to deal with a somewhat new home too. We won't be around as much, so it's like you're getting new homes also." He raise his glass. "So to that end, here's to four new homes."

Everyone raised their glass and sang, "To four new homes!" They clinked their glasses together for luck and everyone sipped their champagne.

Dean clapped his son on the back, grinning from ear to ear. "For someone who's never made a toast before, that was excellent."

"Yes," Ginger said beaming. "Would you two like to spend tonight in your new home? Ted and I wouldn't mind."

Kim wrapped an arm around Ron and said, "Thank you for the offer, but Ron and I can wait until you move out. I'm sure you two have to say your good byes to the place and need your privacy."

Ron looked around the room. "You said you were leaving most of the furniture. What are you taking with you?"

"Well, beside the kitchen and table ware like the plates, dishes, pots, pans and utensils, just the master bedroom suite and this." Ted walked over to a very old roll top desk. "This desk was my great great grandfathers. And before you offer, my company is picking up the cost of the move." He grinned wickedly.

"Aha," Ron slyly groaned, "you read my mind."

Ginger came over and put her hands on Kim and Ron's shoulders. "Are you two still looking for a way to repay us for giving you this house? Don't you understand you've already paid us a thousand time over by what you've done in your lives? If it were up to me and most of the people in this world, you'd be living in a palace with nothing to want." She looked sadly at the two. "But I know you would never accept all those gifts. Your parents raised you to believe that a good deed finished is it's own reward." She paused for a second before nodding and adding, "I'll be quiet about our little deal. That way no one else will get the right idea and shower you with everything you deserve."

Kim and Ron hugged their host. Kim smiled, "Thank You Ginger for being so understanding."


	7. Chapter 7 New Orders and Bonnie

Disclaimer and A/N: All things Kim Possible on the TV and in stores are owned by the Walt Disney Co. Kim, Ron and occasionally Bonnie tell me a story or two and I write them down. In return, I get only your reviews. Kim and Ron got married but Ron is an alien here to clean up the world's problems. A twisted little AU rated M for the occasional gratuitous sex scene. They are teens with raging hormones. Also, there's frank talk between Kim and her Mother about the female anatomy and pregnancy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7 New Orders and Bonnie

"And that's what's been happening with Kim and I over the past few days," Ron said to the TV, set on channel 911. "I realize I've overstepped the boundaries of my assignment and went to phase five. It seemed the correct course of action at the time." Ron looked over to Felix and Tara playing in the Monroe pool. Bonnie was seated in a chair in front of the television, listening to his report and drinking wine.

"The Council was listening to your report and believe you acted correctly," the Controller stated. "Phase four only concerned her dating habits and you can obtain observations of other couples at school."

"Understood," Ron chimed. "What of Kim ceasing our missions?"

"It is surprising that it happened so quickly but that scenario was predicted," the Controller said. "We foresaw a time when she got married and she would end her heroic en devours to stay beside her mate."

"So my new objectives are to observe and obtain phase four examples of other couples at school while I run phase five with Kim. That's the marital habits thingie, right?"

"Correct."

"Of course the Counsel realizes that my observations of Kim and my marriage will not be like any other couple," Ron said, pacing bare in front of the television. "Kim is a very unique individual and will not fit in with the norms of this or any other community."

"The Counsel understands that, but her old fashioned morals and valued taught to her by her parents, along with her advanced athletic abilities and ethics will make for some uniquely strange situations."

Ron smiled, "I understand and will do my utmost to comply. I have one more issue to bring up. I would like to remodel our new house to become another base of operations."

The voice of the Controller didn't answer right away. Finally, "The Counsel wonders if Kim Possible's natural curiosity might lead her to find out the intent of the base. If that happens, she would have to be brought on board and informed of everything. That, as you know, is the final phase."

"I understand the risks," Ron said, "and will try to avoid that happening too soon. But I will need to make my reports and getting away from her will be difficult. She is a bit possessive and clingy and doesn't like to be alone very much." He turned to Felix as he and Tara took seats near the TV. "Remember when we were practicing for Zombie Palluzza, Felix? Kim called all the cheerleaders in for a special practice session?" The four teens laughed. Ron returned his attention to the screen and the Controller. "I was thinking, with a base at my house I could walk outside while she is otherwise occupied and make my reports quickly and unobserved by her. Also, the others will be over for pool parties and such and will be able to work out of the new base."

"Agreed," The Controller stated. "The necessary equipment will be installed after you take ownership of the house and you and Kim are both at school."

"Thank you and the Counsel," Ron said in relief. Then he realized something. "Ah, I guess I have one more point to raise. Technically, on this planet I'm married to two people; Tara and Kim. That is called bigamy here and is against the laws of this country."

"Yes," The Controller pondered. "I believe we used to have an antiquated law like that many centuries or maybe even a millennium ago. It has since been stricken from the books a long time ago. We have treaties with the Earth governments stipulating certain laws do not apply to you during your assignments on the planet. This is one of them. If you wish to dissolve your marriage to Tara, well, that is up to you."

"Thank you for the clarification," Ron said in greater relief than before.

"Tara here," the platinum blond chimed in. "I am happy with the situation as it is and don't want to end my relationship with Ron."

"And, at this time, I don't wish to end it with Tara," Ron added as he winked at her. "I was only seeking legal clarification."

"Very good," The Controller said. "We do have a request from our Southeast Asia branch. They would like your assistance in finally resolving the on going conflict in Sri Lanka. You will contact them and work out a solution using any and all means necessary. You have one week to complete this mission."

"Understood," the four teens sitting naked in front of the television chimed.

"Controller out." The screen went black.

Bonnie picked up the remote and dropped the channel down one spot to 910. Wade appeared on the screen. "Hey guys," he chirped. "I was listening in on your reports and heard the new assignment. I guess you need a comprehensive evaluation of the situation in Sri Lanka. I'll be streaming the data to your I.J. communicators shortly."

"Please and Thank You Wade," Bonnie sang. Ron, Tara and Felix stared wide-eyed at Bonnie. Even Rufus, on his perch in the cabana, sat up and glared. Her hand shot to cover her mouth. "OMG! I'm channeling Kim now with my new orders!" she whined. The three other teens and the naked mole rat laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim and Ron walked down the hall, an arm draped across each other's back to the opposite side hip. Mr. Barkin stood his ground and shook his head in disapproval as the couple separated and walked past him, one to the left and the other to the right. They immediate reconnected after passing the Vice Principal. Barkin spun on his heels and growled. "STOPPABLES!"

The couple turned as one in the sparsely populated hall. "Yes Mr. Barkin?" Kim queried. "We need to get to the gym. The last class is over and we're heading to cheer practice you know."

"Yes, I know," Barkin barked. "And I want you to know you are treading a fine line, walking in the halls like that. I also want you two to know I'm aware of your little make out sessions in the upper bleachers during or after said practice. If I catch you so much as kissing..." he warned with an upraised finger point.

Ron broke away from Kim and walked back to stand in front of Mr. Barkin. Kim slowly came up behind him, laying her head on his shoulder to look at the teacher. "Mr. B, Kim and I have throughly studied the schools policy on PDA and you just violated our right to walk as we were. As to our supposed make out sessions in the gym? You know we haven't been to cheer practice since this all started three days ago. Do you honestly think," he put his right hand on his heart and stood proudly cocking his head to one side showing Barkin a partial profile, "the Middleton Mad Dog and Head Cheerleader would violate such rules?"

Steve Barkin looked sternly at the two in front of him. "Yes, yes I think you would and have! The janitor has reported strange, damp sticky stains in the upper row of the bleachers a couple of hours after the cheer squad had left for the night."

"So no one could possibly sneak in the gym during school hours, before the squad arrives," Kim said as she walked to Ron's side and linked arms, "or come in after the squad has left. Also, with the lighting the way it is during practice, anyone on the floor wouldn't be able to see a thing in the dark upper bleachers during practice. And as Ron just stated, we haven't attended cheer practice for a couple of days, since we became a couple and got married. So how could it have been us?"

The face, neck and hands (possibly the entire body) of Steve Barkin: Vice Principal, substitute teacher and only disciplinarian for the school, turned fire engine red. "I... KISS... YOU... IF... CATCH..." he sputtered and spun quickly to stomp off down the hall.

Kim turned to Ron and kissed him long and hard after Mr. Barkin rounded the corner. "That was so much fun," she squealed. "Now I know why you've spent so much time in detention, playing him like that. You've absolutely driven the man bonkers."

Ron shook his head. "Nope. He's bottled up so much rage, he's a walking heart attack ready to happen. I'm just trying to be a little release valve to ease some of the pressure. Though, I think we just might send him over the edge of the cliff if he ever does catch us in the bleachers."

A concerned Kim said, "If that's the case, maybe we should stop sneaking into the gym and having our little pet fest in the stands, as fun as they are. Shoot! I never get to sit up there and just watch anymore. I'm always out on the floor or in the front row during a game," she whined then smirked. "And I think you might want to stop mixing your metaphors."

"And I think you might watch your words, Young Lady," Ron playfully chided her. "You came very close to lying there."

They heard the gym door slam shut. "Oh, Snap!" Kim shuttered, "I think we're about to get majorly set upon and questioned by the others on the cheer squad. I haven't talked to any of them since we hooked up."

"Well," Ron linked his arm with hers, "let's go into the lion's den and face the music." Kim laughed. "What?" Ron quizzically asked.

"Nothing," Kim chimed and gave him a peck on the cheek, "my mixed metaphor man."

The two newlyweds walked into the gym. Kim broke away from Ron and yelled her usual line to begin practice, "Okay Ladies, let's get started!"

Most of the squad ran to Kim, gaping at her ring and asking questions all at once. A few of the girls raced to Ron and pawed and grilled him. After a few seconds, Bonnie yelled to everyone, "Okay girls! We all want to get the skinny from Kim. Let her say something to all of us at once so we're not here all night."

Kim looked at Bonnie and smiled. "Thank you Bonnie. Great idea." She held out her hand and beckoned Ron to her side before starting. "First off, it's true. I finally admitted to myself, I love Ron. And yes, we are married." She held out her hand, slowly flashing the rings for everyone to see. Ron held up his hand and wriggled his ring finger too. "And finally, yes. Ron and I have permission... no that's not the word... we have the blessing and orders from our parents to have sex and start a family. If you want to know, sex is absolutely wonderful," she moaned in ecstasy. "Yes, the first time hurt a bit, but it was well worth it afterwards. And yes Bonnie, it is a real three carat diamond and solid twenty four carat gold band."

"You might have heard some rumors as to how we can afford our rings," Ron continued. "I got another Naco Royalty check and Kim's Dad has banked a few rewards for us. Together we're worth around a quarter billion, with a B, dollars. Now before you try to glomp onto either Kim or I, we are not spending any of it like I did with my first check," he spun to look at the brunette with teal color eyes, "Bonnie! I learned my lesson. We've also concluded negotiations for the Provo house, half way between our regular homes. We will be moving in in about a week and we will be having a housewarming party shortly after. You're all invited."

"That's right," Kim continued. "We'll let you know the date beforehand. Now, any questions?"

Tara meekly raised her hand and coyly asked, "There are rumors that you did, IT, for ten or twelve hours the first day. Is that true and weren't you a little sore after?" All the girls laughed and giggled.

Kim blushed a deep red. Ron stepped in. "I can't speak for Kim, but it wasn't eleven hour straight. We took breaks four or five different times. You know, to eat and fight Duff Killigan and such. And yes, I was a bit sore after. I know Kim was a tad tired. She slept for a few hours after. I also know her recuperative powers are pretty strong with all the martial arts, cheerleading and freak fighting she does."

Tara asked, "Would you do it with me for that long Ronnie?" She winked suggestively as her tongue rolled around her lusty ruby red lips.

Ron laughed, shook his head and opened his mouth to answer. Kim cut him off with an evil look at the platinum blond girl. "No he won't! He's all mine ladies!" She latched protectively onto his arm. "Oh, one more thing. Since I'm trying to get pregnant, I think it would be wise to step down and designate a new captain and co-captain. I'll let you think about it and vote after the regionals. Now, if there aren't any more silly questions..." she looked at each member of the squad and especially long and hard at Tara. "Good, let's get some practice in. Regionals are next week."

After practice, Kim walked over to the usually snarky brunette. "Ah Bonnie, are you alright. You were great at practice. I've never seen you so focused. You weren't your usually... uh, uncooperative self. You even had your cell phone turned off."

Bonnie looked down at the floor for a few seconds then latched onto Kim in a big hug. "I am so sorry Kim. Sorry for talking down to you and Ron all these years," she sobbed. "I don't expect us to be friends, but can you ever forgive me?"

Kim cautiously returned the embrace and felt Bonnie physically wince and gasp at her touch before continuing to cry onto her shoulder. "Bonnie, Is this a play for the captaincy?" She got no answer so she said, "Ron and I don't hold it against you for coming down on us all the time. Ron actually thinks it's kind of funny. I, on the other hand, know the pain you try to inflict on us, first comes to you from your sisters."

Bonnie's sobs slowly subsided and she unwrapped her arms from around Kim. She backed away, her head still down and shoulders slumped forward. "How can you be so kind and understanding after," _sniffle,_ "after all I've put you two through? Calling you two losers and everything at every opportunity."

"Bonnie," Kim reached out to comfort the girl, but Bonnie quickly stepped back out of reach. "as I said, we know why you act like you do. You got the whole Food Chain thing from Connie and Lonnie, right?" Bonnie's head bobbed up and down once. "They created Queen Bonnie, so it's not you Ron and I are mad at. We're angry at your sisters for doing the awful things they've done to you, to make you the person you are. It's not your fault. If you want to start over, I'm willing. And I'm sure Ron would welcome a friendlier Bonnie with open arms."

"Yeah," Bonnie groaned, "Especially if that Bonnie doesn't put him down and call him a loser or worse whenever their paths cross."

Kim quickly stepped forward and grabbed Bonnie by the shoulders. "I remember the real you. The one I first met in Pre-K that was outgoing and always smiling, willing to be everyones friend. You changed a lot in second grade, about the time your Father started to work for the State Department and was away from home a lot, right? You went fully over to the dark side when your sisters found out what boys are for and introduced you to the Food Chain concept."

Bonnie's head rose just a little. "Yeah, you're right, on all counts. The Food Chain became my life. Darn my sisters for ever telling me about it. I thought it was the end all. Now I'm beginning to see how wrong it is. I just hate it! But, how can I abandon my life as I now know it and get back to be that little girl again?"

Kim spotted Ron standing behind Bonnie. She shook her head slightly and blew him an air kiss. Ron nodded in understanding. "I don't think you want to revert back that far. But if you really want to change you need to forget about the Food Chain. Ron and I will always be there to help you and be your friend. Tara cares about you too and she can help, if you just ask her."

Bonnie looked up at Kim, her puffy red eyes still leaking tears. "Are you sure Ron could ever be that generous and forgive me?"

"Of course I could Bonnie," Ron said softly. "All you'd ever need to do is ask."

Bonnie spun quickly and stared wide-eyed at him. She just as quickly spun back onto Kim's shoulder. "Don't look at me I must look horrible how long were you standing there listening?" she rapidly fired at him.

Ron stepped forward and gently place a hand on her shoulder. "I heard most of it. Enough to say Kim is right on all counts about how I see you, and that I've always wanted to be your friend. Even when you were call me a loser, I alway hoped you didn't really mean it or that you were just acting that way cause you thought that's the way a girl got a guys attention. You know, a boy would dip a girl's pig tails in the ink well or a girl snarked at the boy to make the other like them."

Kim giggled. Bonnie half sobbed, half laughed on Kim shoulder. Bonnie snorted, "That is the most convoluted thing I've heard you say Stoppable!"

"Well, at least I'm consistent," Ron grinned. "Being a bit convoluted got me and Kim together. It seems that's the way I get through to the ladies."

Bonnie pulled away from Kim and wiped her arm across he eyes, sniffling. "Has he always been so..."

Kim giggled. "So what, Insightful? Convoluted? Loving? Generous? Maybe a bit wacky and obtuse? Yep. Those are a few of the many things I love about him."

Bonnie spun and embraced Ron. "Please forgive me for always putting you down! For calling you all sorts of names. Can you please, please forgive me for being a major BIT..." the word caught in her throat.

"What?" Ron coyly asked. "For being a bit grumpy? A... little bittersweet? A source of Bituminous Coal?"

"Stoppable!" Bonnie tried to leaned out of his strong grasp and pounded weakly on his chest with one fist. "Don't do that! It's not fair! You should be yelling and screaming at me for putting you down and calling you a loser. You shouldn't be making jokes about it."

Ron grabbed her fist and pulled her in tight. "What good would that do us. You sour on me and I mad at you. We'd both be back to square one. I got over my anger with your verbal venom a long time ago. I always try to move forward." He gently but firmly forced her head up so he could look into her eyes. "Would you like to move forward with me and Kim?" She weakly nodded. Ron wrapped her in his arms and Kim came in from behind for a group embrace.

The trio stood there hugging for a minute before Kim said, "You've just taken your first step forward."

The three teens walked arm in arm out to the parking lot, Bonnie supported between Kim and Ron. They arrived at Bonnie's car and she got in behind the wheel. "Are you sure you're okay to drive?" Ron asked, "cause Kim or I can drive you home and walk from there. It's only about a mile or so."

Bonnie sniffled and smiled. "It's more like three miles, but I'll be okay. Thank you for the offer."

"Wow," Ron marveled. "Bonnie Rockwaller politely thanked us."

"Yes I did!" Bonnie wailed and slammed her head on the steering wheel, sobbing openly.

Kim motioned Ron to the other side of the car. Ron walked around, opened the door and tried to pull the weeping Bonnie into the passenger seat. "On you lap," Kim said softly. Ron sat in the seat and firmly pulled Bonnie onto his lap. She curled into a ball in his arms, sobbing into his chest. Kim got in the driver's side, dug the keys out of Bonnie's purse and started the car.

Half way home, Bonnie had recovered enough to sit up and allow Ron to crawl over into the back seat of the convertible. (Safely halted at a stop sign of course.) They stopped a block from the Rockwaller residence. Kim and Ron got out and stepped over to the driver's side as Bonnie slid behind the wheel. Kim was about to say something but Bonnie stopped her with an upraised hand. "Don't say a word," Bonnie said firmly. "If you or Stoppable say one thing I'll probably go to pieces again. I can drive home from here, call Tara and she and I can share a gallon of ice cream tonight and talk." Her voice softened a bit as she continued. "If I have a couple of relapses in the next few days, please forgive me and understand it will take me some time to get the Food Chain and Queen Bonnie out of my system." She held up her hand again. "Not a word, please. Thanks for listening and I'll see you at school tomorrow, I hope."

Bonnie quickly shoved the gear shift into first and laid rubber half way to her house. The car veered into the driveway and stopped on a dime. Kim and Ron watched as Bonnie jump out and ran into the house.

"Well, at least she got home safely," Kim sighed and turned toward her house.

"She's still a bit off though," Ron said as he joined his wife for the walk. "Does she even know tomorrow's Saturday?"

"Tara will help her tonight, and probably tomorrow and Sunday," Kim said. "I think they'll need the whole weekend to get Bonnie fit for school Monday."

"I don't know," Ron said happily. "Bonnie's a strong willed person," he said as he wrapped an arm around Kim's waist, "just like another cheerleader I know. I think Bonnie will be okay by tomorrow night."

Kim wrapped her arm around his waist and gave him a kiss as they walked. "I'd wager she'll..." Kim stopped suddenly and shook her head. "No I won't. I remember the last time I bet a certain insightful guy and lost. I'd probably lose this bet too." She kissed him again before laying her head on his arm as they walked home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both Kim and Ron played exceptionally well in the rugby match. Kim had a small problem comprehending the rules and intent of the game at first, but caught on fast after a quick tutorial from the squad's Captain, Steve Barkin. The couple grabbed a fast shower before being pick up by a government VTOL that zoomed them to their date with Lt. Carson. The Marine was actually thrilled that Kim had come along and that they were married. She said she knew the two might get together, but if they hadn't she would've made a play for Ron's affection. The conversation and late lunch/early dinner meal went by too fast for all three and, as the sun started to dip below the horizon, they bade their good byes as the teens boarded the plane for their return flight. Ron was the one to insist they parachute to Kim's house. But a strong sudden crosswind knocked them off course and they landed in the foothills of their soon-to-be own home. They watched the sunset again from the top of what they thought was the far reaches of the property line, then made love in the moonlight.

Ron and Kim wandered into the Possible kitchen at eleven o'clock sharp. Ann Possible was just emptying the dishwasher and getting thing ready for the morning breakfast. As they entered the back door, Kim and Ron chimed, "Hi Mom, we're home."

"Hi Dears," Ann said smiling, "how was your trip to Washington? I thought you were suppose to be home earlier?"

"Yeah," Ron said, scratching his head. "When we bailed out of the plane we got caught in a crosswind and ended up about a mile or two from here up in the foothills. I guess we kinda got lost after watching the sunset."

A wicked little smile appeared on Ann's face. "Lost for over three hours! That's too bad. You could've used the opportunity to have a make out session under the stars."

"Ah, right!" Ron said. "Kim and I will sleep here if you don't mind. I'm a bit wiped from the trip so..." He quickly headed for the door.

Ann said sincerely. "We don't mind at all now that you're married."

"I'll be up in a minute Ron," Kim said and blew him an air kiss. He caught it and exited the kitchen door. Kim turned to her Mother. "Ah, Mom?"

"Yes Dear?" Ann came over to Kim and started pulling leaves, grass and twigs from her daughters waist band and hair. "You know you really need to brush yourself off better before you get dressed in those foothills."

"Yeah," Kim half-heartedly laughed, "but I have a medical question. I mean we covered most of it in Health Class, and you and I have talked a little about it before but..."

"Yes?"

"Well, you know my period is a little irregular."

"Yes," Ann said in her professional voice. "It's because you're a very physical, athletic woman. That sometimes throws off the menstrual cycle."

"Yeah," Kim blushed. "But with a wonky menstrual cycle, how will I know if I'm pregnant, or if it will effect me so I can't conceive?"

Dr. Ann Possible let out a long slow breath. "Kim Dear, you shouldn't worry. As long as you have a cycle, no matter how wonky it gets, you'll be able to get pregnant." She put a caring hand on her daughter/patient's shoulder. "And you'll know you are when the regular symptoms arise."

"Thanks Mom," Kim sighed as she wrapped her Mom in a big hug. She quickly headed towards the door to race upstairs.

"One moment Dear," Ann said as she went to the refrigerator and got out a bottled water. "You'd better take this with you." She tossed the bottle to Kim.

"Thanks, but why?" Kim puzzled as she caught it in one hand and stared at the water.

"Don't you get a little hoarse after a session with Ron?" Ann asked with a raised eyebrow. "All the women on my side of the family are... shall we say, a bit vocal... with their men folk. I know I am. And I know you are too."

"MOM!" Kim almost yelled in exasperation. She glanced at the kitchen door as if expecting the tweebs to suddenly barge in on this most private, confidential, Mother Daughter conversation. "How'd you know?" she half whispered.

"Kimmie!" Ann chided her daughter. "The tree house is in our backyard and the day before you got married you got a bit randy with Ron, didn't you."

Kim took a quick swig of water and blushed. "Yeah, I guess I did. But we didn't go all the way that day."

"Kim, I'm you Mother and a Doctor. I know what and when you've done just about anything. Now go upstairs before Ron falls asleep. And be sure to close your door. Your room might be soundproofed, but if the door is open..."

Kim tossed the water bottle in the air, deftly caught it in one hand and raced up the steps


	8. Chapter 8 Sri Lanka Solution

Disclaimer and A/N: I use the characters and situations from the TV series Kim Possible to write these stories. They are owned by Disney and I receive no pay. Ron, Bonnie, Tara, Felix, Wade and Rufus are a team of aliens from Intergalactic Justice to help our world and observe the population. Mischief, merriment and murder ensue. Yes, it's time for another I.J. mission.

Warning: There are a couple of swear words in this chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8: Sri Lanka Solution

"I still don't understand why I can't go along!" Kim wailed into her bedsheets. "He's my second cousin too, now that we're married!" She buried her head in her pillow and sobbed.

Ron sat down on the bed next to her. He placed a hand on her shaking shoulder and rubbed gently. "I know that, but I don't want you to fall behind in your school work or cheer practice. I'm only going because Mom and Dad are in Las Vegas at a Actuary's Convention for the week and they said they weren't to be disturbed for anything. Actually I think they went there because all our... friskiness... has gotten them a little horny. Imagine what that could bring about. I might get a new brother or sister and you'd get a sibling-in-law." He violently shivered, as all kids do, at the though of his parents going at it in bed.

Kim's tears stopped. She sniffled and giggled. "Yeah, that would be something. Your brother or sister the same age as our kid?"

"Anyway," Ron continued, "I'll be able to call you every day." He pulled a black device that looked identical to the Kimmunicator out of his cargo pocket and show it to her. "I had Wade whip this up for me. He called it a Ronunicator."

"Really?" Kim sat up and gazed at it. "You'll call me every day?"

Ron smiled. "I promise I will call you every day when it's nine AM and PM here. I think there's a twelve hour time difference but I'll take my watch along and keep it set to Middleton time."

"Twelve hours?" Kim marveled. "You'll be half way around the globe. Where is your cousin anyway?"

"He's doing some relief work in Sri Lanka," Ron grimly stated. "He got injured unloading a truck of supplies when a band of rebel attacked." His head cocked to one side as he thought aloud, "Or was it the other guys?"

"I still think I should go!" Kim huffed. "You know I'm not afraid of a little danger and you might need help."

Ron pulled his wife into an embrace. "I know you're not afraid of anything. But with all the... well, with making out as much as we've have you might already be pregnant and I wouldn't want anything to happen to our child." He released the hug and held her at arms length. "Beside, I'll be in and out in less than four, five hours tops. I can also make a quick pit stop at Yamanouchi to say Hi to Sensei and Yori and ask them about the triple M stuff we've been wondering about. Kill two birds before crossing the finishing line."

Kim scowled at him. "You're mixing again."

Ron looked at the alarm clock next to the bed. "I gotta go if I want to catch my plane. I'll see you the day after tomorrow or Tuesday and talk to you later tonight when I'm on the plane."

Kim wrapped her arms around Ron and squeezed him tight. "You keep your head down and in the game. If your cousin can get hurt, so can you. And be sure to call me as soon as you're on the plane out of there. I don't care what time it is. I don't think I'm going to get any sleep until you're safely out of the country."

"Head down, in game, no hurt, call home. Got it Mommy!" Ron said playfully.

Kim sniffled/laughed. "I like the sound of that. I'm sure our child will find your sense of humor funny too. Let's make sure you meet him."

"Or her, Mommy."

Kim pushed Ron off the bed, out the bedroom door and down the stairs. She kissed him passionately as he was half way out the front door and kicked him in the butt to get him into the taxi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Felix, Tara, Bonnie and Ron pulled their black stocking cap, ski masks down to conceal their faces before entering the tent that they had put up as their makeshift conference room. The four spread out and stopped just inside the tent flaps and peered at the occupants. Four men to the left and four to the right were crowded opposite each other at a folding table in the middle of the tent. Four other occupants stood in the four corners and we're dressed similarly to the outsiders from Middleton: Black ski mask, Black SAS wool sweater, black rip-stop nylon pants and shiny black combat boots and gloves. They all carried serious weapons.

Ron walked to the head of the table while Felix went to the foot. Bonnie and Tara each took a side and backed up as far as they could go, their backs to the canvas tent wall. Ron pulled a very large, extremely menacing looking combat knife from his belt and slammed the tip into the table top, releasing it quickly so it quivers for over a minute in the wood surface of the table.

"All right people listen up," Ron growled. "You all speak English right?" The four men on each side of the table looked to their group and nodded to each other. "I can't hear you!" he almost yelled. "Does anyone not understand what I'm saying!" One man at the end of the left side of the table leaned over to the person next to him and whispered something. Ron's hand shot straight up, twisted slightly and a shuriken appeared. Ron's wrist snapped sharply and the throwing star embedded in the table in front of the whisperer. Ron leaned in and addressed the man. "What did you just say?"

The person next to the whisperer spoke up. "He was asking me what you were saying. He speaks only Tamil."

In one smooth quick motion, Ron grabbed the knife from the table as he stepped back slightly then leaned in. The dirk flew swift and true into the non-English speaking man's chest.

Bonnie stepped up to the corpse, removed the knife and star and slid them back to Ron.

Ron leaned onto the table. "Now we're all on the same page." He looked over the three remaining men to his left. "You are Tamil Tigers." The three nodded and all said yes. Ron looked over to the right side of the table. The four men in front of Tara cringed slightly at the hooded figure. "And you four are Sinhalese." They nodded weakly. "We," Ron indicating the black clad figures, "are in charge of this 'Peace Conference' (Ron used air quotes to make a sarcastic point,) and you don't need to know who we are."

Ron stood upright and folded his arms over his chest. "Now that the introductions are done I'll lay down the ground rules. You will follow them at all times. One, you will speak only when spoken to. Two, you will never interrupt. Three, There will be no back talk. And Four! We will not take a break until we make peace. That will be in less than five hours cause we have a plane to catch." He looked around the table at the seven seated men. "If anyone violates any of these rules, that person will be punished. SEVERLY!" Ron leaned back onto the table and snarled, "Are those ruled clear!" All seven nodded their heads.

One man on Ron's right raised his hand. Ron stood up, snickered and went into a sort of an announcer's voice. "Oh, by the way, no questions from the audience will be accepted at any time. We will take questions at the end of the session and they must be submitted in writing, in triplicate which means..." Ron stood tall, crossed his arms and yelled, "NO QUESTIONS AT ANY TIME!"

Ron started to pace at the head of the table as he talked. "Now. The situation here in Sri Lanka, as I see it, is you two factions have been squabbling over who will rule the country. The Sinhala," he motioned to the four on his right, "are in the majority with about seventy five percent of the population. The Tamil," indicating the three on his left, "have just under twenty percent. So basically we have over ninety percent of the country represented here. Now the Tamil are in the north and east while the Sinhalese are basically in the south, center and west. We decided to bring you here to the central highlands just outside of city of Kandy as a sorta neutral grounds." Ron waved his hand dismissively, "I know I know. Kandy isn't exactly neutral territory but it is centrally located on this island country and it is in the highlands so it's a bit cooler here than on the coast." He smiled a wicked smile at the seated men. "That might keep my hot temper in check a bit."

Ron stopped his pacing and leaned on the table. "I hope you don't mind if I ramble a bit. I'm just trying to get all this straight in my mind."

Ron started to pace again. "Now we've done a little fact finding and found the chief export is textiles and garments. You also strip mine minerals and gems and you are just getting into the tourism gig." Ron stopped and leaned on the table. "Just an F Y I bulletin people. Civil war does not lead to very many tourist visiting your country. If you'd like to get the beau coup buck from that, you're going about it the wrong way."

Ron paced again. "Now religion. Mainly Buddhist and some Hindu. That's interesting. Why would two religions that believe all life is sacred be killing each other? Do you guys want to go backward on your climb up the ladder of enlightenment? Or, do you just not care about your beliefs?

"Now this civil war has been nasty, extremely nasty. Close to SEVENTY THOUSAND dead since the unrest... HELL!" Ron threw his hands in the air in disgust, "let's just call it what it is. Since this MASSACRE started. And you don't care who dies. Civilians and refugees have been the big losers." He looked over at Bonnie and winked. "You've bombed refugee camps and used them as human shields to fire your big guns at each other. French relief workers, who have been trying to help both side, have died. You've assassinated politicians which," Ron stopped in his tracks and cocked his head to one side, "normally, where we come from, wouldn't be a bad idea." Ron paced. "But that's not the point. The point is, you're killing a lot of the people you're fighting for and some others that are only here to help."

Ron looked down the table to Felix. "Hey F. What do you think we should do?"

Felix took a step forward. "Well R, I think we should set off a nuclear bomb or two to scrub the country clean and start over. They don't care if anyone lives or dies and it doesn't appear if they care for the land. They're de-foresting the land then stripping the mineral wealth away. Maybe just a neutron bomb. That'll clear the place of the people only." Felix stepped back to his place.

"Thank you F." He turned to Tara. "T, what do you think?"

Tara giggled slightly before saying, "I think these people should be given another chance. If they mend their ways and start believing in human rights, which neither side seems to care about, they might make peace and create a Utopia here."

Ron looked at Bonnie and sighed. "I know you have something to say B. Whatcha got?"

Bonnie took a step and sighed audibly. "This war has been going on since Nineteen Eighty Three! That's longer than I've been alive. If they haven't learned to control their animal urge to kill or be killed by now, I doubt they ever will. I say isolate the country and drop a shit load of weapons over the entire island. The last man or woman alive will decide how to rule." No one could see the snarky smile behind her hood as she quickly stepped back. The three other teens from Middleton knew it was there.

"All interesting ideas," Ron sang as he leaned on the table. "Some a bit impractical. Where would we get a shit load of weapons? Give them half of ours?" The four teens giggled and laughed. "And where would be get a tactical nuke? Borrow or steal it from India? I don't think they have neutron bombs, just the nasty, garden variety kind that leave nothing but a wasteland. And as for letting them learn from their mistakes? I'll have to go with B. If it hasn't happened in twenty four years, I'm not sure if it will ever happen. Now personally, I've always enjoyed the deadly virus approach. It's so random and slow. I know we didn't have any luck with the HIV strain, but we released that on a large continent and it wasn't lethal or quick enough. The Killer African Bees was also a good idea. But, then again, it wasn't implemented correctly." He cocked his head and thought aloud, "E-bola almost worked."

Ron leaned onto the table again, staring at the seven seated representatives. "Now, what I want you to do is, one by one, taking turns like we were all taught in school, take a minute to speak your mind about your side and how we can improve the current situation. I will not tolerate any slander or name calling. I don't even want to know your name. I know you are all top representatives of your factions but, WE. DON'T. CARE. WHO. YOU. ARE! We're here to broker a deal everyone can LIVE with. You will state a fact or two or plead your case to us. He glared at the man to his immediate right. "You. Your name is Fred for the night. Tell us Fred, how would you run the country? You have one minute."

'Fred' stood, leaned on the table towards Ron and pleaded, "One minute is not enough!"

Ron's hand moved faster than the eye could follow. He snatched the knife laying in front of him and buried it into the table in front of 'Fred,' impaling the man's hand. 'Fred' screamed in pain and tried to extricate his wounded extremity. It was pinned to the table until Ron leaned over and yanked the knife out. Tara bodily spun the man around, quickly bound it with a clean rag and slammed the man back in his chair.

Ron turned to one of the Southeast Asia I.J. Agents and said, "These guys aren't gonna cooperate. You got the next batch ready?" The black hooded person nodded slowly. "Good. When we're done with this lot, we'll take twenty minutes to clean up the blood and dispose of the bodies before we bring in the next group." He sighed and looked around the table. "But... I guess we need to give this bunch a chance first."

Ron stood up and wiped the knife blade on the side of the table. "Now, you've just seen what violating rule number three, no back talk, entails." He turned to the Tamil Tiger to his left. "Ginger, let's hear from you."

The man stood and folded his hand in front of him. "I am..." he shot a look at Ron and slowly faced the table again. "I do not like the way the Sinhalese have continued the policies that the British had in place. It is unfair to selectively choose a person for higher education merely because he is Sinhalese. The Tamil are a brave intelligent people. We wish to further our education too. Yet, I was denied a chance to enter college simply because I am Tamil. I could speak of other injustices but I believe my minute is up." The man slowly, proudly sat down.

Ron applauded lightly. "Very good Ginger. Well spoken and a good point too." Ron leaned onto the table. "As T mentioned earlier, human rights have been thrown out the window in this conflict and that is just one example. Ron pointed to the second man on the Sinhalese side. "You, Gene. You have one minute."

'Gene' stood and bowed to Ron. "I'd like to thank our honored hosts for bringing us together. I have been trying to do this for many years."

"Don't squander your time," Ron chided. "You have fifty seconds."

"Thank you," Gene chimed. "The obvious solution is to cede land to the Tamil people so they may create there own country. The border is the only thing in dispute at the present. Much valuable land is in contention and if we could only settle on a equitable boundary, this war would be over. Thank you for letting me speak." The man bowed and sat down.

"Gene," Ron addressed the man. "You still have a bit less than thirty seconds. Do you have an equitable boundary in mind?"

'Gene' stood. "I have poured over the maps for many years and can find no solution that would satisfy both sides. I am at a loss and have failed in the en devour. But I will continue to toil until the task is complete."

"You are a fan of Robert Frost. 'And miles to go before I sleep.' Right Gene?" Ron asked.

"Exactly." Gene said with a tear in his eye.

Ron turned to the table. "Is anyone else here familiar with the quote? You may raise your hand." None of the other six seated raised their hand. "Well, for those unfamiliar with it. The quote is from 'Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening' by Robert Frost. It goes:

_The woods are lovely, dark and deep,_

_But I have promises to keep,_

_And miles to go before I sleep _

_And miles to go before I sleep._

"What Frost is saying there is the world is a wondrous place with lots of distractions, lovely dark and deep. But he has a promise, or a job, to do and he'll keep at it until it's done or until he dies, before he sleeps the big sleep He won't get distracted by anything else. Interesting idea isn't it. I betcha both side of this conflict feel the same way. They want to win the territory they think they need and they'll keep at their task, not being lured away from it, until the job is complete and they win."

Ron walked over to the right side of the table. "T, would you take over please?"

Tara took Ron's place at the head of the table while Ron stood where she had been stationed. "Now," she said loudly, "Just because I'm a woman and R isn't in your face anymore, don't think this will get any easier." Tara whipped out a pair of butterfly blade knifes and exhibited her skills opening and closing them with speed and agility. She ended the demonstration by slamming her hands flat on the table, the knives opened, held point up between two fingers like a cigarette.

"R was trying to make a point there with the poem," Tara continued. "You are all human beings sitting around a crappy table trying to do you job and get the land your people need. We will do this people. Or," Tara closed the butterfly blades with a flourish and picked up Ron's knife. She tossed it high in the air and leaned back onto the table. The knife zipped past her ear, fell between her hands and embedded back in the table. "we will dispose of you and bring in the next group of leaders. It doesn't matter to any of us. You complete the job, or the next group, or the fiftieth group we bring in.

"Now where were we?" She looked to the second man on her left. "I believe it's your turn Van?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three hours later, the four teens stepped into a black object that looked something like a delta wing Stealth Bomber. It was a little larger than the B-2 but didn't have the radical edges or high powered conventional Earth engines. Basically it was a triangular slab that used gravity for propulsion. It was, for all practical purposes, a large flying wedge with no window or door seams visible after the hatch closed. There were no engine port either, just lights on the three corners of the triangle

"That went fairly well," Bonnie chimed as she sat in a well padded, reclined lounge.

"Yeah," Felix said chuckling, "after you let it get out of hand and had everyone arguing at once. I had to put a few holes in the tent with my Walther PPK."

Bonnie smiled. "That was my plan. Give a man enough rope and he'll hang himself, or learn to tie knots. They finally learned to tie a few knots. Besides, Ron got them thinking when he said we were the cause of HIV, E-Bola and Killer Bees. That was brilliant psychological warfare."

"Hey," Ron said scratching his head, "If they believed we'd be that ruthless to solve their problem by unleashing a killer virus and wipe them off the face of the map, it only gave our cause for peace a little push."

"Do you think both sides will ratify the plan?" Tara asked Ron.

Ron leaned back in his lounge and sighed. "I hope so. It was just too hot and sticky in there, even at this altitude. If they don't, I think the Southeast Asia Branch can handle it." Ron's watch beeped. He glanced quickly at it and smiled.

All four said in unison, "Time to call the wife!"

"Hey," Ron yelled, "That's my line." He pulled his Ronunicator out of the black, rip-stop nylon cargo pants pocket and thumbed it on.

Wade popped up on the screen. "Hey Ron, how'd the mission go?"

"One dead, three injured and a holey tent, but we struck a deal I think everyone will like. We divided the country and got a big De-Militarized Zone going. The DMZ is free and clear of everyone except maybe a eco-tourist or two."

Wade grinned. "It sounds more like the Neutral Zone from Star Trek. A vast area between the Klingon, Romulan and Federation that no one enters except the occasional wanderer."

Ron laughed a little and smiled. "Wade, it's time to call the wife. Can you make it look like I'm on a plane headed to Japan?"

"You want the back drop of First Class or Coach?"

Ron thought for a second. "Better make it Coach. I told her I was sick of spending money, which I am. Oh, when you mix in the background noises, can you skip the crying baby?"

"What?" Wade groaned, "I like the crying baby. It lends authenticity."

"Wade!" Ron said sternly, "No crying baby Please! And could you calculate the flight time home with a one hour lay-over in Tokyo? I think it's probably around three and a half or four hours but my mind is kinda fuzzy right now. I need some wine."

Wade did his fast typing act for three seconds and said, "Flight time with a one hour layover would be three hours, thirty eight minutes. Good calculations. I'll put Kim through."

Kim's image replace Wade. She appeared to be lying on her back in bed. Ron could see part of the pillow her head was on. Her smile practically beamed as she chirped, "Ron Dear, you're alright?"

"Hi Sweetheart," Ron sighed. "Yeah, it was a bit harrowing but I got my cousin and me out safely."

"What happened?'

Ron frowned, "You want the long version or short?"

Kim rolled onto her stomach and placed the Kimmunicator on the bed against the scrunched up sheets.. She propped her head in her hands on bent elbows and sighed, "I want to hear the whole story."

"Well," Ron sighed, "I flew into Madras India and took a connecting flight to Colombo, the Capital. I was able to charter a small jet to Kandy but had to parachute out when the pilot got an emergency call to head north. I was able to land about a mile from the refugee aid station my cousin was last reported at. Luckily he was still there. He only sustained minor injuries. Well, minor for this war. He lost a finger off his right hand and got a few scrapes and bruises. Seems the flat bed truck he was helping off load took a direct hit from a grenade. The guy on the opposite side of the truck got metal shrapnel to the chest and died."

"That's terrible Ron," Kim moaned. "What were they unloading?"

"It was some medical supplies and they were just outside the camp," Ron said with a tear in his eye. "The rebels were using the camp as a human shield so their cannons could fire on the government troops."

Tears filled Kim's eyes and she groaned, "That's horrible, that's despicable, that's..." the next word caught in Kim's throat with all the sorrow and anger she felt.

"My cousin and I did as much as we could to help the injured until it was time to leave for the airport. We stole an army jeep and I musta broke every speed limit and about nine hundred other laws to get there on time." Kim could see Ron was visibly shaking as he spoke. "My cousin barely made his flight back to Norway and I had about two minutes to spare before my flight started to board. As my plane was leaving the gate I saw some army guys looking out the windows of the passenger area. I think they were looking for me."

"No!" Kim exhaled as she rolled over on her back and held the Kimmunicator at arms length in the air above her head. "So your cousin's okay?"

"He said he will be as soon as he gets a plate of cabbage and meat cakes."

Kim giggled. "And your on your way to Tokyo to see Sensei?"

"Tokyo yes, Sensei, I don't know," Ron said with a shrug. "Wade thinks he might have a way to get me home faster if I arrive in Japan on time. He's trying to hold a spot for me on a G.J. jet. Otherwise I won't make it to school tomorrow. It is Sunday back there, isn't it?"

"Yep," Kim chirped, then frowned. "It's Sunday, my husband is out of the country and I won't get to see him until tomorrow at the earliest."

"Well, I suppose you have a few boy toy hunks waiting in the next bed," Ron slyly smirked, "filling in for him until he gets back."

Kim smirked back. "Only five or six, but I got bored with them so I sent them packing. They couldn't hold a candle to my husband. He's just so badical," she chortled.

Ron's goofy grin spread. "BooYah. Sounds a lot like the wife I have stashed away somewhere in Colorado." Sadness filled his face as he continued. "Kim, I really miss you."

Kim purred, "And you have no idea how much I miss you."

They both heard a _PING!_ and Ron looked up. "Oh shoot! Sorry Kim, but they want me to turn off all electrical devices. I gotta go. I love you."

"And I love you to Ron," Kim cooed as the screen went black.

Ron accepted the glass of white wine from Bonnie with a quick thanks and greedily sipped the fermented grape juice. He sighed as he laid back in his seat and switched on the monitor in the wall that acted as a window. He watched the ground slowly sink beneath them as their craft, with Felix at the controls, rose in the air and moved forward.

Ron got his MP5 music machine out of a cargo pocket in the wall and put the ear buds in his ears. He thumbed through the thousands of recorded songs, moving to the one he knew he had to listen to. He once heard a radio DJ claim the song was the first power love ballad. He wasn't sure if that was true or not. He just loved the song. From the first time he heard it many many years ago, he thought of what life would be like if Kim would ever return his affections. As he listened to the beginning sounds of rain, he took a last sip of wine, laid fully back in the chair and closed his eyes.

The simple cords and doodling of the piano started. A rumble of the drums started low, like thunder. The piano tinkled low mimicking the drums, then went high on the upper keys like heavy rain hitting a tin roof A cymbal crashed like lightning. Three simple keys played a few times before the lyrics, sung magnificently by Roger Daltrey, started and a tear crept to the corner of his eye.

_Only love, can make it rain_

_The way the beach is kissed by the sea._

_Only love, can make it rain_

_Like the sweat of lovers_

_Laying in the fields._

_Love, reign o'er me._

_Love, reign o'er me, reign o'er, me reign o'er me._

Ron looked at the view screen portal that showed the stars above them, trying to catch a glimpse of his home Sun. He wasn't sure if he could even it from this side of the globe since he wasn't that good at astral-navigation to begin with. He only knew it was somewhere in the heavens where the constellation Scorpio shone bright. Ron looked again and was surprised at what he thought he saw. Did he just connect a couple of the twinkling lights together in his mind and find Kim's smiling image there, or was it just his imagination? They flew into a storm and the view screen showed water droplets streaking across the imagery window.

_Only love can bring the rain_

_That makes you yearn to the sky._

_Only love can bring the rain_

_That falls like tears from on high._

_Love, reign o'er me, reign o'er me, reign o'er me._

_Love, reign o'er me, reign o'er me, reign o'er me._

Ron thought back to the mission with Kim when they had separated to try and locate Duff Killigan in the vast, barren highlands of Scotland. He got lost for two day, wandering around the moonless, sparsely vegetated expanse, before he found and took down the Mad Golfing Scotsman. Kim showed up just as Duff was being placed in the Police Lorry.

_On the dry and dusty road_

_The nights we spent apart alone_

_I need to get back home_

_To cool, cool rain._

_I can't sleep and I lay and I think_

_The nights are hot and black as ink_

_Oh God, I need a drink_

_Of cool, cool rain._

Ron switched the view portal from the outside image to a picture presentation of every snapshot he could ever find of Kim. He brushed the image of her with a finger. Hefelt extremely grateful that her parents loved to take pictures of the family as he listened to the magic fingers of Pete Townshend dance precisely and sparingly, but oh so boldly, across the strings of the electric guitar.

_Love, reign o'er me, reign o'er me, hold me, hold me, whoa._

_Love, reign o'er me. O'er me._

_LOVE..._

Ron smiled softly to himself as he turned off the music and view screen, laid an arm over his eyes and tried to sleep, thinking of his new life and wife.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I know I've never seen a songfic in the middle of a story, but I just had to use it here. I wrote something like this, with this particular song, a long time ago and been looking for somewhere to put it. If you don't think a sonfic should be in a story, let me know. If you think it's appropriate, I'd love to hear that too. Of course the song is _Love, Reign O'er Me_ by THE WHO.

The situation in Sri Lanka is dire and I tried to portray it accurately here. I know my solution to the conflict would never resolve the war there.

Was Kim a tad out of character at the beginning of the chapter? Maybe. But can anyone tell me when the hormonal mood swings start in a pregnant woman?


	9. Chapter 9 HALO and New Bonnie

Disclaimer and A/N: The Walt Disney Company owns all that is Kim Possible on TV and in the stores. I own about two dozen 1966 and '67 Hot Wheels® cars. I write these stories and don't get paid for them or the Hot Wheels. Ron, Bonnie, Tara, Felix, Rufus and Wade are aliens here to save our world from ourselves and observe the population. A twist on the KP Universe that messes around with the story line and _StD _neverhappened

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 9 HALO and New Bonnie

It was a typical Monday morning at Middleton High School and Bonnie Rockwaller pulled into her usual parking spot. Various Juniors and Seniors were milling about their vehicles, talking before they would head into the school. Bonnie checked her freshly dyed blond hair and minimal make up in the rear view mirror one last time before getting out and smoothing the wrinkles out of the purple pants suit she was wearing.

Yes, she was dressed like she had been when she visited the Pentagon, except without the lavender blouse and briefcase. Normally she would never wear the same outfit in the same month, let alone within a weeks time frame, but this was a new Bonnie. She had changed. She didn't have to be snarky Queen Bonnie anymore. The Controller moved up her schedule when Kim and Ron threw a monkey wrench in the works, jumped two stages and got married. Now her assignment was to see how Kim would react to a new, friendlier Bonnie. After all the years of rivalry, all the competition, all the, well, drama, would Kim simply accept Bonnie into her life and become fast friends? Her breakdown on Friday after practice went fairly well, she thought, before heading for the front of the school.

Bonnie spotted Kim standing about thirty yards out from the school's main entrance. Kim was holding her little blue Kimmunicator in one hand and shading her eyes with the other. Bonnie walked over and cheerfully said, "Hi Kim, how are you today?"

"A tad concerned," Kim moaned as she continued to scan the skies. "How was your weekend? Did Tara come over and help you?"

"Yeah she helped me, with six gallons of ice cream. I think I did most of the damage though."

"SIX GALLONS! In one weekend?" Kim finally looked at Bonnie and immediately went into shock. "What do you do to your hair? Are you using less make up?" Kim grabbed the woman and spun her around to get a good complete look at her.

Bonnie ticked off the answers. "Yes, six gallons were devoured, dyed it and Tara helped, and yes I decided to go with the old adage, less is more. I'm a whole new Bonnie." She started to scan the heavens. "What are you concerned about?"

Kim spun around and searched the cloudless sky again. "Ron's on his way back from Tokyo and jumped about four minutes ago. I'm waiting to see his parachute."

Bonnie shaded her eyes as she looked to the heavens. "Four minutes huh? We should see his chute by now."

"Not yet," Kim said and held the Kimmunicator up to her mouth. "RON, WHERE ARE YOU?"

Static came from the small but powerful speaker for a few seconds. Ron's voice finally came through, "I'm at sixty thousand."

"Sixty Thousand!" Bonnie marveled. "Where did her jump from, the Space Station!?"

"Close," Kim giggled. "The only way Ron could get to school on time today was to hitch a ride on a Global Justice Near Earth Orbit jet. NEO for short. I think he said he was suppose to bail at one hundred ten or a hundred twenty thousand feet. It's what they call a HALO jump. High Altitude Low Open." Kim pointed to a dot in the sky. "There he is! By the way, nice outfit."

"I like it too," the deep male voice came from behind the two woman. "It makes you look very studious and professional. Is this permanent or are you just showing off the latest fashion fad before it comes out?"

Bonnie spun around and saw the Vice Principal standing there. "Thank you Mr. Barkin. No, next week I'm thinking about going Goth! I guess I might fit in with that group. Rich kids rebelling against their parents riches."

"You shouldn't dye your hair too often Bonnie," Kim warned as she watched the dot grow bigger in the sky, "and you have no reason to rebel against your parents. They're both really nice."

"Advice about hair from someone who knows nothing about dye jobs?" Bonnie sniped, then regretted it. "OH! Sorry Kim."

"That's okay," Kim shrugged and conceded, "you said you might have an occasionally relapse."

"Is that him?" Mr. B asked, pointing at the dot Kim had been following.

"Yep, that's my Ron. He should be opening his chute in less than a minute." The three watched for a full minute before Kim said almost to herself, "Come on, Ron." After the fourth minute she yelped loudly, "Ron! Open your chute!"

As if he heard her, the silk immediately deployed.

Mr. Barkin watched for a moment then handed three slips of paper to Bonnie. "Miss Rockwaller. Here are your hall passes, I'm placing you in charge. Get the three of you to class as soon as Stoppable's down and ready." He turned and walked back to the front entrance.

"Sure thing," Bonnie said and looked back up at Ron's growing profile. "That seems to be an awfully big parachute," she marveled at Kim.

"It has to be," Kim shrugged, put the Kimmunicator in her pocket and turned to Bonnie. "He's carrying as much weight in equipment as he weighs. If you jump from thirty thousand you need to carry and use oxygen. Over sixty thousand you need a special pressure suit like an astronaut. That's four different layers of jump suits with other equipment attached to each."

"And you've done that?" Bonnie wondered aloud, "jumped from that altitude?"

"No, but I wanted to." Kim peered back up at the descending figure. "G.J. doesn't have pressure suits in my size. The highest I've jumped is twenty five thousand."

"Twenty five!?!" Bonnie screeched. "When I used to sky dive, the highest they'd allow is sixteen."

Kim giggled. "Yeah, but you've never ejected out of a jet fighter. Ron and I travel... well, we used to travel in different circles than the regular recreational sky diver." Kim looked a little disheartened.

Bonnie frowned slightly when she noted Kim's slightly dejected look. "Are you going to miss all the thrills and excitement of the missions?"

"Yes and no," Kim answered with a sigh. "I won't miss the missions, that's for sure. They were way too stressful. I will miss the scuba diving, snowmobiling and all the different skiing on land and water. But I'll especially miss the parachuting, I love to sky dive." Kim looked up and guesstimated Ron was still a half minute from landing. "What about you? Do you still jump?"

Bonnie shook her head. "No, I got serious a few years back with my ballet and had to give it up. Now that I'm not into dance anymore since I lost the talent show, I might start again."

"Well, if you ever need a jump buddy, Ron and I will go... WHOA!" Kim screamed and jumped back. It appeared Ron was going to overshoot his landing zone until he majorly flaired his chute and landed with only a five step run. He looked up briefly before starting to jump around like he had ants in his pants.

The two girls raced over to him and Kim finally calmed him enough to remove his helmet. "Did you see that!" he screamed. "That was soooo cool!" He picked Kim up, spun her around a few times and kissed her passionately. Ron settled down with the kiss and cooed, "Hi Sweetheart, I'm back." Suddenly his lull in exuberance ended as he pumped his fist in the air and began leaping about. "I love that! Did you see my landing? WOW! MAN!!" He picked Bonnie up and gave her a few twirls before he planted a kiss on her lips and started jumping again.

"Yes Ron!" Kim said in a loud stern voice. "WE saw it and you just kissed Bonnie Rockwaller on the lips!"

Ron crashed to the ground on his butt and looked at the two women in front of him. "Kim? BONNIE!" He almost scrambled to his feet as he crawled to Bonnie. "I am so sorry!" he pleaded, "please, please don't get mad!" He twisted on his knees and scampered on all fours to Kim. "Kim, please forgive me! I got a little excited and didn't know what I was doing!" He groveled at her feet and clung to her white sneakers.

Kim scowled for all of two and a half seconds before she beamed and laughed. "Yes Ron, I forgive you in your excitement. I'm not sure if Bonnie will though."

"I don't think I want to forgive that loser" she emphasized the last word and paused, "unless he kisses me again. He's a great kisser!" she tittered.

"Bonnie!?" Kim said warily.

"Just joking," Bonnie laughed and held her hands up defensively, "but only a little about the second kiss. He is a winner in the kissing department. Kim don't let him get too far from you or I might make a run at him."

Ron was struggling with a zipper and apparently not listening to the exchange. Kim went over to Bonnie and place her hand on the newly blond forehead. "Do you feel well or are you an alien that's taken over Bonnie Rockwaller's body?"

Bonnie giggled. "Yes on both counts Kim. I'm feeling fine and you found me out. I am an alien. So is Tara, and for all you know Ron too." She pushed Kim's hand away. "Now we'd better help alien Ron out of that jumpsuit or he'll be stuck wearing it until he has to return to Mars."

Mr Barkin came striding up to the them. "Alright you three, Stoppable is down and you have classes to attend. Global Justice just called and informed me to leave the parachute and jumpsuits where they are. They have a crew on the way to pick them up and will arrive in a few minutes. So, GET HIM OUT OF THE JUMP SUIT AND GET TO CLASS!" The three teens voiced their concurrence with the Vice Principal as he turned to leave. "Oh, and Stoppable," he turned back, leaned in close to Ron and smiled, "nice landing. But next time don't let me see you getting too excited with your wife and enemy afterwards." He winked at the tow-headed boy and flashed a cheesy smile. In one swift motion, Mr. Barkin stood at attention, did an about face and marched toward the school.

Ron finally shed the pressure suits and started looking around. "Oh Man!" he whined.

"Come on guys," Bonnie ordered, "I got to get us to class."

Kim stood there with her hands on her hips. She nonchalantly asked, "Ron, where's your backpack?"

Bonnie started bouncing on her heels. "Barkin put me in charge and I want to be more responsible. So we need to get in the school now."

"One moments Bonnie," Kim said, holding up one finger. "Ron, where did you have your bag last?"

"I was checking my homework on the plane and..." he slapped his forehead. "OH MAN!! I LEFT IT ON THE PLANE!"

"It's probably somewhere over Los Angeles by now," Bonnie sighed, "so let's just get to class."

"She right Ron," Kim said and grabbed his arm. "Let's get to class. You'll just have to suffer the consequences. G.J. will probably have it back here by this afternoon."

Bonnie grabbed his other arm and the two girls dragged the dejected boy into the school. As they walked in the front doors, a small parachute landed outside. The attached tan backpack was filled to the brim with textbooks, notes, pens and assignments.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tara and Bonnie cautiously approached the lunchroom table where Kim and Monique were seated. "You mind if Bonnie and I sit with you?" Tara begged.

"Only if Bonnie's not an android out to kill us all," Monique sarcastically snarked and took a bite of her salad.

"Oh," Bonnie whined, "You heard that rumor. That's why I'm not over there." She motioned over to another table where her former posse huddled in animated vacuous conservation.

"Sure Bonnie, Tara. Take a seat." Kim motioned for the two to sit down. "As long as Queen Bonnie didn't come to school today."

"Are you worried that might happen?" Bonnie asked warily before she sat down.

"Worried? Not much," Kim said. "I'm pretty sure Queen Bonnie is gone."

"Why would you say that?" Tara queried.

"As a certain insightful person told me the other day, Bonnie has a strong personality," Kim started. "If she puts her mind to a task, it'll get done. If she wants Queen Bonnie to disappear, the persona is gone. Someone who's lived with her two sisters as long as Bonnie has, has got to be a strong person."

Tara turned to Monique. "So, what other rumors are floating around school about the changes in Bonnie?"

"Well," Monique put her fork down and took a deep breath, "there are quite a few. She's either a zombie, an android, a cyborg or a pod person bent on lulling us into security; Then eating, frying or generally destroying our brains. She's possibly an alien here on Earth to observe us, and specifically you Kim. My favorite is," Monique smiled broadly and pointed an accusatory finger Bonnie's way, "you got back together with Brick. And you, being as competitive with Kim as you are, spent twenty four hours in the sack and he screwed your brains out."

Bonnie's lower lip started to quiver as tears came to her eyes. Tara leaned over and put a hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "Are you alright?" the platinum blond asked her close friend.

Bonnie leaned back in her seat and roared with laughter. Everyone in the cafeteria peered quizzically at her until she stopped. They continued to throw glances her way for a few minutes more.

"Oh, that's another one," Monique grinned from ear to ear. "You've gone completely stark raving mad."

"Ladies!" Ron sunnily sang as he walked up to the table, set his tray down and hugged Kim, "Hi Sweetheart." He sat down between his wives.

The four females greeted him before Bonnie asked, "So what were you doing in Tokyo?"

"I stopped by the Yamanouhi school to visit with some friends on my way back from Sri Lanka," Ron smiled and turned to air kiss Kim. "By the way, Sensei and Yori said to say Hi and they'll research our question."

"He went to Sri Lanka," Kim informed everyone, "to get his second cousin out of the war zone and back to Norway."

"A war zone, that's so brave of you," Tara marveled. "Is your cousin alright?"

"He was injured," Ron said nonchalantly, "but not too bad. His hand was damaged though."

"And Ron set a record," Bonnie added before spooning some orange Jello into her mouth.

Everybody looked at her. "A record? What record?" Ron asked.

Bonnie swallowed her soft food and said, "If you jumped out of the jet at over one hundred thousand feet, it's a record for free fall. What was the altitude when you jumped?"

Ron scratched the back of his head. "I think the pilot said we were at one twelve," Ron said warily. "Is that really a record?" Bonnie nodded. Ron shrugged and dug into his food. "No big I guess. It was fun though. Especially the first forty five or fifty thousand feet."

"Why's that?" Monique questioned.

"If you don't want to rip your arms or legs off," Ron stated, pointing his flat hand almost straight down, "you have to literally dive at a one hundred seventy degree angle. I was looking straight down at the ground for about four or five minutes before I could get into the regular spread eagle position. That's real sky diving."

"Wow!" Tara exhaled. "But don't you want the record?"

"Nah!" Ron waved it off. "It wouldn't be official anyway. One, I have no real idea how high I was when I jumped, two, there were no official observers, and three, I don't want the title." He looked around the room, leaned in and said secretively, "There is one more reason. Global Justice probably wouldn't acknowledge the flight to begin with. It was a top secret mission and I guess since I told you all... I'm going to have to kill you." He leaned back as a wickedly evil smile briefly flitted across his face before he took a bite of lunch.

Monique, Tara and Bonnie swallowed hard. "You're kidding, right?" Monique squeaked shakily.

"I think it was suppose to be top secret too," Kim chimed in as she played with the food on her plate. "At least that's what Wade told me before he swore me to secrecy. Just don't mention it to anyone and you should be okay." Kim flashed a quick brilliant smile then frowned and whispered something to Ron. They both laughed and giggled and started whispering to each other.

"I still can't believe those two got married so quickly," Bonnie said in wonderment.

Monique aimed her fork in Bonnie's direction and snarked, "That coming from a blond someone who, just three days ago, was a brunette and wouldn't be caught dead sitting at the same table with them?"

"Touché!" Bonnie conceded.

Tara leaned over to the newly wedded couple. "So what are you two so secretive about. Planning how to kill us if we blab about the jet?"

"No." Ron practically beamed, "We're discussing what games and stuff we'll have at our housewarming party."

"I have a suggestion," Bonnie said warily, "but I don't know if you two will listen with the way I've treated you in the past."

"We've always listened to you Bonnie," Kim said.

"But we wouldn't take all of it to heart," Ron continued.

"After a while," Kim continued.

"It went in one ear," Ron.

"And out the other," Kim concluded.

Bonnie stared at Kim and Ron in shock and awe. "Have you two always done that?"

"Done what?" the couple said in unison and looked at each other.

"You just completed an entire sentence between the two of you, bouncing back and forth like a tennis match," Bonnie marveled.

"You've never noticed them doing that before?" Tara asked. "I've seen em doing it a dozen times."

"Yeah, those two have been doing that alternative talk thingie for years," Monique added.

"I've never noticed it before," Bonnie puzzled and shuttered. "It's just... freaky!"

Ron and Kim visibly winced at the last word. Kim quickly got the Kimmunicator out of her cargo pants pocket and keyed it on. "Wade, I got a favor to ask," Kim hesitantly said with a nervous laugh.

"Sure Kim," Wade said and took a slurp of soda, "anything. What do you need?"

"Well," Kim scratched the back of her head, (I think Kim's been hanging around Ron way too much if they "tennis talk" in sentences and she's picked up his scratching the back of the head thing!) "Could you check and see if all our regular villains are locked away? Please and Thank You."

Ron leaned his head onto Kim's shoulder and chimed, "Especially Adrena Lynn." Kim nodded to her techno-geek friend in agreement.

Wade swiped his mouse around once, click on something and glared at the screen. "All safe and securely locked away, Kim." He typed for a second and the Kimmunicator screen went to a multiple split screen. In each little box was one of Kim and Ron's foes. "Let me show you." Wade's voice came over the speaker as the multi-image changed to an individual, full screen of Dr. Drakken sitting on the cell floor playing Jacks. It switched to Shego laying on her cot, filing her nails while reading a magazine. The images kept changing showing a different incarcerated villain. "I have a special program that taps into the state and federal prison cameras. I can see all the cells like this," the screen went back to the multi image, "or watch each individual cell." The screen showed an empty cell.

"Wade!" Ron quickly said in shock, "Who's cell is that and why is it empty?"

"Oh, that's Adrena Lynn's cell. She's..." Wade started but was cut off.

"AHA!!!" Ron said triumphantly.

"As I was about to say, she's in with her therapist right now," Wade flatly said as the screen show the regular image of him at his computers. "She has to wear a tracking bracelet on her ankle and it shows her in the doctor's office." Wade held up a hand. "And before you ask, there are no camera feed from the room. Doctor patient confidentiality you know."

Kim sighed in relief. "Thanks Wade. Things got a little freaky here for a minute, if you get my drift."

Wade took a big swallow of his ever present soda. "No problem Kim. If you want to check on them yourself, you can do it at any time. Just power up the Kimmunicator and dial in 999. You can then scroll through the images."

"I don't like that channel Wade," Ron said excitedly. "It might be near other communication broadcasts and..."

Kim cut him off. "I doubt that!"

"Well then," Ron changed tacks, "If you look at it upside down it's 666. The number of the Beast!"

"That, I can live without," Kim said. "Could you change it, Please and Thanks?"

"Can do," Wade chimed as he started typing on a side keyboard. "How about... channel... 555. Will that be okay guys?"

"Sounds good," Kim and Ron sang as they smiled at each other and nodded.

"Kim, as long as we're talking to Wade," Ron said tentatively, "I thought we might discuss something before shutting down the website. What if we were to do a Farewell Tour with any and all of the baddies if they escape. Wouldn't you like to get one more whack at each of them? Maybe just to take them down one last time and say good bye."

The whole table, and even some of the surrounding tables that were eavesdropping, waited a minutes and three quarters for Kim's answer as she sat and pondered. Finally she shook her head slowly. No... no, no. No I don't think I will." She returned her attention to see Wade typing away. "Wade old friend, could you design a final web page saying our farewells and the reasons we're out of business? I would really appreciate it."

"You mean something like this?" Wade changed the screen to a good bye web page.

Kim looked over the graphics and smiled. "That's just what I had in mind. Ron will send a wedding photo you can add. He remembered to bring along a camera." Kim blushed slightly. "I was a bit flustered and forgot mine. Also, could you make a list of all the people who have given us rides on a regular basis? You know, Bernice, G.J. and the like. I want to send them a personal Thank You note and tell them the reason we've retired. Maybe we should invite some of them to the housewarming."

"I'll have the page up as soon as Ron gets me the picture and I'll get the list to you by this evening. Oh yeah, my Mom and I are RSVP'ing now. We'll see you at the party whenever you set the date. I'm definitely leaving my room to see your new house."

"See you then," Kim said and turned off the Kimmunicator. She turned to Bonnie. "You were about to suggest something for the housewarming party. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, you have name tags on all the rooms, like Guest Room # 1, Upstairs Bathroom, Living Room, etc. You let everybody wander freely around the house," Bonnie said with a smirk. "Then, towards the end of the festivities, you have a pop quiz. You ask questions like, what color is the upstairs bathroom or, what knick knack is sitting on the top shelf of the cabinet in the dinning room. The person who scores the highest gets to be the first official visitor to sleep over."

"That's brilliant!" Kim beamed. "Would you like to help us set it up?"

"You mean set up the quiz or help with the party?" Bonnie queried.

"We wouldn't want to impinge on your time," Kim blushed as she laced fingers with Ron, "so if you could help with the game, we would really appreciate it."

"Impinge away," Bonnie practically screamed. "I told you earlier I've given up ballet and you know I don't have my posse anymore. All I have left is shopping with Tara and we can only do that for four or five hours a day before we get bored. I have too much time on my hands now-a-days."

"So... you'd like to help us?" Ron queried.

Bonnie jumped from her seat and race over to hug Kim and Ron. "Please Please PLEASE! Let me help with the party!"

"Me too!" Tara squealed.

Kim looked at Ron. Ron nodded. Kim said, "Okay, you two can help."

Bonnie hugged Kim and race back over to Tara. The two blonds huddled and started talking at the same time.

Monique glared at the pair. "Yep. Bonnie has definitely gone over to the bubble-headed blond side."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moonlight shimmered off the Monroe pool, illuminating the five unclad teenagers and naked mole rat sitting around the bar in the cabana in the dead of night. The tow-headed blond boy raised his glass and wondered. "How did our scientist ever discover we Energy Beings could only remain fused with these cloned bodies by drinking white wine?"

The teens looked at each other and shrugged. Rufus walked to the center of the bar and whistled to get their attention. "Remember orientation?" he asked and shrugged. He went into a four minute array of chatters, pops, grunts, whistles, bangs, groans, moans, barks, echoes, cries, clicks, growls and buzzes, with the occasional English word or two while he gestured wildly.

"Oh yeah!" the five said in unison.

"That also explains why these bodies would die if we had to wear clothing for any length of time," Tara giggled.

"Yeah," Bonnie said. "And now that Kim and Ron will have a pool at their house, we're set. All we have to do is convince Kimmie to declare the area a Clothing Free Zone, like the rest of our pools."

"That might not be so easy," Ron said, scratching the back of his head. "She's very conservative with the views and morals she got from her parents."

"Come on Ron," Tara enthused, "you can tell her it's not a quantum leap from baring her midriff and not wearing or owning a bra, to taking her top off. And her Capri pants could progress to shorts or bikini bottoms, then to wearing nothing out there."

"You can also point out," Bonnie stated with a wicked grin, "that she can jump your bones a lot quicker if you two are always naked."

"The fences are high enough," Ron pondered, "so we wouldn't have to worry about the neighbors. The only problem with Bonnie's suggestion is, Kim's a screamer."

"A screamer. That's not really a problem," Wade laughed as his big smile shone bright. "I have a device I'm taking along on our next mission that will help. But, I bet you two will be taking au naturel hikes in your huge back yard as soon as you move in."

Ron coughed and laughed tentatively while scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, well, when we got back from Washington, we landed by parachute out there. We watched the sunset and made love in the moonlight."

"I thought I heard a lot of wolves howling Saturday night," Felix laughed.

"Great," Tara chimed to Ron. "That means she's not adverse to being outside in the buff with you. Now all we have to do is get Kim accustomed to the rest of us in the raw."

Bonnie tittered and pointed to Ron. "I feel a pool party coming on at my house for you, Tara and Kim." She smiled wickedly and nodded. "Yes, it has to be at my house. My Earth parents are out of town for the week and you three can come over to plan the housewarming party. Kim doesn't really know my habits, but I know she's noticed I never have tan lines. She's commented to me about it a couple of times before. Of course I'll take the lead and strip first. After all, it's the rule of the pool at my place, even with my folks and sisters." Bonnie turned to the platinum blond. "Tara, you can be the first guest to get naked. You've been to my place before and know the pool rules. Ron, you just have to hem and haw a little before giving in and getting naked."

"Yeah," Tara beamed. "With us two girls naked, and Ron caving in, Kim will have to join up and strip down."

"Eventually, during the discussion about the party we'll be having," Ron caught on, "Kim will get used to the idea of being naked around the three of us and become comfortable. Then, when Kim and I move in to our own house, I can suggest we have the same rules there."

"And, sometime after school next week," Tara said to Ron, "you, Kim and Bonnie can come over here to my place. My parents have declare our pool area a CFZ too." She turned to Bonnie. "Just remind me to buy a big load of sunscreen next time we go shopping. You know how quickly I burn," she giggled.

"Remind you!" Bonnie snorted and laughed. "That's at the top of your list whenever we go shopping. But I bet Kimmie's the same way with that red hair of hers. I'd wager she gets as red as a lobster without sunblock."

"Oh Yeah!" Ron said in a haze. "I've always loved applying sunscreen to her..." A sliver of drool formed and slid from the corner of his mouth.

Bonnie slapped Ron gently on the face a few time to bring him out of his revelry. "Ron! RON!" She finally got his attention. "You're serious about this one aren't you?"

Ron swirled his wine and intently watched it rim the glass. "Yes. Yes I am. She's not like any of the other women I've married throughout my two hundred fifty year tour of duty. She's... well... I'm honestly thinking of quitting I.J. and living out the rest of her life here on Earth."

Everyone started to talk and argue at once. Rufus finally whistled loud and long to get all their attention. "Hey guys!" he yelled. He turned to Ron and paced slowly in front of his big buddy for a few seconds then stopped. "You Love Kim?" he questioned Ron.

Ron looked at his five coworkers, one by one. "Yes! Yes I do love her. But it's deeper than anything I've ever experienced before. Deeper than our love Tara," he took his wife's hand and gave it a squeeze. He reached out and took Bonnie's hand with his other and turned to her. "And when we were married a century ago, it... well, it didn't hold a candle to the way I feel about Kim." He smiled at the too women sitting next to him. "And you two know how much I love you."

"But to quit Ron?" Tara squeaked. Tears were rolling down her face. "You're the heart and soul of our team."

"You're our leader." Felix stood and looked out at the pool. "I don't know how we'd function if you were to quit."

Ron let go of the women's hand, stood and paced back and forth while scratching his head. "I know, I know. So the dynamics of the group would change a bit but I hate keeping us secret from her. Kim and I retired from saving the World and I think I should go all the way and quit saving the World with you guys. You'd still have Wade who's the brains of the outfit. And Bonnie, you could always take the lead." He stopped next to Bonnie and put his hand on her shoulder. "I've held you back a bit. You should be the leader of the group, not me."

Bonnie chuckled and shrugged. "Hey, I like the way you lead."

"I know why," Tara pensively spoke into the wine glass at her lips. Everyone looked at the platinum blond as she took a sip and put the glass down. "I know why Ron's feelings are so strong for Kim. When he merged with the clone body and downloaded a copy of the real Ron's memories, the deep love for Kim was already there." She stood and wrapped her arms around her husband, burying her head in his chest. "It's only intensified with all the missions. You've grown in admiration of her strength and beauty and loyalty to you while you've practically lived together and fought the bad guys all these years." She looked up into his chocolate brown eyes and sighed. "I understand." She stood on her tip toes, kissed his lips then whispered in his ear, "And I know why you haven't been as affectionate with me since you and Kim got together. It's time for me to step aside." She kissed him passionately and quickly ran in the house.

Bonnie looked at the scene in front of her. "This is something we're all gonna have to think long and hard about before we bring it before the Controller and the Counsel."


	10. Chapter 10 Party Planning Party

Disclaimer and A/N: I don't own the rights to Kim Possible. I merely write these stories for my own pleasure. This is only a twisted bit of lint of the regular KP story line sweater. An Alternate Universe where only Kim is what she seems to be. Everyone else, well, they're just aliens.

Warning: There is a discussion of mixed gender nudity and the possibilities that may, ahem, arise. Nothing major though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 10 Party Planning Party

The two boys crept through the air ducts of the palace. They were both dressed to kill. In other words, the standard Intergalactic Justice black field gear including ski caps pulled down to mask their faces, black leather gloves so no fingerprints were left, black nylon pants and SAS wool sweaters.

The shorter, pudgier figure following behind the taller trim inky shadow spoke sotto voce, "Turn left at the next junction. I don't know how Kim and Ron could practically live in these vent when they're on stakeout or trying to get into a lair. I'm starting to get claustrophobia."

The one in front chuckled. "That coming from someone who's practically lived his entire life sequestered in his room, surrounded by tons of equipment?"

"Hey, I get out every now and then," Wade said defensively, "just not that often" He glanced at his Intergalactic Justice Wadenunacator strapped to his wrist. "Felix, target acquired. Twenty feet straight ahead."

They traversed the final yardage in silence and quickly went to work on the grill for the air duct. In seconds, the barrier slid up and away from the opening. The two dropped quietly to the floor. They spied a young man and woman chained naked to a side wall of the lavishly appointed bedroom. The pair stirred slightly but weren't awakened by the intruders.

Wade took a small black box out of his backpack, place it in the center of the room and turned it on. "Dampening shield on," he said in a regular voice. The two black clad figures sauntered to the bed where their quarry lay fast asleep. Felix cut the call bell cord high enough so it wouldn't be within reach of anyone but a giant. Wade disconnected the wire to the phone on the nightstand.

"Wakey Wakey!" Felix said in a normal voice to the figure in the bed. The balding man didn't stir. Felix tried a little louder. "Mr. President, time to wake up and die!"

Wade shook his head in disgust. "We might need a Howitzer to get him up. My research shows he takes major sedatives before going to sleep, even after..." he motioned to the two in shackles and shuddered.

"Sorry," Felix smirked and snickered, "but I left my big gun in my other pants." He looked over at the sound dampening/invisible force shield in the middle of the room to make sure it was working. In one swift, compact motion, Felix pulled his Walther PPK from its holster, thumbed off the safety and fired a shot into the pillow inches from the man's head.

"Snap Felix!" Wade shouted, holding his ears with both hands, "warn me next time you're going to do something like that!"

"I thought you wanted me to use my gun," Felix shrugged. "My bad!" He peered down at the rousing lump in the bed. "President Kim Il-Yang, Wake Up!" he said forcefully.

"Wha?" the man groggily slurred. "Iz it time to play?"

"No Adam Henry!" Wade growled, using a police code instead of swearing. "Death has come knocking. You've messed up your country way too much and it's time to die!"

The declaration apparently evicted Morpheus from the man's brain. He bolted upright and tried to grab the bell cord to ring for help. Felix held his arm out and let the tasseled end of the severed cord drop in front of the man's bloodshot eyes. "You looking for this?" The President of West Kornea swiveled his head and saw Wade twirling the detached phone cord with one hand.

"You can yell for help if it would make you feel any better," Wade grinned menacingly at him, "but it would do no good and possibly damage your vocal cords. No one outside this room can hear what's going on in here." He pointed to the black box in the middle of the room. "That's a sound dampener. It's also a force shield so, even if your guards knew what 's happening, they couldn't break into this room. And I also took care of you're security cameras. They're showing a continuous loop of you sleeping. I'm just too good at my job," he said proudly as he polished his fingernails on his shirt and admired them.

"W-Who are you," the man asked shakily, "and why do you want to kill me?"

Felix stood at attention. "We are from Intergalactic Justice and come to punish you for violating Clause 12B, subsection F of the treaty you signed with us ten years ago when you took over the country."

"Intergalactic Justice?" the President pondered for a few seconds before it dawned on him. "Oh yeah, I remember that document. I thought one of my Generals was playing a joke on me, saying aliens wanted to observe me and my country."

"It's no joke," Wade said solemnly, "and the clause clearly states if you start a nuclear arms program, you will be replaced with a Synthodrone who would clean up your mess and die shortly thereafter."

"And that you," Felix pointed at the quivering lump in bed, "would be disposed of in a fitting manner."

"But I need a nuclear deterrent to secure my borders," the President pleaded. "I am surrounded by enemies who would overrun my country!"

"Not very likely," Wade shook his head. "Your treaty also states that we have agreements with your neighboring countries and they can't attack or invade West Kornea without suffering the same fate you face now. Didn't you read, or at least have someone explain, the document to you?"

"Yes! Well no, not really." the man stammered. "My General read the treaty to me, but I paid little attention after I heard it was with men from another world. I thought he was giving me a break from my other duties. I signed it without thinking."

"Mr. President," Felix annunciated each syllable precisely as he shook his head in disgust. "Lackadaisical habits are no excuse for putting the entire region on alert to a possible nuclear threat. You are summarily convicted of a major treaty violation and your sentence is execution. The means of your execution are determined by the violation. Therefore, you will die by radiation."

"Don't worry though," Wade said sadistically, "you won't suffer as long as you normally would. The weeks you would normally writhe in agony, with the dosage that's barely lethal, will only last a minute. Unfortunately, the suffering you would endure in those weeks will be condensed into that minute."

Wade took out what looked like a elegant fountain pen and aimed it at the quivering hulk in front of him. It emitted a soft white beam that struck President Kim in the forehead. Immediately, blisters formed on his face and quickly spread throughout his body. Kim Il-Yang's mouth stretched open to scream in sheer pain but no sound came as the throat closed quickly from swelling. He slumped back onto the bed. Shallow rasping breaths came in fits.

Wade leaned in, "You don't need to worry about your nation or people. Your death is being recorded and will be shown to the neighboring countries to warn them of meddling with the transfer of power here."

"Also," Felix added, "it will act as a reminder of what will happen if they violate their treaty with I.J."

The two black clad figures stood in silence for a moment to make sure the President had passed on, then went about their clean up and replacement jobs. Felix pulled the Synthodrone out of his pack and started to fill it with Syntho-goo. Wade placed a small red disk on the corpse's forehead for a minute before sprinkled the body with a powder he pulled from a pouch on his utility belt. He opened another pocket and got a pen light out. He aimed it at the corpse and watched as the body dissolved in a hazy vapor.

The two picked up the Synthodrone and placed it on the bed. Wade put the disk on the drones forehead and activated it, dumping the memories into the replacement. It sat up in bed and opened it's eyes. "I am ready for new orders," it droned.

Wade said, "Your new orders are to read the treaty with Intergalactic Justice in the morning and reverse the policies in place regarding nuclear arms. Understand?"

The Synthodrone nodded once. "Understood and will comply."

"You will also cease all sexual activity," Felix said in disgust, "with any human under the age of..." he looked at Wade, "say, twenty five. And only with the opposite gender. Understand?"

The Synthodrone bowed his head again. "Understood and will comply."

"You will overdose on sedative in three weeks, as per your programming, and your job will be complete," Wade ordered.

"Understood and will comply as per programming."

"Now," Wade ordered, "sleep until morning and carry out your mission." Felix and Wade watched as their replacement President laid down and closed it's eyes. Wade whispered to Felix, "Don't forget to repair your bullet hole."

"Man!" Felix softly whined in exasperation. He got a palm sized disk from his belt, held it over the hole in the bed and activated it. The disk glowed pink and the perforation started to seal in upon itself.

As Felix was repairing the bed, Wade walked over to manacled couple and waved a wand over the chained pair. He said to them. "This will repair any physical or mental damage he inflicted on you. It will also make you forget the whole ordeal. You won't even know we were here."

When Wade was done he went to the center of the room and replace the dampener/force shield in his backpack. Felix joined him as Wade snapped closed the flap. The two teens leapt into air vent, sealed the grill behind them and retraced their path to their waiting ride.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim and Ron pulled up in front of the Rockwaller estate in their brand new, forest green Hum Vee. "I think it's super your Father pulled some of your investment capital so you could buy this," Kim marveled as she breathed in the new car smell.

"Yeah," Ron laughed. "I only told him we would need something to drive the kids around in and he insisted we get the most rugged, crash survivable vehicle on the road." He raced around the Hummer, opened Kim's door and took her hand to help her out of the monstrous SUV.

"Why, Thank You kind Sir," Kim giggled. Ron grabbed two tote bags from the back seat and linked arms with his wife. As they walked up to the door, Tara pulled her vintage black Barracuda behind the Stoppable vehicle, screeching to a stop.

Tara hopped out of the convertible with a tote bag slung high on her shoulder, and ran to join the couple at the door. "Hi Guys," she tittered. "Ready to plan the housewarming?"

"Yep," Ron said happily. "We'll take possession of the house tomorrow and move our clothes and stuff in right away. The master bedroom furniture is suppose to be delivered tomorrow evening."

"What if it doesn't arrive?" Tara queried.

Kim slyly smiled. "There are four other furnished bedrooms. We'll probably christen all the rooms sooner or later anyway." She giggled. "We inadvertently did it in the back forty already."

Ron reached out to ring the doorbell but before he touch the button Bonnie's voice came over the intercom. "Come on in you three, I'm back by the pool."

"How did she..." Kim wondered aloud before she spotted the security camera snugged in a corner above the entry.

"She also probably heard me lay rubber when I stopped," Tara said apologetically as she dove between the couple and grabbed the doorknob. "I know the way," she practically sang as she opened the door and entered. "Ah, you two should be warned that the Rockwallers have a few rules for their house in general and the pool area specifically."

"Rules?" Kim queried. "What kinda rules?"

Tara joyfully skipped and hopped backwards through the house as she talked to Ron and Kim. "The first few aren't that important to us. No smoking anywhere, or hard liqueur."

"We can live with that," Ron nodded in agreement.

"No running in the pool area." Tara shrugged. "No high diving off the balcony."

"Regular common sense safety rules," Kim nodded in approval.

"Yeah," Tara smiled, "the usual ones." She backed up to the French doors that led outside. "But there is one that you might find strange." She slid open the exit and dropped her tote against the wall. Tara started to take off her white tee shirt. "The pool area, and the whole house as a matter of fact, is designated a CFZ." She stripped off her gray sweat pants with the Middleton High logo on the front and 'Mad Dogs' in huge blue letters across the butt. She stood there in her light pink bikini and pink flip flops, hands on hips.

"What does CFZ stand for?" Ron begged.

Slowly Tara's hands crept up her back and unhooked her bikini bra. Just as she was about to remove it, Bonnie walked over in all her glory. "C.F.Z. Clothing. Free. Zone," the former brunette stated as fact. "Now get out of all your clothes and let's get to work on the party."

Kim stared at their naked host as Ron quickly turned his back. Tara took the opportunity to shrug off her bra and strip off the bottoms. She picked up her clothes, stuffed them in her tote and walked over to the table. Tara dug a bottle of sunblock from her bag and proceeded to slather herself.

"Alright you two," Bonnie said firmly, "get with the rules!" She turned and walked over to Tara. Bonnie snatched the bottle from the bubbly platinum blond's hand and started to apply the lotion to her friend's back. Tara giggled wildly with each of Bonnie's massaging strokes.

Kim partially snapped out of her haze and stuttered, "Y-y-you want us to get n-n-naked?"

"Kim," Tara giggled, "it's not like you haven't seen Bonnie or I bare-bottomed in the shower before and I hope you've seen your husband in the buff."

"Unless you've only been doing it in the dark," Bonnie tittered.

"But..." Kim turned to find Ron with his shirt off, banging his head softly against the siding of the house. "Ron? You're not going to go along with this, are you?" She stepped over and put her hand on his shoulder.

Ron leaned against the house supported by his forehead, chanting, "It's the house rules... they're just good friends. It's the house rules... they're just good friends."

"Ron... Dear," Kim cooed to him, "we don't have to stay if this will make you uncomfortable."

"NO!" Ron yelled and immediately calmed down. "No. If we're going to be Bonnie's friends we'll be coming over here a lot. If the rule says we need to get naked, then we'll get naked for her." He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Just give me a minute or two to get ready to do it."

"Are you sure?" Kim asked softly. She caught Bonnie creeping silently towards them out of the corner of her eye.

Ron took another deep breathed and exhaled faster this time. "Yes!" He quickly grabbed his shorts and boxers and yanked them down to his ankles. "Just... don't laugh or stare at me Bonnie." He took a last quick breath, stepped out of his clothing and turned around flaccidly.

"Ron, you're..." Bonnie gasped as her hand shot to cover her mouth. She smiled broadly. "So the rumors are true. You're twice the man Brick is," she giggled. Bonnie spun on her heels and went back to helping Tara with her lotion.

Kim smiled and gave her man a peck on the lips. "Well... if you can do it, I surely can. After all, I can do anything." She swiftly got undressed and put her things in the tote.

The couple held hands as they walked over to the two blonds at the table, laid towels down on the chairs and sat down. Tara sat next to Ron and checked him over. "Don't you need to apply some sunscreen Blondie?"

"Kim and I put some on before we came over... Pearl," Ron said happily, looking her in the eye.

"Pearl?" Kim asked in slight confusion.

"Yeah," Ron rang. "Her skin looks like the pearls we saw at the jewelers when we picked out our rings. Creamy white and smooth to the touch." Tara tittered and bowed in acknowledgment of the compliment.

"Did you get, everywhere?" Bonnie said wickedly. "Because some of the areas on your bodies have never seen the Sun and they're more susceptible to burning."

Kim giggled, "Well, we sort of got carried away when we were applying the stuff. I know I got sunscreen all over my body."

Ron smiled. "I'm good too."

"Although," a evil smile crept onto Kim's face, "we will have to reapply in about fifteen or twenty minutes, Dear!"

"Yes Hon!" Ron said cheerfully. The two leaned in and kissed briefly.

"Argh," Bonnie growled as she stood and leaned onto the table. "Will you two behave and tone down the lovey dovey, kissy face stuff a bit, or will I have to get the hose out and cool you off? Remember, Tara just broke up with Jeremy and I'm in no position to find a boyfriend until I get my head together."

Ron and Kim looked at each other, smiled then looked at Bonnie. "We'll behave," they said as one.

"Are you sure?" Tara giggled, "cause the table seems to be leaning a bit south from where Ron's sitting."

"Ron?!?" Kim said warily.

"Well, if Bonnie wouldn't lean over the table like that, her..." Ron said defensively, wagging a finger at their host, "her... her topside wouldn't be jiggling in my face. Bonnie's a desirable hot young thang," he whined, looked at Tara and quickly spun away shutting his eyes. "And Tara is beautiful too." His voice weakened. "And of course, you Kim...you're..." His head hit the table. "We're all just friend," he chanted under his breath.

Kim lovingly rubbed his back. "Ron..."

"Kim, let me handle this," Bonnie cut her off and sat down. "Ron!" she firmly started. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. You're a young man with hormones to spare, at your sexual peak. If what I've heard about you two is true, you've been going at it almost constantly with Kim," she smirked at the redhead. Kim stifled a giggle, blushed and nodded. "It's a natural reaction, sitting here with three naked girls. It will go away. In a few minutes you'll get used to us like this and you won't even notice we're not wearing clothes."

"Are you sure Bonnie?" Kim begged.

"I've seen it before," Bonnie said as tears started to flood her eyes. "I...my posse..." she squeaked as her head crashed into her arms crossed on the table.

"Bonnie and her posse used to throw pool parties for the basketball team," Tara said as she got up and went over to her friend. Kim went over to the other side of their host. "But things never got out of hand. There's one rule that you don't know yet." Tara wrapped her arms around Bonnie and rubbed her back. "If two participate, all must participate... with everyone! That meant the guys would have to do it with the guys. That put a real damper on the sex. After ten or fifteen minutes, everyone would play around like a normal, bathing suit wearing group with no problems arising. You know what I mean?" Tara looked at Ron. "Could you go get a bottle of wine from the fridge in the cabana? And bring some glasses." Ron quickly went about his task. Tara leaned across Bonnie's back and whispered to Kim. "She once had some of the football team over. Her and Brick snuck off to her room and... Well her Mom caught her and Brick in the act. She was banned from shopping for a whole month. Talk about cruel and unusual punishment. When she remembers, the only way to calm her is with white wine." Tara giggled a little before adding, "Or a quick shopping spree."

Ron came back to the table with the requested items, deftly opened the bottle and poured a glass. He handed it to Tara who administered the remedy to Bonnie. Gradually the teal-eyed, now blond seemed to recover. "Please," Bonnie sniffled, "have some. It's quite good."

Ron poured three more glasses and served the two other ladies. Tara sipped at her glass and giggled. "Yes, it's delicious."

"Well, it looks like this day is going to be full of firsts," Kim said as she held her glass up to the sun. She pulled it back down and stuck the glass under her nose. "Ooooo, smells fruity," she wrinkled her nose and tittered. She took a very small sip. "Ummm, I like it," Kim enthused and took a bigger sip. "Yes I definitely like the taste of this wine." She put the glass down. "But it is alcohol and we are under age so this one glass is all I'm having." She turned to Bonnie. "Are you going to be alright now?"

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah, I just get kinda emotional when I think of what's gone on out here. Thanks."

"No big," Kim waved it off. "Now, can we get to the reason we're all here? We need to plan a housewarming party."

Four hours later with three breaks to swim, six or seven to apply sunblock and one for snackage, the housewarming party was planned. The only thing left to do was set the date for the party.

Kim finished off the last drops of her one glass of wine and smiled at Ron. "Dear, our new house has a wine cellar, doesn't it?"

"Yes it does, Honey." Ron took the glasses from Kim, Bonnie and Tara and walked towards the cabana to wash them. He continued to talk as he worked. "And I think it's stocked full to the brim. I talked to Ted about it briefly and he told me they were only going to take a few of the more expensive cases. He said we could have the rest to donate to charity or do whatever we want with em."

"We need to check it out after we move in," Kim said as she turned over in the lounge and scooted to the side. "By the way, how come you were so good at opening the bottle?"

Ron laid down next to her. "Well don't tell anyone, but I found a few bottle in the lunchroom cafeteria that time I took over. I used all of them in my Beef Bourguignon, so I eventually figured out how to use the corkscrew to open them."

"Wouldn't the alcohol make people drunk or be detected?" Tara asked as she rolled over on her stomach in the chaise next to them.

"Nope," Ron beamed. "When you heat any liqueur, the alcohol will gradually burn off and leave only the flavor. If you use it in the right proportion with different spices, it will be subtle enough to not be noticeable."

"Yet still add the perfect touch to the taste," Bonnie sighed. "I thought I tasted real Burgundy in the Beef Bourguignon that day."

Ron sat up in the lounge. "You were able to taste the red wine? I thought I disguised it good enough."

Bonnie rolled onto her side and propped her head in her hand. "Well, not very many kids have tasted wine. I have, so I know when it's added and when cheap imitation flavoring is used. The wine you used that day wasn't one of the best I've ever had, but it was good enough to cook with."

"So you're a connoisseur of wines?" Kim queried their host.

Bonnie shrugged and laid back down. "Just one of the perks of being a rich kid. My parents have allowed me to try a lot of the things most kids don't get to until they're much older."

Kim started to doodle on Ron's chest with a finger. "Ron Honey, remind me of this conversation when our kids get old enough. They'll be able to sample, but never to indulge."

"You can always do what my parents did," Bonnie grunted as she flipped over on her back and got comfortable. "They got me drunk the first time they let me taste wine. I got a hangover that dissuaded me from ever overindulging. To this day, I can't drink more that two glasses before I get all terrified that I'll get hungover." The four teens laughed.

Rufus popped out of Ron's pants pocket laying on the table. He scampered over to Ron and jumped on his big buddies shoulder. "Hey Rufus," Ron said, opening his eyes. "Nice of you to finally wake up."

The naked mole rat looked over the four teens lounging around the pool. He let out a long low wolf whistle and excitedly said, "NAKED!"

"Yep, just like you Buddy," Ron said and closed his eyes. "We'll all be naked mole rats whenever we come over here to Bonnie's house and hang around the pool."

"And if you come over to my pool too," Tara chimed in as she waved a hand in the air.

"Ron, should we..." Kim asked as she gently rubbed her flat hand on his chest.

"If you want to Dearest," Ron said lazily. "I'm used to it now." He paused for a moment. "I think Felix has a pool for therapy and exercise. I wonder if they have the rules too?"

"It's official," Kim announced. "All the rules will apply at our house." She paused for a moment then added, "But not until the housewarming party is over or our parents aren't around."

"Kim," Tara giggled, "my parents told me there are scientific studies that prove going al naturel is good for your blood pressure and a few other parts of the body; Vitamin C absorption from the Sun and all that. That's how they got me to first go without. Maybe you or Wade can find the studies on the Internet and show them to the folks. Maybe leave them lying around for them to find."

"Woo Hoo, Naked!" Rufus chanted and jumped up and down. "Like me!"


	11. Chapter 11 Rumors and Shego

Disclaimer and A/N: Darn! I don't own the Kim Possible franchise. If I did, I'd be making money along with receiving your wonderful comments and review. I just love reviews. Wade, Tara, Rufus, Ron, Felix and Bonnie are agents from a far off galaxy. Ah, you know the story line. No _StD_ and all episodes of the show are fair game to play around with.

Warning: More naked talk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 11 Rumors and Shego

"Sorry we planned the housewarming party without you Monique," Kim Stoppable said as the two girls walked up the hall to their lockers.

"That's alright Kim," Monique said and shrugged. "So I had to work. What did I miss?"

Kim bowed her head and slyly glanced up toward her girlfriend. "You want to know everything?"

Monique rolled her eyes. "Everything except the part where you and your ball and chain were making out." She peered at the ceiling and loudly stated to the entire school, "I have got to get me a boyfriend!"

"Well, Ron, Tara and I went over to Bonnie's house and sat out by the pool," Kim stated as fact. She tentatively went on. "When we got there, we learned about the pool rules."

Monique grabbed Kim by the shoulders and bodily slammed both of them into the lockers on the wall. She whispered, "You mean **THE** Rockwaller Naked Pool Rules?" She leaned in further. "I heard she got down and dirty with the entire football team, all naked and glistening in the pool. They had to drain the water afterwards because it was all sticky and full of..."

"MONIQUE!" Kim squealed. She regained her composure. "Please, please don't spread that rumor! I would never, ever believe that. Even Bonnie wouldn't be that ..." Kim shuddered. "What Tara told me is some of the team was over for a party, but nothing went on in the pool. Bonnie got caught doing it with Brick in her room. The other rule of her pool is, if two participate all must participate, even the guys with the guys."

Monique held her hands up defensively. "I'm just reporting what I heard, Kim." She thought a brief second. "Though I did get that scoop from an enemy of one of the girls who supposedly partook in the festivities."

"That would explain the false info," Kim exhaled in relief. The two girls giggled.

They started to walk again. "So tell me all about you're foray into Villa Rockwaller," Monique begged.

"When we got out to the pool," Kim started, "Bonnie greeted us without any clothes on and Tara stripped down to nothing in a flash." Kim snapped her fingers.

"Yeah! Yeah?" Monique enthused and egged her on.

Kim blushed. 'Well after we gave in to the pool dress code, Ron had a," A_hem_, she cleared her throat to make an obvious point, "problem, with the rule at first, but after Bonnie broke down into tears and Tara told us about what had gone on at the parties before, thing's settled down."

"Ron had a little problem?" Monique held her finger and thumb up, about four inched apart.

Kim's blush deepened. "No. No, his problem, has never been little." Monique held her hands four inches apart and started to widen the gap. After ten or twelve seconds Kim finally tittered uncontrollably. Monique's mouth hung open in amazement as Kim continued. "Anyway, we all sat around and worked out the details for the party. We also took a few breaks, swam a few times and I had my first glass of wine. It was quite an afternoon."

They arrived at Monique's locker. As she opened the door she sassed, "You don't look any tanner. I guess your Ronnie-kins helped with your sunblock."

"Yeah," Kim laughed tentatively as she leaned against the wall and scratched the back of her head.

"Realllllly!" Monique said in disbelief. She leaned over to Kim as she closed the locker door and whispered, "So who else helped?"

"Wellll," Kim looked away from her friend. "Tara and I needed to apply block at one point so we helped each other." She twisted to look Monique in the eye. "But we only did each other's backs." Kim peered off into the distance. "That girl has the softest touch," she mused. "Almost as nice as Ron's." They walked down the hallway a few steps.

"Uh huh." Monique stared at Kim for a moment as they reached Kim's locker. "So... was this before or after the wine?" the dark skinned girl said with a hint of innuendo.

"Monique!" Kim squealed in disgust, got a few books out of her locker and slammed the door. "It wasn't like that. I had half a glass of white wine. I was in complete control. I didn't even get a buzz from it."

Monique turned to go to class but Kim grabbed her arm and spun her friend around to face her. "Don't you dare start a rumor about me and Tara. Nothing! Happened! It was just two friends helping each other apply sunblock."

Monique sighed. "Okay Kim. But the rumor mill is running out of steam about you and Ron. If you want to keep your name in the game, you gotta give me some dirt. You are my fav person to dish about."

The two started to walk as the first bell rang. "You really get off on the rumor mill stuff," Kim said in wonderment.

"What can I say," Monique shrugged, "it's a gift. The way I see it, rumors have been, and always will be around. Somebody's got to get a handle on them, and I happen to be the handle for this school," she stated proudly.

They arrived at the classroom and stopped outside the door. "Hey," Monique said, looking around. "Somethings not right here. We just walked the halls for five minutes and your husband wasn't by your side. Where is that man?"

Kim thumbed the direction of the intersection ten feet away. "He spent his free period in the Art Room creating the invitations for our housewarming party. He should be arriving in," she looked at her watch, "three... two ... one."

Ron came around the corner speed walking, carrying a box. "Hey Monique," he sang as he stepped up to his wife and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Hi Darling, miss me?'

"STOPPABLE!"

"Oh, Schnitzel Gruber!" Ron swore as the three spun and saw Mr. Barkin walking towards them. Ron's demeanor flip flopped as he beamed, "Mr. B, just the guy I wanted to see! I was just whispering in Kim's ear, saying we gotta find you and give you this." He reached into the box, pulled out an envelope and handed it to the Vice Principal.

"Whispering huh?" Barkin glared at Ron, then took a good look at the envelope. "An invitation?"

"Yes," Kim said quickly. "We just got our own house and wanted to invite you to the housewarming party a week from Saturday. We thought it'd be nice to have our rugby team Captain there to celebrate with us," she enthused with an arm pump.

Monique slyly stared at Kim and Ron. "Smooth move you two," she uttered.

Mr. Barkin smiled. "I'd be happy to come to your party. Do you need me to bring anything? I make a mean Simian Stew." He leaned over and confidentially whispered, "I created it myself when I was a cook in the Army."

Ron nervously laughed and scratched his head. "No, no you don't need to bring anything. We're having the food catered."

"Well okay," Barkin sighed and looked off in the distance, lost in thought. "I guess it would've been hard to get the monkey meat on such short notice anyway. Import permits and such."

Kim started to back into the classroom. "We need to get to class so, we'll see you at the party. Come on Ron, Monique." The three teens went to their desks.

"Sorry Dearest Heart," Ron solemnly said as he hung his head. "I wasn't thinking when I kissed you. When Barkin caught me..."

Kim waved him off. "That's alright Sweetie. I was going to suggest we invite him anyway. He is the Captain of the rugby team and someone who's been majorly in both our lives throughout high school."

"I just didn't want to get detention," Ron said with a smile. "We got a lot to move into the house tonight and I want to be there when we get the keys after school."

Monique squealed, "You two are moving in today? Can I help? I don't have ta work tonight!"

The bell rang for class to begin. "Sure Monique," Kim gleefully said. "And when were done we'll sit out by the pool where the Stoppable Naked Pool Rules will be in force."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monique laid out on her towel by the pool's edge, dangling a leg in the water. "Man! This place is Rad! It was great for your folks to just leave after dinner."

"Yeah," Kim intoned as she spooned into Ron's back on the huge chaise lounge a few feet away. "I think they want us to break in the new bedroom furniture right away. Mom so wants us to have kids, and soon."

Ron laced his fingers with Kim's. "Hon, your Dad told me not to tell you, but when we had our little talk he said your Mom is experiencing Empty Nest Syndrome. He told me she's been trying to bury herself in her work, but she really needs to pamper a baby."

Kim nibbled on Ron's ear and said quietly, "I thought as much. I try to ask her for help with problems whenever I can, but I really don't need it much anymore and the tweebs certainly don't want it."

"And your Dad is just a big kid at heart anyway and wants some responsibility again," Monique chimed in.

"Soooo, Monique," Ron said slyly, "are you gonna take off your robe and get with the pool rules or are we gonna have to kick you out?"

"I don't want to," she said flatly.

"Are you afraid," Kim challenged. "You're not worried the problem we talked about will come up, are you? I mean now that you've seen..."

"Problem?" Ron queried, "what problem?"

Kim kissed Ron's earlobe. "Nothing for you to worry about Dear. It's just girl stuff."

"Whatever you say, LOML." Ron said and kissed Kim's hand.

"Well Monique?" Kim pushed.

"Did Ron just use an acronym?" Monique asked.

"Answer the question," Kim said.

"What's it mean Ron?" Monique asked. "Love Of My Life?"

"Answer the question!" the redhead growled loudly.

"Yes," Ron said happily, "and you better answer Kim's question. Why are you afraid of removing your robe?"

"I," Monique said aloud and mumbled something incomprehensible.

Kim got up from the chaise and walked over to her friend. "I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

"I said," Monique meekly muttered, "I haven't let anyone see me naked since I got out of diapers." She slung an arm over her face in shame. "You know I never take a shower after gym class."

Kim sat cross legged near her girlfriend's head. "Why are you ashamed of your body? You have a great figure." She laid her hand on Monique's shoulder. "Everybody thinks their body isn't perfect. My thighs are too big from working out and the cheering and Martial Arts. And don't get me started on my breasts."

Ron walked over to the girls. "But I like the way Kim looks. I thinks she's beautiful just the way she is." Ron sat down next to Kim. "Now, my shoulders are too slopey and my ears are too big."

"And that's the way I like my Ron," Kim enthused. "We've shared, now out with it. What's wrong with your body?"

"I think..." Monique paused and inhaled deeply, letting it out slow. "I think my body is too perfect." She rolled over on her stomach, pushed herself up to her knees and swung her legs around under her to sit cross legged like Kim. "I guess my problem started when Mom and I watch an after school special on TV when I was real young. The main character had a great body and was date raped. I figured if she got it with her almost perfect bod, I would definitely turn some guy on way too much and get the same. That's why I'm so into fashion. I want people to focus on my clothes, not on me."

"Hey, it's just us," Ron said sincerely, "and Kim's all I want or can handle. Sometimes she's too much to handle," he laughed and blew an air kiss towards his wife.

"I love you too Ron," Kim blushed and blew a kiss back at him. "So you don't have to worry about Ron going Ga Ga over your bod. Are you worried I'll suddenly go all AC/DC on you?"

"No I..."

Ron stood up and stepped to the edge of the pool. "It's okay Monique. You don't have to disrobe if you don't want to, but we'll have to ask you to leave. We don't want to set a president." Ron dove in.

The two girls watched Ron cross his arms and legs and sit on the bottom of the pool. Kim said, "He'll stay down there until you either take off that robe or leave. You'd better make up your mind quickly, he can only hold his breath for three minutes."

Monique stood and fumbled with the tie on her robe. Finally she got it loose and shed the last piece of clothing. "There! You happy now?"

Kim gave her friend the once over, shrugged and said, "Eh!" She walked to the pool and slapped the surface.

Ron came up and stopped with the water at eye level. He blew the rest of the air from his lungs out his mouth and finally rose to take a breath. "Nice body Monique," he said and swam away to the far ladder. He quickly got out, grabbed a towel and dried himself. "So what do you want to do? You wanna play cards? Go for a walk and check out the stables? How about a game of Charades?"

"So you two are okay with me like this?" Monique said in exasperation.

Kim smiled. "In ten minutes you won't even think about being in the buff. It'll be perfectly normal. The only thing you need to remember is to sit on a towel."

Rufus came scurrying out of the doggy door and past by the two girls. He squeaked, "Hi Monique," and continued on into the cabana.

"See," Kim said triumphantly, "Rufus doesn't mind you don't have anything on either."

"Yeah," Monique dead panned. "But he's naked all the time."

"I know," Ron said in a flash of inspiration, "we need to check out the wine cellar!"

Kim went over to Ron and gave him a peck on the lips. "We do, but we should probably wait for Bonnie or someone that knows which wine is what to tell us what we have. I think we had something called fume at Bonnie's house. It sounded like a cars exhaust, but was very good."

"It's pronounced fū-may'," Monique corrected Kim. "It's a semi-dry white wine."

"You know about wine?" Kim and Ron said in unison.

"Of course," Monique said, nonchalantly. "Didn't you know my Mom's a wine broker? I help her out every once in a while when I'm not working."

"Would you like to show us what we have in our cellar?" Kim begged. "Please... please, please, please please, PLEASE!"

Monique slipped into her sandals and walked toward the back door. "I'd be happy to."

Twenty minutes later, Ron walked down the stairs into the cellar and handed Kim her fuzzy white slippers with bunny ears. He shrugged, "They're the first things I saw. They'll keep your bare feet from getting cold on the concrete floor."

Kim slipped them on and took a step. _"SQUEAK-KA!" _The three teens looked at the slippers. Kim took another step. _"SQUEAK-KA!"_ They all laughed.

"Your inventory is very impressive," Monique said in amazement. "The previous owners just left this for you?"

"Yeah," Ron said. "Ted and Ginger got their new house in Milwaukee for free and we got this place as it is. The only things we needed to buy was a master bedroom suite and the dishes, pots, pans and silverware."

"We didn't even have to pay any of the usual deed transfer costs," Kim added. The three teens climbed the stairs to the living room, Kim's feet squeaking all the way. "The Colorado state Governor saw to that."

Ron scratched the back of his head. "And my Dad found out the city is waiving the property tax for as long as we own the place."

"Really?" Monique marveled, "Why?"

"It was no big," Kim said. "The street maintenance workers couldn't get to the city garage during that blizzard last year. Ron and I got there and we each took a snow plow out and picked up the street crews."

"And after we got them to work, we helped plow the streets for what," Ron questioned Kim, "twenty hours that day?"

Kim nodded, "And twelve hours the next."

"Well, it's been fun," Monique said with a smile as she looked at her watch, "but I should get going. It's a school day tomorrow and I need to check over my homework."

"You can stay the night if you'd like," Kim sincerely said.

"No," Monique wickedly smiled and winked. "I'll leave you two alone for your first night in your own home." She walked to the front door and opened it to leave.

"Ah, Monique, you forgot your car keys," Ron said cautiously and pointed to her body. "And something else."

Monique looked down and gasped. She slammed the door shut. "OH, DOUBLE SNAP!"

Monique heard Ron and Kim laugh as she walked out to the pool, put her shirt and pants on and walk back into the house.

"I guess you were right," Monique laughed. "I didn't even think about being naked."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim and Ron were putting the last of their new pots and pans (carefully hand selected by Ron at the finest culinary store in all of Middleton, of course,) away when the phone rang. "I didn't know it was hooked up," Ron said in amazement. He picked up the receiver and answered, "Hello?"

"STOPPABLE!" the female voice at the other end yelled, "What the HELL did you do!?"

"Shego?" Ron queried.

"Shego?!?" Kim said warily.

"Yeah, it's me! How could you jump two stages and marry the Princess? What am I suppose to do now that you two are retired?"

"How did you get through to this phone?" Ron asked the green-hued foe.

Shego let out a low growl, then answered. "Wade worked his computer Voodoo so I could get through, but you still don't have real phone service yet. Now answer my question. What am I suppose to do? Go back and work I.J. jobs with my brothers in Go City?"

"That might not be a bad idea," Ron slyly smirked. He whispered into the phone, "Or maybe you'd like to take over my position. I might be retiring from those jobs too." He noticed Kim inching her way over to where he was standing. "Anyway," he said loudly, "you're in prison now so why should we care. Kim and I are together on this," he held out his hand for Kim to take, "and you can go jump in the lake."

"So she's standing right beside you," Shego said, getting Ron's hint. "Put her on."

Ron held out the receiver. Kim cautiously took it and held it to her ear. "Shego?"

"Hi Princess," Shego said in a chatty voice, "how's life been treatin' ya?"

"Just fine," Kim smirked. "How's life in a orange jumpsuit?" She picked up the Kimmunicator from the counter, turned it on and dialed 555. She scrolled through the individual camera feed until he found the one with Shego in her cell. The green skinned woman was talking on a cell phone with three burly guards stationed outside the bars.

"The jumpsuit clashed with my skin color," Shego sniped back, "so the Warden is letting me wear my regular clothes."

"So I see," Kim slyly said. "So how did you get through to this phone?"

"I had your Nerdlinger friend do it for me," Shego sarcastically stated, "for a pack of smokes. Standard pay in prison for such a small job." Her voice became small as she continued. "What am I suppose to do now that you two have retired? You were my big thrill. The one thing I'd looked forward to. The part of my job that made sitting through all of Dr. D's rants bearable."

"I didn't know," Kim squeaked. "I don't know what to tell you. I know you'd never be happy going home to your brothers."

"You got that right!" Shego snapped in a low forceful aside.

"Have you ever thought of teaching Martial Arts?" Kim asked. "I know G.J. is always looking for instructors. The pay is good and the hours are light. I was thinking of becoming one after high school if I couldn't decide what major I wanted to pursue in college. I could teach a few classes in the morning and start taking a couple of the basic college courses at Upperton U. in the afternoon and evening. I might still do that if it works out with the baby and all."

Shego faked the shock. "What? Are you pregnant? Who knocked you up? It couldn't of been that pansy boy Josh Mankey."

"No, it wasn't Josh." Kim blushed and thanked her lucky star Shego couldn't see her that red in the face."Wait! You knew Josh is gay?"

"Hello! Isn't it obvious!"

"Am I the only one who didn't know Josh is gay," Kim asked Ron. He shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "Anyway," Kim returned her focus to the phone call, "Ron and I got married last week with our parent's blessing and orders to start a family. We just moved in to our new house this afternoon," she bragged.

"New House!" Shego yelled. "How can two high schoolers afford a new house? What is it a cracker box? No no, I know. It's a single wide trailer on the edge of town," she laughingly joked.

"Ha!" Kim snidely laughed the single syllable. "It's a two story, five bedroom, three and a half bath house situated between our parent's homes. It also features a pool, tennis court and about forty acres of pristine foothills. Ron got another royalty check and my Daddy accepted a few bounties that were on your head after we took you down."

"So, the buffoon got another ninety nine million dollar check?" Shego begged in astonishment.

"No," Kim giggled. "I have around ninety nine mill. Ron's worth a lot more."

"I am definitely on the wrong side," Shego exhaled in disgust.

"So, you want me to talk to Dr. Director for you?" Kim asked tentatively, then added, "You'd still be working for a Dr. D. All your old Dr. D jokes would be fresh and, if you work there freelance, you'd be eligible for rewards if they send you out to catch the bad guys."

Shego let out a long low growl. "It's something to think about. I can always ask Warden Wimpy to get me in touch with G.J. Ah... if I need a reference..."

"Ron and I would be happy to oblige," Kim said joyfully. "In the meantime, we'll think about what else you might be good at."

"Besides trying to kill us and coming up with pet names?" Ron interjected.

"What did Stoppable say?" Shego asked Kim.

"Nothing!" Kim took a swipe at Ron which he easily ducked. "Ron was just being his usual flippant self."

Ron got too close and Kim connected with a slap to the arm. "OUCH!"

"Thank You!" Shego chuckled at Ron's pain. "Ah, if I decide to make this happen... No, if Dr. Director hires me... Ah, if I ever get paroled... would you mind if I come and visit you two... for old times sake?"

"If you get paroled, for any reason Shego," Kim said sincerely, "we have a spare bedroom for you to stay in until you find a place of your own. Actually, I insist you do. Would you believe I've gained six pounds over the past week since we've retired? I need someone to spar with."

"What, the hubby's not doing workouts with you and busting your hump? Or is he just humping your..."

"SHEGO!" Kim blushed redder than a beet.

"Whoa Princess. Stoppable must be something in the sack to cause that reaction." Shego paused a beat and thought out loud, "I might have to take a run at him myself. You know what they say, big ears, big..."

"SHEGO!"

"What?" Shego cackled. "You want to make it a threesome? Well, I've always wondered if your collar and cuffs match."

"SHEGO!!! I'm hanging up now!" Kim quickly spat and hung up the cordless phone. She threw the receiver at Ron and stomped off, muttering loud enough for him to hear. "After I offered her a place to stay, she starts getting... ARGH!" Ron heard the TV come on extremely loud. Then, " THE NERVE OF THAT WOMAN!!"

Ron found Kim sitting in front of the TV, not watching professional wrestling. He sat down on the floor at her feet. "Kim, it's Shego," he said off handedly. "You know she like to play you. You're just a bit out of practice with the banter."

Kim's anger waned as she looked into his deep chocolate brown eyes. "I know Ron. It's just that..."

"It just that she blames you for having nothing to do now that we've retired?" Ron correctly guessed. "She's having a little identity crisis KP." _HINK! _it hit him. "Ah, I guess I should be calling you KS now."

Kim started to giggle. The giggle became a chortle, then a laugh and finally it emerged into an all out gut busting roar. She leapt from the chair, landing on him and smothered his face with kisses. When she came up for air she sighed, "Ron Dearest, you know just how to brighten my mood." They passionately rolled around on the floor. Neither of them noticed the channel on the television changing as the remote was occasionally squashed beneath their lust.


	12. Chapter 12 The Truth Will Out

Disclaimer: I've written over a hundred disclaimers. Pick one, Please and Thank You.

A/N: Time to let the cat out of the bag and face the music. (Yes, I'm a mixed metaphor man too.) But first a little war on drugs, Intergalactic Justice style.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Chapter 12 The Truth Will Out

Ron Stoppable wasn't dressed to the nines, but he did look very dapper and professional in the cobalt blue blazer over a white turtleneck sweater, lighter hued blue slacks and his regular white sneakers. Even his cowlick was somewhat under control. "It's so nice of you to see us on such short notice," he pleasantly said as he shook the Maracaibo based Drug Lord's hand. "We only came down here for the day. Then we're off to Cabo for the weekend." He turned to his two companions. "This is Bonnie Rockwaller and Tara Monroe. They are two of my partners."

"De Nada," Juan Villarreal smiled and offered them a seat on the sofa in front of his desk. "It is a special pleasure to meet such lovely young partners." His smile gleamed at the girls before he turned to Ron and said in a serious manner, "You're phone call intrigued me. Not many would be so intelligent or bold to first discover my personal, private, unlisted phone number and then to call it and make such statements as you did." He chuckled and wagged a finger at Ron.

Ron slyly grinned. "I can't take credit for finding your number, that was one of our other partners, Wade Load. He's back in Middleton. Our organization is small but highly effective and capable."

"Of that I have little doubt," Villarreal conceded, "but my people could find little on your organization. Only that you are a group of high school students and you," he pointed at Ron, "are the inventor of the Naco. You receive a hefty multi-million dollar royalty check each year. No doubt the source of your pending investment in my business."

Ron was just about to say something when his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked who was calling. "Oh, sorry, but I need to take this. Do you mind?" The Drug lord shrugged and motioned Ron to proceed. Ron flipped open the phone. "Hey Felix, what'cha got?"" He listened for three seconds and smiled. "Thanks," Ron chimed, closed the cell phone and turned to Bonnie and Tara. "Felix is ready to blow this place when we're done here." Tara giggled and Bonnie's barracuda smile rose to grace her face.

Ron leaned back into the cushy couch, his goofy grin plastered all over his face. "Thank you for letting me take the phone call. That was the fifth member of our group telling me the plane is refueled and ready to go. He was also checking up on us to make sure we are okay."

"Understandable," the Drug Lord said as he steepled his fingers in front of his chin.

Ron stood. "Would you mind if I stand and pace while I talk? I think better on my feet." With minimal effort Villarreal shrugged. "Thank You," Ron chimed with a smile. He started to pace back and forth before the huge oak desk. "I think you either misunderstood our phone conversation or I might have misrepresented our intentions. We're not interested in investing in your organization, or in buying your product. Our research, which we've proven to be quite effective, indicates you are the largest drug dealer in the Caribbean. But your operation down here is somewhat inefficient and haphazard. Your distribution system in America is something we're interested in rearranging too."

Ron stopped pacing and faced his host. "Quite frankly, it all stinks." He continued his walk and talk before Villarreal could say a word. "After the drugs leave your shores, the distributors cut it until it's unrecognizable, or sometimes they lace part of a shipment with arsenic." Ron waved his hand to stop any protest. "I know, I know. They're under your orders to do whatever they want as long as their books are in order at the end of the month. What we propose to do is dispose of your current distribution network. Hey, as it is, most of them are behind bars as we speak." Ron stopped and smiled broadly at the man. "When our business is done here, we'll take care of the shipments that are headed to Corpus Christi, New Orleans and Tampa."

"I know of the massive raids on the American side of my operation," Juan Villarreal said with a nervous laugh. "What it sounds like is, you want to take over that area and revamp my system here."

"Not revamp," Bonnie said from the sofa, "we want to more or less take it apart and get rid of it all permanently."

"You see," Tara spoke up, "we're from Intergalactic Justice and don't approve of recreational drugs of any kind." The two ladies got up and flanked Ron. "Your only options are to get out of the business altogether or die." Tara's eye's flashed a glowing robin's egg blue as she smiled.

"It's your choice," Bonnie reiterated as her eye's flashed and glowed a beautifully soft teal color and began to pulse with light.

"I warn you," cautioned Ron as his eye's flamed into their familiar blue hue, "if you call in your muscle, we'll take that as a no go and we'll defend ourselves."

Drug King Pin Juan Villarreal stood and leaned on his desk with his fingers curled back, hidden under the edge. All three teens saw the Dorsal Interosseus Muscle and Extensor Digitorum Tendon on the back of his right hand move slightly. "Who are you?"

Bonnie chuckled as a glowing aura flamed around her body. Tara powered up too. Her long lustrous blond hair started to flow upward and out behind her head in the encasing sphere. Ron was the last to engage his powers as the door behind the teens burst open and five extremely burly men piled into the room, beckoned by the push of the concealed button. When the five took up station between the three visitors and their host it reminded Ron of the Denver Broncos front offensive line.

"I have no idea what Intergalactic Justice is, or why you are putting on this light show," the villain said to the three I.J. agents as he flanked the now designated intruders. "And quite frankly, I don't care." He turned to his henchmen who were maneuvering into a half circle around Ron Tara and Bonnie and spat, "No one threatens my operation. Kill them now." The wall of goons drew their weapons and cautiously aimed at our heroes. Villarreal fumed and screamed, "I Said KILL THEM!"

The bodyguards opened fire as one on the teen trio. The noise in the room was deafening. When the shooting stopped and the gun induced, smoky haze dissipated, the three aura engulfed teens were still standing. Tara looked over to Ron and Bonnie and asked, "Who's turn is it to take out the hired help?"

Ron thought for a moment and said, "I think it's your turn Tara."

"Yeah it is," Bonnie sighed. "I got to do it last time."

Tara squealed with joy and, still encased in her sphere, levitated a foot off the floor and turned completely around. She slowly raised her arms to the heavens as she stared at her victims with flashing, flaming light blue eyes. "If you were thinking of getting out of the business, now would be a good time." She paused to smile wickedly at them. "Otherwise, today is a good day to die!" Tara let out a cackling laugh like an old fashioned, stereotypical witch.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Geez Tara! Aren't you being a little theatrical today?"

Tara shrugged and giggled over her shoulder at Bonnie, "I like to have fun with my job every once in a while." Tara returned her attention to the five huge men. She leveled her arms at them, fingers outstretched. Lightning came from the tips electrifying the metal weapons which started to glow red hot. The goons quickly dropped the melting metal and tried to tend to their burned flesh as best they could. Tara's eye's flashed and glowed again as she lowered herself to the floor. Her aura and sphere dissipated. "Shall we try hand-to-hand?" she begged with a one finger taunt and crouched into a defensive pose.

Tara doubled over the first man to charge her with a blow to his solar plexus. She ducked low to leg sweep the second and continued spinning as she leapt high to smash the third in the face with a heel. Tara landed on the second man's neck with a very audible crack. She snapped a back kick into the kidney of the first without looking, sending the henchman crashing to the floor. The remaining two goons flanked her and charged as one. Tara preformed the splits with perfect timing, letting the two smash into one another. She spun again, kicking their legs out from under them. Tara popped up, arms raised in victory.

Bonnie half-hearted clapped. "I give that routine a 6.2. You would have scored higher but you didn't finish them off." The three teens from Middleton watched as four of the goons stirred on the floor and tried to get up.

Ron noticed their boss sidling towards a side door and his hand blazed with plasma power. He fired a blast that struck the door dead center, leaving a gaping one foot hole that was charred around the edge. "Senor Villarreal, Tsk Tsk! Please don't leave the meeting yet," Ron sang. "Our business isn't concluded." Villarreal stopped in his tracks and fell to the floor. A dark stain appeared in the crotch of his white linen pants.

Tara let the quartet rise to their feet before igniting the plasma power around her fists. "This is your last chance to retire from the drug trade and take up another profession. I suggest you might want to open a flower shop since you guys are so interested in growing and selling plants. Two of the four limped and/or crawled out the door. The remaining two looked at each other and shrugged. Snarls curled their lips as they charged the petite platinum blond. Tara simply crossed her arms and fired a plasma bolt from her left hand, hitting the man on her right. Of course her right hand fired and struck the man to her left.

"Fancy shootin' Tex," Ron chimed in an accent straight out of an old western movie.

Tara screw a finger to her dimpled chin, curtsied and giggled, "Why Thank You kind Sir. I do what I can with what I got."

"Will you two get a better scriptwriter!" Bonnie snipped. "You had the same exact banter back in 1876 when we took out that gang of train robbers." Bonnie thought for a second. "And you first used something similar to it back in 1757 on our first mission."

Ron cocked his head to one side and goofily grinned from ear to ear. "You're right. A real classic exchange that still sounds good today. Now if you'd be so kind, could you signal Felix, please?"

Bonnie opened her mouth to sass back but changed her mind and shrugged it off. She brought her hands together and plasma flared around them. The teal colored energy quickly formed a ball that grew to a foot in diameter. With a two hand, underhanded toss, she flung the orb through the ceiling. "Whee!" she yelled with excitement..

"Why so big," Tara queried.

Bonnie smiled. "It had to go through two floors and the roof and I wanted to make sure it made it."

Ron laughed. "Just as long as you don't put another crater in the moon."

The three turned their attention to the man visibly shaking on the floor from what he had just witnessed. Tara squealed, "Is it my turn to wreck the place and dispose of the villain?"

"No it's Ron's turn," Bonnie said to her close friend. "I did the last job in South Africa and the time before you got to destroy that Russian apartment house where they were counterfeiting." Tara frowned.

Ron got down on his haunches in front of Villarreal and gently asked, "Do you believe in a Supreme Being?" The man weakly nodded and crossed himself. "Then why, in Her Precious Name, would you get into a profession that brings such misery and death to your customers?"

Juan Villarreal licked his dry lips before he spoke. "I- I did it for the money. My family was very poor when I was young. Helping out in the fields brought money home so we could eat. I rose up the ranks and," he crossed himself again, "Blessed Father forgive me, I never thought of the consequences."

"I hope you have a better story when you meet your Creator," Ron sadly said, shaking his head as he rose and went to the center of the room.

They all heard an explosion in the distance. "Just so you know," Bonnie said to the man who was deep in prayer on his knees, "that was your two warehouses in the city blowing sky high. But don't worry, we gave fair warning to your workers. Your crop fields have already been destroyed." She turned to Ron. "Let's do it."

Ron took off his blazer and tossed it on the sofa where they had been seated earlier. The teenage trio engaged their auras and crossed their legs into the lotus position as they began to hover three feet off the floor. Ron's countenance grew grim as he closed his glowing blue eyes and his blond hair waved wildly around his head. His powerful sphere grew and grew until it engulf the entire room with furniture dissolving as the blue hue touched it. Ron's eyes shot open and blazed wickedly bright as the explosion of released energy ripped the house apart, leaving the three teens hovering over a huge pile of ash. Three glowing spheres drifted over the ruins until they were clear of the mess.

Ron collapsed in the driveway as his power ebbed to zero and the chocolate brown color returned to his half-closed eyes.

Tara and Bonnie each grabbed an arm and carried Ron over to a tree. They sat him on the ground against the foliage before sitting down themselves.

"Talk about theatrics," Tara giggled. "Ron went a little overboard there. I mean, a few good plasma blasts in the right places would have leveled the house. He brought it down to the ground and then some."

Bonnie shrugged and sighed. "You know Ron and his crusade against drugs. It's never all or nothing. It's give it his all."

A big black wedge materialized in front of them and the alien ship's hatch lowered to the ground. Felix came down the ramp and looked around. "Whoa! It was Ron's turn to clean up the joint." He walked over to the threesome under the tree. "Your chariot awaits," he sang and bowed.

The two blond girls stood and walked to the ship. Felix got his Rentonunicator out of a pocket, aimed it at Ron and pressed a button. An invisible beam picked Ron up and lifted him into the ship's interior and his seat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron looked like death warmed over as he trudged in the back door. "Ronald Dean Stoppable, you've been gone six hours! You said you were just going out in the back yard! Where have you been? I've been so worried about you!" Kim came stomping, naked, into the kitchen yelling.

"Kim Dear, I'm home," Ron said weakly and collapsed to the floor.

"RON!" Kim screamed and raced to his side. She saw he was sweating profusely and felt clammy to the touch. "Phone for help," Kim said aloud to herself. She went to the telephone but, when she didn't get a dial tone, she remembered they hadn't had it connected yet. She tossed the receiver to the side. "Kimmunicator!" she said triumphantly. "Where did I leave the Kimmunicator?" She glanced around the kitchen and couldn't see it. "Think Kim," she muttered. "When did you last use it?" It only took a second. "Shego's call! Shoot, I took it up stairs after we talked to Shego." She started for the stairs but stopped dead in her tracks. "RONNUNICATOR!" She dashed back to Ron's side and dug through his pockets.

She found the black device and keyed it on. Wade Load appeared on the screen, "Hey Ron... KIM?"

"Wade, listen close," Kim clipped, "Ron just came in the door and collapsed. I need an ambulance right away at our new house."

"I'm on it," Wade said and typed something into his computer. "While you're waiting, let me scan him and maybe we can help before the ambulance arrives. Just hold it out like you'd do with your own Kimmunicator." Kim held the device out and a white light scanned Ron's body. "Hmmm!" Wade intoned as he looked at the readings. "Just like I thought. Ron will be okay if you do two things."

"What do you want me to do?" Kim asked as tears started to streaking down her cheeks. "I gotta save Ron no matter what!"

"First, strip him naked."

"Strip?" Kim asked. "Why would that help him?"

"Kim!" Wade said firmly. "I know what I'm talking about. You've always trusted me. You just have to trust me again this one last time. Someone's on the way to help, but you don't have much time."

Kim went to work with quivering hands. "You'd think I was disarming a nuclear bomb, the way my hands are shaking," she half giggled, half sobbed.

Wade laughed a bit. "No, you wouldn't be so shaken up if it was only a nuke."

Kim removed Ron's boxers and collapsed on his chest. "You're right Wade, this is much more stressful. Now what?"

Wade's serious face peered from the tiny view screen. "You won't believe me but, Ron NEEDS at least a half bottle of white wine in him."

"White..." Kim said and got up off the floor. She looked around the kitchen for a few seconds before she raced down the cellar stepped and came up a moment later with three bottles in hand. "What kind of white wine? I don't remember what Monique said about which of them was which." She held the bottles, one by one in front of the screen.

"The first one will do," Wade chimed. "Just open it and pour it down his throat."

"Open..." Kim muttered as she searched a drawer for something to open the bottle with. Her search became more panicked when she could find what she sought. "I don't think we own a damned corkscrew yet!" she screamed and tossed half the contents of the drawer on the floor.

Tara burst through the front door and ran into the kitchen. "Here," she reached out to Kim, "give it to me." She pulled a corkscrew out of a pocket of her black, rip-stop nylon pants and opened the bottle in a flash. Tara knelt beside Ron and held his head as she poured the liquid into his mouth. "Drink Ron, my Love. I won't let you die," she cooed. "We've been married too many years to lose you now." She kissed his forehead and administered some more wine to her husband.

"Tara?" Kim said in shock. "Love? Married?"

"Yes, married," Bonnie said as she walked into the kitchen. "I knew he wasn't quite right when we got back from the Caribbean. But he insisted he could get into the house and get his fix of wine."

"Caribbean!?!" Kim screamed in disbelief. "Fix???"

Bonnie grabbed Kim's shoulders and ushered her out of the kitchen. "Let me tell you a little story," she said softly as she lead Kim to the living room couch and sat her down. "Ron could have told you this, but he was under orders not to." She sat down next to the rattled teen and took a deep breath. "Now I'm going to be in it deep for spilling the beans."

Kim rose suddenly, "But Ron need me!"

Bonnie grabbed Kim's arm and slung her to the floor. "Ron will be fine. He's getting the medical attention he needs and will be alright in an hour. He might need a trip to the home world for therapy, but he'll be okay."

"Home world?" Kim squeaked.

"Kim," Bonnie sighed, "you remember when Ron came back from Tokyo and you jokingly asked if I was an alien? You remember my answer?"

Kim thought for a moment. "Yes, you said I caught you. That you, Tara and maybe even Ron were aliens." Bonnie stared knowingly at Kim. "Noooo!" Kim exhaled in disbelief.

"And do you remember one of the rumors Monique told us at the lunch table?" Bonnie queried.

Kim fought through the fog that was quickly forming from the sitch. "Zombie? Cyborg? Android?" Then it hit her. "Noooo!" she hissed again. "Alien to observe me?" she weakly begged as tears returned to her eyes.

Bonnie grabbed the Afghan quilt off the end of the couch and wrapped it around the naked Kim. "Yep," she intoned as she let her hand flame up with teal blue plasma power. She watched the flames dance as she said, "We're with an organization called Intergalactic Justice and we came here two hundred fifty years ago to help you Earthlings along and observe you." Bonnie let her hand extinguish and yelled into the kitchen, "Hey Tara, you might want to bring out a bottle for K here. I think she's going into information overload."

Tara strolled out of the kitchen, the dress shirt she wore was unbuttoned, pants partially unzipped and open at the top. She was carrying a bottle of wine and three glasses. "Here you go," she sang as she poured a glass and handed it to Bonnie. She leaned over and said to Kim, "By the way, our husband is resting comfortably and will recover in a while."

Bonnie held the glass to Kim's lips. Kim leaned forward to drink but kept leaning and fell to the floor in a faint.

"Oops!" Tara giggled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kim, Kim Honey," Ron said softly as he knelt beside the couch and brushed the hair off of her face.

Kim's eyes fluttered a moment before they half opened. "Ron," she said groggily. "RON!" she yelled as her eyes shot open. She dove off the couch and into his arms. "I had the craziest dream," she sighed into his shoulder. Her face remained buried there as she spoke. "You came back from the Caribbean and almost died, but Tara, Bonnie and Wade saved you by having me strip you naked and Tara gave you wine. Then Bonnie was telling me you all were aliens and she had Shego's plasma power and Tara was married to you and..." Kim lifted her head and saw Bonnie and Tara standing behind Ron, naked and drinking white wine. "...aaaaand it wasn't a dream, was it."

"I'm afraid not, Sweetheart," Ron cooed as he rubbed her back while holding her tight. "You weren't suppose to know for a couple of years. That was the one big secret I had to keep from you because of a promise."

Kim pushed Ron away and leaned back against the couch. She curled up in a ball, pulling her legs in tight against her chest with her arms. She rested her chin on her knees. Kim rocked slowly as she peered at the floor between her and Ron. "So, what's the sitch. Give me the whole story," she said firmly.

"First of all Kim," Ron said lovingly, "and I say this with all my heart, I love you and want to be with you the rest of our lives."

"And how long is that?" Kim huffed. "How long do your people live on your planet?"

Ron scratched the back of his head as he looked back at Tara and Bonnie. "This isn't going to be easy, is it?" The two girls shook their heads slowly. Ron turned back to Kim. "Well, nobody has died on our planet for over six thousand years. And before you ask, I'm only four hundred ten years old."

"Wow," Kim marveled sarcastically "You're just a youngster."

"We belong to a group called Intergalactic Justice. We visit worlds like Earth, to observe and help the population wherever we can so they don't blow up the planet. I've been stationed here for two hundred fifty years."

"Funny," Kim giggled, "you still look like your my age."

"Actually," Ron said with a little lightness in his voice, "this body is just what you think it is. I am, for all intents and purposes, Ron Stoppable. It's just that..."

"What," Kim queried and put her head between her knees, "don't tell me you're really energy beings and you cloned the real Ron, took his memories and now you live out his life as my friend while he's somewhere else."

"Okay, I won't say it, but will you watch?" Ron picked the Ronunicator up off the floor next to him and thumbed it on. "Wade, could you run photo show Ron 13F for me?" He handed the device to her. Pictures of a very buff, handsome Ron Stoppable started to flow across the screen. "I took over Ron's life when he went off to Camp Wannaweep. We knew you were very special even back then. I was sent to be your friend and observe and give you little nudges here and there. The real Ron was sent to a village where we send all of our real hosts. He's the quarterback and Captain of his high school football team. In the winter he's on the swim team and does very well there. In the spring he's the Captain of the baseball squad and plays first base. He's a straight A student, a model citizen and..." Ron paused for a second, "he and the real Bonnie are engaged to be married."

Kim sniffled a bit and said, "Wow, potential boy made it."

Ron frowned. "Yes, he did. I wasn't allowed to. My job, as your friend and observer was to hold myself back and see if you'd push me to get better or accept me as I was. It was a test to see how domineering and meddling you could be."

Kim dropped the Ronunicator, buried her head again and weakly asked, "Did I pass?"

"I'd say with flying colors," Tara boldly stated as she stepped forward. "You pushed Ron to be better when you saw you could, but you still love and accept him for what he is. A very nice balance."

Kim looked up at the platinum blond. "And what's your roll in this... affair?"

Bonnie stepped forward. "Why not get me out of the way first."

Tara pushed Bonnie back a bit and firmly said, "Because Kim needs a little calm before the storm." She turned back to Kim. "Half my job was just what you saw. I was Bonnie's friend and confidentē. The other part was I helped out on missions we carried out as a team. As an example, we just got back from the Caribbean where we took down a Drug Lord and his whole operation."

"In SIX hour!?" Kim said in total confusion.

Ron shrugged and laughed, "We're aliens and fly around in UFOs. We can go around the world in an hour. If we want to bend a few rules, twenty minutes."

"Yeah, and blow the top off Mount Everest and a few other things," Bonnie chortled.

Kim folded her legs into the lotus position and held her head in her hands."Okay Bonnie, give me your deal."

Bonnie and Tara came over and sat beside Ron. "You might not like it but," Bonnie took a deep breath, "my job was to be Queen Bonnie. To push and prod you. To see how much abuse you would take. I was suppose to see how far you'd go competing against me in cheer too." She laughed a little. "I think you enjoyed the competition more than I did and I think you passed. See, I was also ordered to see how you'd handle someone pushing around your... our best friend." She put her hand on Ron's shoulder. "I was married to Ron over a hundred years ago."

Kim's eye's bulged as he stared at the three.

"Let me explain," Ron quickly interjected. "Marriage where we come from is different. It's not family oriented like it is here. It's a commitment to love and honor your spouse and help them in whatever job they pursue. Here, it would be considered just a really really close friendship, with benefits."

"Sex on our planet doesn't exist, actually," Tara added. "When we came to Earth, we adopted your ideas of marriage."

"When in Rome?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, something like that," Bonnie giggled. "Ron and I were already committed to each other when we arrived on Earth. We married shortly after and remained so until about a hundred years ago."

"So you two divorced?" Kim queried.

"Ehhhh!" all three intoned and shrugged. "It wasn't really a divorce," Bonnie tried to explain. "It was just that we both had female bodies at the time and in the early twentieth century, Lesbianism was frowned upon. So we officially separated."

"Then," Tara said, "at the beginning of World War II, Ron and I were assigned to observe the Japanese regime and their part in the war. We grew close so we became partners in our jobs and our lives. We worked that lifetime with Sensei, Yori and Hirotaka."

"Yori and Sensei?" Kim weakly said. "Just how many aliens are there here on Earth?"

"More than you'd think," Ron said with a little laugh. He turned to Bonnie. "Which reminds me. Duff left for home and wants us to send him Scotch and haggis and he'll send us some Altunian wine."

"Sweet!" Bonnie chimed with a huge greedy smile.

"Duff?" Kim said in amazement. "He's an alien?"

"And Shego and Drakken," Ron ticked off with his fingers, "and DNAmy and..."

Kim cut him off. "All the villains are aliens?"

"No," Bonnie said, shaking her head. "There are a few Earthlings who want to take over the World. The Juniors, Frugal Lucre and Motor Ed."

"But Ed is Drakken's cousin," Kim said crossing her hands and pointing each in the other direction.

"Yeah," Ron said, scratching the back of his head. "Go figure. Ed Lipski found out his cousin was evil and decided to quit his job and follow in his cousin's footsteps."

"But Drakken..." Kim pondered.

"Was your Dad's college friend until he dropped out and was taken over by us," Ron said gleefully. "The real Drew is very happy in our village as a fix-it man. He can repair just about any appliance or gizmo."

Rufus came scampering in to the room and hopped up on Tara's shoulder. "Kim okay?" he asked.

"I don't know Rufus," Kim said absentmindedly. She got up and paced around the room for a minute then stopped. She pointed at the pink naked mole rat. "Rufus too?"

"Yep," Bonnie nodded, "and Felix is the sixth member of our group."

Kim half giggled, half said, "Rufus I can believe. I mean, how many naked mole rats can talk?"

"His whole planet," Tara giggled. "His body isn't a clone like ours. That's why he doesn't need to drink wine. See, when we fuse with these Earth bodies, we need some of the chemicals that are in the wine to sustain the connection. For some very complicated reasons, we also can't wear clothing for any long periods of time or we'd die."

Kim slapped her forehead. "That's why Wade had me strip Ron and feed him wine when he collapsed earlier." She frowned a bit and turned to Ron. "But didn't I hear Bonnie say you need to go home for therapy? What about us?"

"Kim, Dearest," Ron said as he took her in his arms, "I'll only be gone a few days, a week at the most. I'll come back. I'm gonna quit Intergalactic Justice and stay with you as long as you live." He kissed her forehead.

Kim pushed him away. "No Ron. You don't abandon your team, no matter what." Tears filled her eyes as she said, "You'll just have to go on without me." Kim bolted from the room and up the steps. They all heard an upstairs door slam.

"KIM!" Ron yelled as he started for the staircase.

Tara grabbed his arm. "No Ron, I'll go talk to her." Tara walked up the stairs and knocked gently on the only closed door in the hall. "Kim?" she said meekly. "Kim I'd like to talk to you."

Thirty seconds went by before the door opened a bit. Tara hesitantly push through and saw Kim sitting on the huge bed in a white terry robe. Tara closed the door behind her and found what she thought to be Ron's matching robe and put it on.

Kim sniffled and tried to laugh. "You gonna try to convince me your husband loves me enough to leave his job and world behind?"

"And me too," Tara said weakly. "Now that you know about our group, our job is done here in Middleton. Each of us will be reassigned and Ron and I probably wouldn't be together on the next assignment so..." She shrugged. "I've also realized Ron loves you so much that we would never be together anyway."

Tara went over and sat at the foot of the bed, a few feet away from Kim. "He really does love you a lot. As much as you think. See, it was already in him when he became Ron Stoppable. The little guy you knew before Wannaweep loved you first. When he took over, the love just intensified along with the friendship you knew."

"Looking back," Kim sighed, "I think I could always feel the love he gave me. I just didn't understand it until recently."

"And if you push him away now, you'll crush his heart and soul." Saline filled the platinum blonds eyes. "You are his greatest passion now, and probably for the rest of his life. He's even told me and Bonnie his love for you is far deeper that it was for either of us." She sniffled a little. "And that's saying a whole lot."

"But he's been unfaithful to me, with you!" Kim shouted and spun onto the bed to sob into the covers.

Tara crawled onto the bed up to Kim's side. She laid a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder. "Kim, I don't know if this will mean anything to you but, yes. We had sex. That was all it was and it stopped when you realized your true feelings.. With you, he makes love. Think of it this way. If you made out with a boyfriend before you got together with Ron, do you think he'd love you any less?" Tara got off the bed, took off the robe and hung it back where she found it. As she got to the door, she turned and said, "Don't let Ron die over something so trivial. Something that happen before you really found him. And it will kill him if you leave. Now, if you'll excuse me, it's time to face the music and phone home." She left the room and found all her coworkers out by the pool.


	13. Chapter 13 Going Home

Disclaimer: Disney owns, I don't. No big. I write to exorcise the demons, not for cash. Kim and Ron are going to Ron's Home World to heal Ron's body and face the Council.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 13 Going Home

Kim poked her head out the kitchen door and saw Ron, Tara, Bonnie, Felix, Wade and Rufus,all naked and in a very heated argument around the bar in the cabana. Ron was the most adamant. He was waving his arms like a referee calling an incomplete pass. "I don't care if she stays with me or not! I will never take another I.J. assignment! I Quit! I'm staying here on Earth!" He ran across the deck and dove into the pool.

Silence surround the five others for a whole minute. Rufus finally chimed in with a long series of grunts, whistles, beeps and words. He finished, nodded his little head with finality and hopped off the bar. Rufus scurried over to the pool and dove in after his big buddy who was doing backstroke laps. Ron slowed briefly to allow Rufus to climb on his chest before continuing his swim.

"I guess Rufus said it all," Bonnie sighed. "We just learned that the assignment is over, our squad is being disbanded and now two of the group have quit before we've even been reassigned." They all heard the kitchen screen door screech open and turned to see Kim proudly walk out to the cabana in all her naked glory.

"Hey Guys," she chimed and poured herself a small glass of wine. She held it up. "I know I'm underage, but if my husband needs it to survive, I can't let him drink alone." She downed the half glass and set it on the counter. She walked over to the water and dove in next to Ron. They started to swim side by side. No words were spoken but the four at the bar knew Rufus, Kim and Ron were speaking volumes to each other by the loving looks they were giving each other.

"Non verbal communication?" Felix queried off hand.

Bonnie shook her head. "No, it's more than that. I believe there's more than even telepathy going on between the three of them. If you remember, Ron and Kim switched bodies once, and Ron and Rufus did too for a minute or two also. I think their minds are more connected than anyone could dream of."

"You mean," Wade tried to put into words what everyone was thinking, "that part of their consciousness remained with the other body after they switched back? Interesting theory. And we shouldn't forget, Kim has twin brothers that share a special language and connection of their own. Twins are thought to have telepathic abilities. Maybe she's inherited some of those abilities too and can use them with Ron."

"That's all speculation without actual scientific proof," Tara proclaimed.

"You think our next assignment," Felix interjected, "should be that connection between the three of them? I.J. would be most interested in something like that, but I know Ron would go absolutely ape if he found out he was under observation by them."

"And Rufus would ferret out any equipment we'd install to help with the mission," Tara sighed. "Then the little guy would rip it out and start on our throats next."

Bonnie laughed. "Yeah. I hear his species goes all Incredible Hulk when they get really angry. I've never seen it happen, but I have seen the aftermath."

Wade shook his head. "I honestly thought the Controller cut our connection when Ron told him he was quitting and was going to spend the rest of his life here on Earth as Ron Stoppable."

The three others nodded. Bonnie said, "I would love to listen in on the discussions in the Council's Chambers for the next couple of days. I wish they wouldn't take so long deciding on our fate."

Ron and Kim came back to the cabana, arm in arm with Rufus perched on a shoulder between their heads. Ron happily chimed, "Why the long faces? Y'all have a couple of days off to enjoy yourselves for a change. No missions, no spying on anyone, not even an assassination to worry about. And Wade came out of his room!" He turned to the slightly pudgy, Tech-Meister. "It's nice to see you in the flesh again Wade."

"Yeah," Kim added, "A little awk-weird, but nice to see you. Sorry I freaked on you earlier. I do trust you with our lives." She went over and gave him a big hug. "And I'd like to Thank You for all you've done for me. are you all from the same planet as Ron?"

"I'm not," Wade said as he held up his ever present soda cup. "That's why I constantly drink some kinda cola. I need it to secure the connection like they need wine."

Kim smiled at her cocoa-colored friend. "Well, I appreciate what a difficult job you musta had. I bet you arranged all of our missions. Did you schedule which of the villains would strike what target with one of your fancy gizmos?"

Wade shrugged. "Most of them. After a while we'd get a few legitimate missions. Mostly the ones G.J. threw our way."

Kim opened her mouth to ask something but Ron kissed it closed. When he came up for air he said, "Global Justice is not our fault. We helped put it together, but it is an Earth organization with all Earthling employees. I had my doubts about Will Du, but he's too arrogant to be an alien. Anyway, Dr. Director knows about us and she runs the show. She does make up assignments for us every once in a while."

"The whole 'Ron Factor' thing?" Kim said with a quirky smile. "Was that another test to see how I'd react to you being the center of attention?"

"Right Kim." Tara hesitantly queried, "Are you okay with all of this?"

"Yes I am," Kim said and blushed, "except for when I first found out, fainted and ran up to our room. Other than that I'm cool with it."

Ron pulled his wife in close. "Wellll, you always bounce back quickly, no matter what the sitch."

"Yes," Bonnie said. "You quickly became my friend after I apologized for calling you and Ron loser all the time. You accepted me into your life and even came over to my house and stripped naked. Now that's something."

"It's Kim's trusting nature," Ron said smiling. "She sees the good in everyone and every situation."

"I learned that from a very special friend," Kim sighed and leaned in to kiss Ron again.

The Controller's voice came from the TV. "I see you are all still present and there is one additional person."

Kim stepped forward. "I guess that would be me... Kim Stoppable."

"Understood. We wish to inform Ron his request to return to the home world for repair and therapy to his human body has been granted. You will also face the Council for your indiscretions with the mismanaged assignment concerning Kim Possible and your desire to quit the service. Ron, you will make the necessary arrangements with your Earth parents to be away for a period of three to five Earth days. The transport beam will be ready at oh three hundred hours your time."

"I would like to come along too, Please and Thank You," Kim said firmly. "If Ron's fate is to be decided, I'd like to be there to support him."

"Understood and granted, Kim Possible. Ron will familiarize you with what the transport beam entails and what you might encounter on our planet."

"I understand," Kim said, " and I'd prefer it if you'd call me Kim Stoppable!"

The Controller sighed. "Understood and out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How did you get Master Sensei to call my parent's house so quickly Ron?" Kim begged her husband. "Having him tell our parents you need to come to Yamanouchi for a week was smart. And Master Sensei saying he wanted to meet me and that I needed to come too..."

Ron pulled out his Ronunicator, spun it around his hand a few times and shoved it back in his pocket like an in an old western movie. "I'm quick on the draw," he smoothly said. "And a quick 411, he doesn't like to be called Master Sensei unless outsiders are around. He doesn't like the synonymous title. Sensei means both Teacher and Master, so he thinks you're calling him Master Master. Yori says it sounds like he's some kinda Hip Hop artist."

"But in... but I though..." Kim shook her head. "How did you get so smart and come up with a school word like synonymous?"

"Ah Kim," Ron said, scratching the back of his head, "do you remember the Fevus Project?"

"Yeah," Kim said in thoughtful repose, "when Rufus was hit with the ray instead of Drakken and we all thought you got smart."

Ron tittered nervously, "Well, it made Rufus almost as smart as I normally am."

"Really?" Kim marveled, "but Rufus beat Wade on all those intelligence tests."

"Not really," Rufus chimed from his spot on Kim's shoulder. "We having fun!"

"And you can really talk?" Kim said in amazement to the petite pink rodent.

"Not," _hick, spurt. _ Rufus shook his head. "Hard," _buzz_ _zip_, "talkin'" _splat_ _burp_, "English." _Blaaaaaah!_

"He knows the language," Ron explained, "but he has a hard time putting the words together into complete sentences, except for short general interjections which he's practiced."

Rufus pointed to Ron and excitedly exclaimed, "What he said!"

"Come on Rufus Prime," Bonnie said sadly, "You don't get to go on this trip."

"Aw," Rufus sighed and kissed Kim on the cheek. He hopped across to Ron's shoulder and gave him a hug before he scampered down Ron's leg and up over to Tara's shoulder. Tara fondly nuzzled her cheek against his body.

Ron led Kim into the area defined by the four beacons. "Now remember, you might feel a little dizzy or sick when we arrive, but it will pass quickly."

"Have a good trip you two," Tara giggled and waved. "See you in a few days."

"Bon Voyage!" Felix chimed and waved.

"Ron here, ready to send two and a storage case."

"Controller here," the voice came from the television, "ready to receive." A soft glow enveloped the heroic duo and they slowly vanished.

"That wasn't so bad," Kim sang after they materialized in a room similar to the U.S.S. Enterprise transporter room. "I could dooooooo," her voice wavered and faltered as she teetered on the platform. "Whoa!" she exhaled as Ron grabbed her arm to steady her. "I felt a little faint there," she said as she shook her head and stood up.

"I told you," Ron smirked.

"KIM POSSIBLE!" the Technician exclaimed excitedly as he approached the couple. "Could, could I have your autograph?" he begged, holding out a small book and pen. "I've been following your adventures for years and I think you're wonderful."

Kim looked at Ron questioningly. He shrugged. "The Counsel passes on some of our reports to the public. Then they ask for suggestions for the next mission we'd be sent on." He leaned in close and whispered, "Just sign Kim Possible. They don't know we're married yet and it'll satisfy him so we can get going."

Kim shrugged and signed the book. She started to hand it back to the man but he redirected it towards Ron. "You too, Mr. Stoppable? Please." Ron quickly scrawled his signature and, before he handed it back, wrote another two words with a flourish. The technician received the autograph book and gazed at the signatures. "Thank You both." He closed the book and looked at Ron. "I'm to inform you that you're expected at the Rehabilitation Center as soon as you arrive. Do you know where it is?"

"I..." Ron scratched the back of his head, "I think so but I haven't been home in over two hundred parsons." He turned to Kim. "That's around twelve years, when I first got this body during my supposed stay at Camp Wannaweep."

The Technician walked over to the Control Console and typed really fast for two seconds. "Here you go."

Ron pulled his black PDA device out of his pocket, downloaded the information and checked the directions. "I thought so." he said with a grin. "Kimala, let me see the Kimmunicator." Kim handed the little blue device to Ron. He butted the two together and pushed a few buttons. Ron handed it back to her. "Now you have a map of the city. Just a little souvenir of your trip and in case we get separated."

"Thank You Ron," Kim kissed him on the cheek, "but I won't need it. I'm not letting you out of my sight while we're here."

Ron kissed her lips, "I wouldn't have it any other way." They noticed the Technician staring at them. "It's okay," Ron said happily. He took off his glove and flashed his wedding ring. "We got married a week ago." He leaned in to the man, winked and confided, "Now you know something no one else but the Counsel does."

"Yes!" the Technician beamed and pumped his arm once. "The Counsel hasn't updated your storyline for over a... well, for five Earth months. All we've had is reruns."

"Reruns?" Kim and Ron asked in unison.

"Yeah!" the man enthusiastically chimed. "For the past three years they've been showing your reports on television as a cartoon series. The last episode they ran was when DNAmy turned herself into Gorilla Fist and was in hot pursuit of Lord Monkey Fist." He turned to Ron and punched him playfully on the arm. "I thought for sure you'd get a clue, move to Japan and shack up with that Yori chick."

"OUR LIFE IS A CARTOON!?" Kim wondered aloud in total confusion.

"I thought you two knew," the man said and typed something into the console. The four familiar tones of the Kimmunicator rang and theme music swelled from a monitor. The three watched the opening montage and credits roll by. "I get bored here so sometimes I watch the shows. Would you like a couple of the episodes to see what they're like?"

"Yes, Please and Thank You," Kim said irritatedly, as she roughly handed the man her Kimmunicator.

The Technician pulled the USB cord from the device and hooked it to his console. "It'll just take a second or four. While we're waiting," he handed the autograph book back to Kim, opening it to the page she had signed earlier, "could you add your married name?"

"I'd be happy to," Kim sang as accepted the book and signed her married last name under what she had written earlier. "What's the date here. I'll put that below my signature so, when you show this to someone, they'll see you were one of the first to find out Ron and I are married."

"That would be excellent!" the Technician beamed. "It's 626-70059," he looked at the clock in the console, "90210." The man accepted the autograph book reverently and gave Kim her Kimmunicator. He clutched the book to his chest. "I will cherish this forever. Thank You Kim Possible, er, Kim Stoppable." He glanced down at the book and quickly looked up at the pair. "I guess you'd better get going. Maybe I'll see you on Earth sometime. I'm scheduled for my tour of duty soon, but I'll be stationed in South African. Maybe you'll get a mission that'll send you there. I'd be happy to help if you need it."

"I doubt if we'll be heading to South Africa in the future," Ron said shaking his head. "Kim and I have retired, permanently."

"Right," Kim said in agreement and hooked her arm with Ron's. "We're starting a family and won't be traveling far from home unless we go on vacation."

"Well I'll be," the man sighed. "I wish you the best then."

Ron shook the man's hand. "Thank you for all the information. Oh, and if someone could deliver that case of Nacos, I'd appreciate it. If the place isn't there anymore, you can have the contents." He leaned in close. "Take one for yourself anyway. They're delicious!" Kim and Ron waved their Good Byes and walked out of the building.

As they got outside, Kim leaned over to Ron and said, "I didn't want to say anything in front of that Technician guy but," she moved her hips around like she had something crawling around in her pants, "I think something went wrong during the transport." She whispered in his ear and giggled.

Ron's eye's went wide, then he smiled his goofy grin. "Cotton?" he asked. Kim nodded. "Oh, sorry Dearest. I completely forgot that cotton dissolves in the transport beam. I guess you'll have to go commando. They don't have Club Banana stores here."

"Is that why Wade remade our mission clothes like this?" She modeled what seemed to be her usual mission wear. "I like the SAS wool sweater, but the nylon socks and rip stop pants will take a little getting use to."

"Especially when you don't have your unmentionables?" Ron quipped. "Though it isn't like Wade to forget something like that. I think he did it on purpose as a practical joke or to see if you'd get embarrassed."

Kim waved a hand, nonchalantly, "No big. I don't wear a bra, why should I wear panties?" An wicked smirk crossed her face. "It'll just makes it all the easier for you to get at me for our little pet fests."

Kim took in the cityscape as they walked down the street. "Wow!" she marveled. "It's a lot like Go City. Except the building are a bit more modern. There aren't as many straight lines in the architecture."

"Yeah," Ron said as he looked around. "When they evolved fifteen thousand years ago, they kept the buildings as they were to remember where they came from. You'll find things here are very similar to that on Earth. There are a few minor differences."

"Ron, you said they," Kim pointed out, "like it's not your culture anymore."

Ron stopped and took Kim in his arms. "KS," he tittered, "I'll never get used to that." He looked deep into her emerald eyes and said lovingly, "KP, as far as I'm concerned, I'm an Earthling like you." They shared a kiss and started walking again. He held his hand up and it flared up with plasma power. "Though with a bit of an upgrade."

"Are you sure Ron?" Kim inquired. "I don't want you to give up anything that you really are. Even for me."

"Kim, I have everything I'll ever need in you," he sighed. "I'm through with I.J. and everything from here. I just want to be your husband and father to our children."

They walked arm in arm with Kim's head on his shoulder for another block before Kim spoke up again. "Ron, where are all the people? All I see are all those floaty, light bulb like thingies."

Ron leaned in close. "Those are the people," he said in a hushed tone. "They are beings of almost pure energy."

They arrived at the Rehabilitation Center and were immediately escorted to an examination room. As they waited Ron continued. "Most of the population of this planet are Energy Beings. The only ones with bodies like ours are the ones who are going on, or coming back from missions to other planets. We're here because I went a little overboard on my last mission, the one with the Drug Lord, and damaged the connection between my energy body and this body." A floating orb of light enter the room. "Hey Dr. Frank," Ron said happily, "nice to see you. It looks like you've gained some weight."

"Very funny Dean!" the light ball said, then sighed, "What did you do this time?"

"Same ole, same ole," Ron chimed and shrugged. "I overtaxed my power and damaged the connection."

Frank sighed. "Well, you know the drill. Miss Possible, as long as you're here, perhaps you wouldn't mind if we examine you. I mean just for our records."

Kim looked at Ron. He nodded his head when she briefly flashed her left ring finger at him. "Sure, I'd be happy to oblige. As long as you call me Mrs. Stoppable or Kim. Ron and I are married," she practically glowed. Kim thought for a moment and asked, "Why did you call him by his middle name?"

Ron had his shirt off and was untying his shoes. "It's my name here."

"People know you here as Dean," Kim said in understanding. "I can live with that." She turned to the doctor. "What would you like me to do for the examination? I don't see any tables."

"While Ron is in the isolation tank undergoing rehab," Dr. Frank said as he floated over to a big silver box, "I'd like you to step in here."

Kim walked over to the door of the box and looked in. "With or without clothing?"

"Without," both Ron and Frank chimed together.

"Jinx," Dr. Frank snorted. "You owe me a snatz cake!"

Kim laughed as she striped from her clothes. "I always wondered where I got that from." Kim looked at Ron as he was about to go into another room. "You taught me that, didn't you!"

"Yep," Ron laughed. "And you beat me to the jinx so many times we gave it up."

**Twenty minutes later.**

"Mrs. Stoppable," Frank said confidently, "you've been experiencing mood swings and maybe a little nausea or a headache in the morning, right?"

Ron walked into the room and started to get dressed. "Yeah, she got a little moody when I told her I had to go to Sri Lanka. Also when she found out about me being an I.J. agent. He paused and said, "And again with Shego."

"I didn't think about it," Kim thought aloud, "but I guess you're right. Except about the nausea and headaches. I have a cast iron constitution and can block out just about any pain I experience."

"And have you've gained a few pounds?" Dr. Frank asked.

"Yes. I've gained eight pounds but it's probably because I haven't been going on any missions or working out with cheer practice and such."

"Noooo," Frank said hesitantly. "I'd say you're pregnant." He brought a ultrasound picture up on a screen. Kim could definitely see a fetus. "You see. You are probably one Earth month or more along. All the regular Earth tests show you'll have a very healthy baby girl."

"One month!?!" Kim almost screamed. "But we've only been together for a week!"

Ron scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, about that. It seems that with my energy, an Earth pregnancy only last five months. Actually, Tara's great, great, great..." he tried to count on his fingers, "well whatever, Earth Grand Mother is really my daughter."

"So our Daughter, will be born just after graduation?" Kim asked.

Ron pondered while looking at the ceiling. "Actually, I think the due date is a week before graduation day. And the baby almost always arrives when it's due."

"Oh," Kim slapped her forehead, "Mom and Daddy will really love that! They're probably not expecting it until nine months after our wedding." She slyly smirked at him. " You say a week before graduation? You wouldn't know the time the baby will arrive, just so I can plan out which of the final exams I'll have to reschedule."

"From what I know of Earth, Kalzarian couplings," Dr. Frank laughed, "it will be at the exact same time as conception, plus five months."

"So the name of this planet is Kalzaria?" Kim asked.

"Yes," Ron said. "Sorry I didn't mention it earlier."

"I didn't ask," Kim conceded with a smile and a shrug.

"If your famed banter is over," Dr. Frank said in amusement, "I just received word that you need to see the Council as soon as you're done here."

"Oh," Kim said whimsically. "Are you a fan of our show and spiffy banter too?"

"I've been verbally tussling with Dean and his banter for decades," Dr. Frank said with glee, "and I love the show."

"Well," Kim turned to Ron. "I guess we need to visit the all powerful Council now."


	14. Chapter 14 The Council pt 1

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns all material associated with the TV series Kim Possible. I write these stories for no other reason than to avoid doing chores around the house and waste a lot of my time. Oh, and for your marvelous reviews too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 14 The Council

Ron and Kim stood hand in hand in front of the Intergalactic Justice Council. The five members were seated in a semicircle, on a dais before them. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Ron Sweetie, this isn't as scary as I thought it'd be. I thought they'd be Energy Beings."

Ron chuckled out loud and whispered back, "I know, but they do hold my life and the fate of our marriage in their hands Sweetie."

"Kimberly Ann Stoppable," the Councilman seated in the center spoke up, "we heard your comment to the one you know as Ron and wish to inform you we have taken human form in order to make this hearing more comfortable for you two. His real name is Dean Katzwitz, but we will refer to him here by his last assignment name, Ron Stoppable."

Kim stepped forward. "Thank You for the consideration. I appreciate the trouble you went through for me. I'll cooperate to the best of my abilities with the proceedings, under your rules as Ron has explained them."

"Thank You," a second member of the Council said. "We would expect no less from someone like yourself. From the reports we've received from Ron, you are unique to your world. I might even say you are a step up on the evolutionary ladder from the others of your race. Your abilities surpass those of most Olympic Athletes yet you retain the modesty, sensibility and moral character of the proverbial hardworking Midwestern farmer."

Kim blushed. "Thank You for the compliment. I only wish more individuals would have those qualities," her face reddened and hands balled up into fists, "like YOU!" she sniped. "I find it humiliating to be spied on and run through the ringer just so you can observe me and my reactions! Your little fun and games took me away from my home and family, two things I hold most dear! And now you want to take away my Ronshine? He's my best friend and my husband!"

"But, Kim..." Ron tried to calm her but was cut off.

"No Ron, no buts!" Kim calmed down a little as she laid a gentle hand on her husband's face. "I don't blame you. You've been following orders for two hundred fifty years and finally got wise. It was your love for me that made you come to your senses and quit. I don't want to deny either of us our due." She threw an accusatory finger at the Seated Five as her temper flared anew. "No! These idiots have probably been making sentient life forms jump through hoops for centuries and they don't see what's wrong with the system!" Kim took a breath, settled back a bit and took Ron's hands in hers. "Ron, think a minute. Star Trek is one of your favorite shows."

Ron bowed his head and softly said, "Oh yeah, the Prime Directive."

"Right," Kim nodded. "Earthlings are smart enough to come up with the concept. But these guys? They have to mess around with evolution wherever they find a new species."

"But," the First Council said, "you are not a new species. We are actually related and you are like our Sister. Fifteen thousand years ago, as we evolved into Beings of Energy, we began to explore the galaxys and colonized your planet. Unfortunately, as our ancestors journeyed there in ships, they passed through some kind of cosmic storm. Most all of them lost their intelligence and advanced status slowly. The ones that retained their true form tried to help those that eventually de-evolved into what you know as cavemen. They survived a few thousand years and were the ones who built your Great Pyramids, Stone Henge and the other wonders of your ancient world before they finally succumbed to a disease caused by the storm."

The Second Council spoke. "We are only trying to help our Brethren regain their rightful status in the Universe."

"Wow," Kim marveled, "I didn't know. But some of our science fiction writers have written similar stories, that we are the children of some far off planet." She took a step forward and frowned. "But as you Sister, I must question the way you've handled the sitch. The human race is a proud, intelligent, innovative people on the whole. Yes, some of us are arrogant, greedy or manipulative. But overall, we're evolving and progressing at a rapid pace. Some think the progress is happening too fast and that is the root of a lot of our problems. I thank the Council for assisting us with our drug problems and wars and such. I understand how you're trying to help in those areas." Kim took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as her face redden in anger again. "But you've used me, and Lord knows how many others, like puppets. You've reduced my life to a television show for God's sake! Don't I deserve better treatment than that if I'm so highly evolved? Doesn't any thinking individual deserve that? Am I only a character that your people turn on once a week for their amusement?"

Ron stepped forward and started to pace. "Do any of you see the irony here people? You've been watching and helping other planets evolve for so long you've stopped your own forward momentum. You've been sitting on your collective as... er, laurels for centuries! I'm appalled and disgusted with the way you've..." he stopped and hung his head in shame, "with the way I've treated Kim and the human race. If you really want to help them, you should step forward and announce your existence to Earth." Ron started his walk and talk again. "I believe they would welcome you with open arms and minds. They've been speculating about the existence of other races in the Universe for decades. Instead, you've had people like me creeping through back alleys and hiding in plain sight to keep your secrets from everyone but the Governments. But the Governments won't expose you for a few good reasons. One, if they tried, they'd be ridiculed and laughed out of office without proof. Two, they really don't want to because the secret of your existence is Power to them, and they like that power." Ron stopped and held up one finger. "Of course the number one, the big reason they wouldn't let it out is Clause 1A of every treaty we have with them. If they revealed or showed proof of your existence, they would be subject to immediate replacement with a Synthodrone and then executed." Ron started to pace back and forth again. "Now, if you'd been paying any attention to my team's reports, you'd know that Capital Punishment is frowned upon in just about every country on Earth. Well, except for in extreme cases that is. You want to know why I let the cat out of the satchel and told Kim everything?" He stopped by Kim's side and put his arm around her waist. "It's because I don't want to keep any secrets from my wife and the Mother of my child. Yes, it's true. We just found out Kim is pregnant. That may be the reason she spouted off to you a few minutes ago. She's been experiencing mood swings because of her pregnancy. Normally she wouldn't fly off the handle and be a tad more diplomatic."

"Thank You Ron," Kim said as she kissed his cheek. "I love you too."

The first Councilman stood. "Thank you Ron and Kim Stoppable. You have given us much to think about and discuss. Ron, you have been a valuable asset to us for two and a half centuries and we must take that into consideration. You are excused for the day. We request you to come back tomorrow and delve into this further."

The Councilwoman at the end of the dais spoke up. "Ron, you know where the housing unit is for pre and post duty humans is located. You will be billeted there while you are on this planet for these hearings and your rehab. You might want to try the restaurant around the corner from here, it's part of the franchise of Bueno Nacho on Earth. We even think it is now completely up to date since it added the Naco to its menu."

Ron practically beamed. "Thanks for the info and suggestion. We'll try it sometime to see if the gourmet class has finally learned how to make cheese. I have another place in mind to eat though, that is if my favorite restaurant is still around."

As the duo walked out of the Council Chambers, Ron asked Kim, "Would you like to eat right now or would you like to see where we'll be living for the next coupla days and get some rest?"

"I'm starving!" raved Kim. "At least I now know why I've been constantly hungry for the past few days." She put her hand on the little pooch that had been forming in her abdominal region. "We'd like to eat now, Please and Thank You. That is unless you need to get out of your clothes."

"I'm good for now," Ron tittered, "unless you just want to get me naked so you can jump my bones. I can alway go for a little lovin' from you."

Kim stopped short and bodily yanked Ron into a big embrace. "So can I," she growled sexily. "What do they think of PDA here?" She leaned in and passionately French kissed her husband.

When they finally came up for air, Ron sighed lovingly and winked. "Well, if you want to Mrs. Stoppable, we could lay down in the street and go at it like the hormone driven teens we are. A small crowd might gather to watch, but they wouldn't throw us in jail. As it is, we really don't need to wear any clothing while we're here either. They're used to the Human form in the buff."

Kim ground her hips into his and purred, "As fascinating and wonderfully kinky as all that sounds, I think modesty prevents me from trying any of that." She straightened up and gave him a peck on the lips. "Let's just get something to eat right now."

They linked arms and Ron guided them down the street. "Fred's, the restaurant I'm thinking of, is near where we'll be staying. It's just around that corner."

Ron held the door for Kim as they entered the romantically lit, aromatically abundant establishment. They stopped behind an half octopus-half human form that looked very similar to that of Disney's Little Mermaid character Ursula. Ron sunnily said, "Hey Fred, how's the Chikflar today?"

"DEAN!!" Fred screamed and turned around. She wrapped Ron in four tentacles and pulled him to her bosom, squeezing him tight. "I heard you came back for a little rehab and to face the Council." She spotted Kim standing behind Ron and beamed. "And Kimmie's here too! How marvelous. I heard you two are married." Fred reached out with another tentacle and pulled Kim in next to Ron. "That Technician bragged about your autographs," she confided to the pair.

"Yes we are married," Kim smiled brightly, "and we just found out I'm..."

"Pregnant," Fred said confidently, cutting Kim off. "I know, I know. Not much goes on in the human sector that I don't get wind of." She released the couple and directed them to a table. "Are you two hungry? Cause, Honey-Lambs, I have something I know you'll love."

"But I had my heart set on Chikflar," Ron whined.

"Dean Dear," Fred sadly said as she stroked Ron's face with a tentacle, "I'm sorry to say Chikflar never sold very well so I had to take it off the menu. As a matter of fact, you were the last one to order it. And you know how hard it is to keep the flar fresh."

"Okay," Ron said in slight disappointment. "How about some..."

Fred cut him off. "Dean Honey, brace yourself. The whole menu has changed. This place is now an Earth-style restaurant that serves Italian food."

"You mean spaghetti and lasagna and such?" Kim begged with a big grin.

"Why Heavens yes my Dear," Fred smiled brightly. "It helps in the transition for the people who are going to or coming from Earth. Would you like to see a menu?"

"No Thank You," Kim said shaking her head, but with a greedy smile. "I'd like a small piece of lasagna and a big, heaping plate of spaghetti, Please and Thank You."

Ron smiled. "Same here, with lots of Parmesan. And we'll start off with a bottle of Altunian wine. The blue, not the cheap green stuff. Oh, and some garlic bread sticks."

"Are you sure you would like a fine Altunian gold?" Fred queried. "You've sent so much business this way you know your moneys no good here. Although, you've probably acquired a small fortune in back pay while you've been off world."

"Two actually," Ron said scratching the back of his head. "One here, and I just got another Naco royalty check back on Earth. And Mr. Dr. Possible has banked big bucks from a bunch of rewards for the capture of the villains, so Kim is rolling in moola too."

"Well I'll be," Fred chimed as she nudged Ron with an arm. "And speaking of Nacos, I'd like to Thank You for the case that was delivered." Fred leaned in and confided, "But don't be upset if they're gone by tomorrow. Betty and I have already tasted them and I think that cheese is a trifling addictive."

"Doy!" Kim slapped her forehead and said to Ron, "No wonder you're always eating something with cheese in it."

"How is Betty?" Ron inquired.

"Why don't you two go back and ask him," Fred laughed and started to push them towards the back. "He's in the kitchen cooking today. You go back and say Hi while I get your wine."

"Okay, "Ron said, "but remember we'd like the blue. The gold is a little too sweet for my taste and would overpower the spaghetti."

As the three walked back to the kitchen, Kim said, "I probably shouldn't have too much wine since I'm expecting. Could I also get an iced tea, Please?"

Ron and Kim spent ten minutes talking to Betty and exchanging cooking tips before returning to their table. "So," Kim looked at Ron as they sat down, "on Fred and Betty's planet do all the males have female names and vise versa?"

Ron laughed. "No. Their real names are unpronounceable here. When they opened their restaurant they got mixed up with name gender. No one's bothered to tell them they have it backwards."

They enjoyed their wonderful meal. Kim ravenously devoured her portions and part of Ron's. They thanked their host and walked the few blocks to a big round black glass building. As the approached the front desk Kim pulled Ron off to the side. "The man behind the reception desk looks familiar," she said suspiciously. "Where have I seen him before?"

Ron peered at the man and suddenly smiled. "Hey, it's Jilly from Jersey."

Recognition dawned on Kim. "Oh yeah, from The Las Vegas Las Vegas Resort. That was when Drakken and Dementor were fighting over the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer."

"Hey, hey hey!" Jilly chimed as the duo walked up to his station. "It's the Koo Koo Cats Kim and Ron Stoppable. We've been expectin' ya, Babes." He leaned over the counter and pulled his shades down his nose with a finger to stare at Kim. "Chicky Baby! You ever catch up with that blue dude you was peepin' for?" Jilly stood up and shoved his sunglasses back into place while smiling. His teeth glinted briefly.

"Ah, yeah, I did. Thank You Jilly," Kim said sarcastically, "and I think the jig is up with the alien stuff."

"I haven't the Vegas idea what you're talkin' about, Dudette," Jilly chuckled. "I got this gig through that Cat Dementor and don't know nothin about any illegals who staff this joint. That's strictly a management gig."

Ron leaned over the counter, yanked off Jilly's shades and looked him in the eye. "Ah Kim, he's telling the truth." Ron leaned over to Kim and whispered in her ear. "He is from New Jersey and doesn't know he's on another planet." He handed the sunglasses back to Jilly. "Sorry about that. So you're expecting us?"

"Hey, no problemo!" Jilly smiled and typed something into the computer. "You're in the Bridal Suite, you lucky hound and houndette." He handed Ron a key. "Enjoy your stay, you Koo Koo Cats." He shot a double gun finger towards the couple and clicked twice out the corner of his mouth. "Cool."

Ron accepted the key, glanced at it and smile at Jilly. "And you have a great day." He laced his hand with Kim's and walked to the bank of elevators. "We're on the top floor."

As they rode up the elevator Kim said, "So he's, more or less, an abductee? How can you tell?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't know, it's a gift I guess. I can usually look someone in the eye and tell if they're an alien. I've been able to do it ever since I landed on Earth. As for Jilly being abducted, I'd say he came willingly. He probably thinks he's in another city somewhere. Just doing his job for better pay and work conditions. That's usually the case with reported abductions. There's a strong wish to get away from their lives and start over somewhere new so they just accept they're still on Earth."

"Even with Energy Beings floating around town?" Kim queried.

Ron laughed lightly. "Hey, he used to live in New Jersey. I'm sure he's seen stranger things there."

Kim and Ron exited the elevator and found the door to the bridal suite. Ron opened the door and picked Kim up in his arms. "I guess we can call this our Honeymoon."

Kim giggled as they stepped into the room and gawked at the spectacle. Kim marveled at the size of the living room. "Ron, it's huge!" She pointed to a door. "Let's see what's in there."

Ron carried Kim over to the door and let her push it open. She slid from his arms as he froze in place at the sight he saw. "Wow!" Ron said in awe. "I've never seen a bed that big before. The whole cheer squad could sleep in it!"

"Get that fantasy out of your head HUSBAND!" Kim chided. She grabbed Ron's black SAS sweater and pulled it over his head. "But I do think we need to check it out." Her hands snaked down his chest and went to work on unfastening his pants. She purred, "After all, this is our Honeymoon."

**Two hour later:**

Kim leaned back in the bathroom hot tub and sighed. "Ron Dearest, I'm hungry again. Do they have room service in this place?"

Ron gave his wife a peck on the lips and got out of the tub. "I don't know, KP. Wait right here and I'll see what I can rustle up for ya." He wrapped a towel around his shoulders and padded out the door. "What are you hungry for?" he yelled from the next room.

"Something sweet," Kim hollered. "No, something salty, or... I don't know."

"I did a little reading on what to expect from a pregnant woman," Ron yelled. "I found this book called 'Pregnancy for Dummies' and it said you might have some strange cravings."

"When did you get the book?" Kim begged.

Ron came back into the bathroom carrying a tray of different snacks. "I picked up the book the day after we got married. I wanted to be prepared for what lie ahead. I also found the mini bar." Ron set the tray down next to the tub, picked up a golden colored snack and offered it to Kim. "Here, try this."

Kim took a small taste. "Ooooo!" she squealed in ecstasy and took a bigger bite. "This is soooo good! What is it?"

Ron beamed. "It's called a snatz cake."

"We have got to take a case or two back with us when we return to Earth," Kim groaned, finished off the delectable morsel and grabbed another.

"If we do," Ron warned, "we'll have to hide them from Bonnie. She's literally killed over snatz cakes before."

"Really," Kim said with a sly smile. "I can understand why." She pushed a few things around on the tray and frowned. "Oh, there aren't any more." Kim got out of the tub, toweled herself off quickly and grabbed the tray. "Let's go in the bedroom and see what else we have here."

Ron discarded his towel and followed Kim. He found her prone on the mattress with the tray laying in front of her. "Why don't you try this," he suggested holding up a round, cookie shaped snack.

Kim took a bite and groaned in sheer pleasure. "Ummm! Sweet and sour in the same cookie. These are great too. What are they called?"

"Those are fligbors," Ron informed her. "Tara and Felix love them."

Kim peered around the tray. "So what's your favorite?"

"I like the flax bargett," Ron said as he folded his arms behind his head and laid back on the bed, "but I couldn't find any in the mini bar."

"Oh, I'm sorry Ron," Kim sighed as she stroked his cheek with a crumb ladened finger. She leaned over, licked the crumbs off his face and smiled wickedly. Kim giggled as she took another fligbors off the tray and crumbled it down his chest. She proceeded to nibble and lick her way down to her new target.

**One hour, and an empty tray later:**

Ron shook out the bed sheets as Kim came out of the bathroom towel drying her hair. "We've definitely got to pick up extra snacks," Kim sang, "even if they restock the mini bar."

"Yeah," Ron sighed and sat on the bed. He patted the mattress beside him. "Kimberly, it's time to get serious about what might happen tomorrow."

Kim sat next to him and frowned. "Ron, you never called me Kimberly unless you think the sitch is dire." She thought for a second and added, "Or when you've gone all evil Zorpox on me." She grabbed his chin and jerked it side to side. "Your skins not blue so we'll rule that out."

Ron smiled weakly. "Yeah, the situation is that bad Kim."

"But things went well at the meeting with the Council today," Kim smiled. "I think they'll see reason and let us stay together."

"Sorry to harsh on your bright outlook KP," Ron said frowning, "but it's reality check time. I'm a single agent in the Intergalactic Justice organization. They have operations in all seventeen worlds that belong to the Federation of Collective Constellations and have agents like me, Bonnie, Tara, Felix, Wade and Rufus on nine different planets. Their operation is huge, and one small cog in there machine will not make a difference if it squeaks. It'll be replaced or eliminated."

"Eliminated?"

Ron nodded slowly. "Yes. I still have fifty years on my contract and it states if I fail a assignment or resign I would be exiled or terminated. Exile would mean being sent to a desolate planet where they mine Absynthe. It's a drug used by some Energy Beings for pleasure. Termination simply means execution."

"I know what you think of recreational drugs. One hour on that planet and you'd destroy the place, then you'd probably be executed for it. But would they actually kill you over your resignation?" Kim said in shock. "The Council said you've been a great asset to them. Wouldn't they want you to pass on your skills and become an instructor?"

Ron laughed lightly. "No, I don't think they would. The jobs for instructors are few and far between, and they're filled by operatives that have completed their tour. The lucky ones who get the jobs stay on for centuries."

"What are the chances they'll forget you want to quit and let you go back to Earth to complete your tour of duty?"

"Slim," Ron sighed. "I don't want another assignment because my next one might be as a sixty year old woman. I simply don't want to complete my tour, especially if it's without you."

"I didn't think of that," Kim sighed. "I guess they don't have too many jobs that call for a seventeen year old boys body."

Kim became desperate as she wrung her hands anxiously. "Could we just bail? Maybe find a small, back water planet where they couldn't find us?"

Ron sat and pondered for almost a minute before he shook his head slowly. "I can't think of a place that would fit our need and where Wade couldn't find us. And I.J. has a few Techs that are a lot better than him."

"So, what are our options?" Kim begged as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Hope they let you quit and live on Earth with me and our daughter?"

"I guess so," Ron sadly said. "And if that happened, I'd be an outcast. They'd probably call on me every once in a while to do an odd job or two. A freelancer that would get the vilest assignments no one else would want."

"Could you live with that?" Kim asked hopefully.

Ron smiled and took her hands. "I could, if it meant we'd be together."

Kim giggled and wrapped her arms around her man. "Then I think we're about to be at the bottom of the Food Chain again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Little Mermaid either. I didn't want to put this in at the top of the page. It could've ruined the surprise meeting with Fred. More surprise cameos coming in the next exciting chapter of... _ANOTHER SCENARIO! _Same Fan Fic time, Same Fan Fic station!


	15. Chapter 15 Council pt 2

Disclaimer: I keep telling you, I don't own Kim and the gang. I only do this for fun and your reviews. Please, please believe me. Time for the big face off with I.J.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 15 Counsel Pt 2

Kim deftly helped the rehab nurse attach the lead wires to Ron's torso. "It's just like helping Mom's staff when they're getting ready to preform brain surgery," she quipped, "except the patient is standing naked in front of me." She gave Ron a peck on the lips and started on another wire.

"Oh?" Nurse Rosie said, "do you want to follow in your Mother's footsteps and become a surgeon or a nurse?"

"I've thought about it," Kim replied as she attached the last lead, "but I'm not sure if I can really handle all the blood and icky stuff."

"Yeah," Ron giggled and interjected, "Kim tried to assist her Mom with a brain operation on Mother's day last year. She fainted three times."

Kim snapped the nose plugs over Ron's nostrils and slammed the snorkel style mouth piece into his craw. "Get in the isolation tank, Ron Dear," she growled playfully and kissed his nose.

Ron pulled the goggles over his eyes and stepped into the large metal box. Kim made sure the wires were secured before she blew him an air kiss and closed the heavy door. She walked into the control room to rejoin Nurse Rosie.

The nurse flipped a few switches and turned a dial. "There, all set. Ron will be in there for fifteen minutes."

"So what's all involved with this therapy?" Kim asked.

"The wires we attached will send a low amperage current through Ron's body," Rosie said as she pointed to one of the monitor gauges, "while he's immersed in Altunian wine. The combination of the two will help fuse his Energy Being with the human body he's in."

"And the isolation tank is ideal for Ron to mentally concentrate on the fusion?" Kim ventured. Rosie nodded. "But the wine in the tank looked red. I thought there were only three types of Altunian wine. Green, blue and gold."

Rosie opened her lab coat which was the only thing she wore, and leaned back in her chair. "Actually there are five types of Altunian wine. The red, as you've seen in the tank, is the cheapest and not very good to drink. Therefore we use it in the fusion process. Then there is the green, blue and gold varieties that you've already heard about. Also, there's a clear Altunian wine. It's the sweetest of the five. The most rare. They run from dry to sweet in that order."

"That's a lot easier to remember than all the varieties of wines on Earth," Kim sighed. "It'll take a lifetime to understand all the Chablis', Zinfandels, Chardonnays and Pinots there are. I don't even what to get started with all the red wines."

Kim scanned the monitor panel and looked at the therapist. "So, are you getting ready to go to Earth on assignment or have you just gotten back?"

"Neither actually," Rosie said as she picked up her glass of blue wine and took a sip. "I came back from my tour of duty a long time ago, you might have even heard of me. When I was on Earth for my last assignment I worked as a nurse during the Crimean War. I went by the name of Florence," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Florance Nightingale?" Kim marveled. "You practically wrote the book on the job of nursing as we know it today. You brought sanitation to army hospitals and decreased the number of fatalities due to related diseases. You also brought mathematics and statistical analysis to the medical profession."

Rosie blushed. "Yes, I did all those things, but I could have done more if I didn't follow my assignment. I wasn't allowed to make speeches about my findings. That might have led to further advances in nursing and health care. But I.J. would let me. It wasn't in their parameters for the time stream they had in mind."

"So Rosie, you toed the line and behaved like a good soldier," Kim sadly stated, "unlike Ron."

Rosie laughed. "Yeah, Ron is one of a kind, even back then. I met him once briefly. He was one of the Generals in the war and created some unique strategies, especially with the calvary. The steed he rode off on was magnificent!"

"So, why do you still keep your human form?" Kim queried. "Wouldn't you like to go back to being an Energy Being?"

"No, not really," Rosie smiled and took another sip of wine. "I like to go back to Earth every once in a while and teach. I was one of your Mother's instructors during her residency."

"Wow," Kim exhaled. "I never would have guessed. My Mom doesn't suspect she had worked so close with Florence Nightingale, one of her idols."

"Of course, you can't tell her," Rosie warned. "You can't reveal anything that you've seen here with anyone but the people from the FCC."

"The Federal Communications Commission?" Kim puzzled. Then it hit her. She giggled and slapped her forehead. "Oh yeah. The Federation of Consolidated Constellations."

Rosie leaned over and toggled a few switches. "Ron is just about ready to come out of the tub. You want to get him a towel or would you like to join him in the tank for an while?" she slyly asked.

Kim jumped out of her chair in anticipation. "Could I?"

"Well, I need to leave the rooms for about an hour to go do some paperwork and check on other patients," Rosie said with a wink. "Just be sure to clean up on your way out."

Kim was more than half way out of her clothes by the time Rosie finished the sentence.

"Hi Dr. Frank," Kim chimed as she dried Ron's back with a towel. "I guess you're here to tell us to get our butts over to the Council Chambers."

"No Kim, Ron," the Energy Being pulsed. "I just got word that they don't want you there for three hours."

Ron's cheesy grin arose. "Great! That means we have time to grab a bite to eat before the proceedings." He pulled on his pants and turned to Kim. "You want to check out the Bueno Nacho and see if it's as good as the one back home?"

Kim finished tying her shoe laces and happily said, "Yes, Please and Thank You, Honey. You know I'm hungry after that little underwater diving expedition we just went on."

"Underwater?" Dr. Frank queried.

Kim giggled. "Well, actually under wine. Nurse Rosie let me go in the immersion tank with Ron for a bit of fun. But don't worry, we cleaned up our ah... mess, although I think I swallowed a gallon of wine."

"I know I did," Ron chimed with his goofy grin plastered across his face.

"Alright you two," Dr. Frank sighed and laughed, "as long as we don't have to replace all the red wine. Ron, you only need one more therapy session and you'll be ready for duty again. We'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Thank You Dr. Frank," Ron cheerily said, "I'll be here." He turned to Kim. "Are you ready to go Dear?"

Kim linked arms with her husband and they walked out of the rehab center. "Cynthia?" Kim wondered aloud.

"Ginger," Ron said off-handedly. "Like the actress Ginger Rogers."

"What, and call her Gin for short?" Kim laughed. She said seriously, "Elizabeth. Beth for short."

"Nah, too Biblical," Ron said shaking his head. "How about Kimberly?"

"And have people call her Junior or KJ?" Kim said with a sour face. "Girls aren't named after their Mothers."

"Okay, Penelope," Ron offered. "Penny for short."

"I like that one. How about Martha," Kim said smiling. "Nana Possible's first name."

Ron frowned. "Only if we push her into the army. Then she could be Martha Possible Stoppable of the Military Police. MPS the MP." They both laughed long and loud at that.

They found the sombrero shaped building just like back on Earth. Ron breathed deeply as they entered the establishment. "Ah, the smell of cheese. It smells like..."

"Money in our pockets?" Kim tittered.

"Kimberly Ann Stoppable," Ron playfully chided her. "That sounds very mercenary!"

Kim shrugged as they started for the counter, "What! I can't be all Motherly and think of the future well fair of our children? By the way, we'll need to set up a college fund for our daughter when we get back to Earth."

"If we get back," Ron said disheartedly.

Kim stopped in her tracks and crossed her arms. "That doesn't sound like the Ron Stoppable I know. That sounds more like what Dean Katzwitz might say."

"Sorry Kim," Ron sighed. Then his face practically beamed. "You're right. We need to face the Council with a positive mental outlook... and a full stomach."

They walked to the counter and stopped suddenly. "Ned?" they both puzzled as they eyed the boy behind the counter.

"Hey Ron, hey Kim," the bespectacled boy said in his nasally voice. "So you finally came around to see me. Welcome to Bueno Nacho, Kalzarian style."

"You work for I.J.?" Kim asked in disbelief.

"Oh No, no no no no, No." Ned intoned. "I was working for the FCC. They wanted to keep an eye on you two after Intergalactic Justice started showing Ron's reports as an animated series. Since you two spent so much time at BN, they thought the Manager of the Middleton restaurant would be a perfect cover. Now that Kim's wise to the I.J. operation, I decided to return and run this shop. You two want your regular?" he said smiling broadly.

"Grande size Ned, Please and Thank You," Kim nodded eagerly.

Ned went to work on the order while continuing the conversation. "You don't know how much I love hearing you say that Kim," he sighed. "Anyway, it took a genius like me to get the gourmet class off their collective butts and finally get something close to the cheese we know back on Earth. I think you'll be pleased with the results." He set their orders on the counter. "Let me know what you think, and have a Muy Bueno Day!"

"Back at cha Ned!" Ron chimed. They picked up their trays and went to their normal booth. "The only thing missing," Ron said as he looked around the room, "is Rufus digging into the food before we get a chance."

Kim picked up her chimerito. "Yeah. That and hearing Bonnie's cackling laugh from across the room while she's talking to Brick or her former posse."

Ron took a bite of his Naco and smiled through the cheese. "Wow, Ned did it! This tastes just like back home!" Ron stood and threw Ned a thumbs up. Ned beamed and literally jumped for joy.

Kim had finishing her chimerito and was digging into the nachos, "I feel like I'm back in Middleton. Any minute now, I expect the Kimmunicator to go off and see Wade's smiling face."

_BeepBeepBeBeep_

Kim and Ron stopped in mid bite, peered at each other for two and three quarter seconds and laughed. Kim wiped her mouth, dug her Kimmunicator out of her pocket and thumbed it on. "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?" she giggled as she saw her tech buddy appear on the screen. "We were just talking about you."

"Hey Guys!" Wade said sunnily. "I don't have a mission for you. I just wanted to check in and see how things are going." He took a slurp of his ever present soda.

"We're just having a bite to eat at Bueno Nacho after Ron's second therapy session," Kim said happily, then she frowned. "We need to get over to the Council Chambers for day two of the hearing in a coupla hours. We're not sure how that's going to turn out. Ron and I talked about it last night and we don't think we have many options."

"We've been talking about it back here too," Wade said solemnly. "It doesn't look good and there's nothing we can do to help."

Ron grabbed the Ronunicator out of his pocket and turned it on. "But we have some good news. Kim's pregnant! We're gonna have a baby girl!"

Tara's face appeared on the two screens. "Bonnie and I were going to throw you a bridal shower when you got back. I guess we should change it to a baby shower now," she giggled.

Kim groaned in appreciation. "Aw, you don't need to... Auntie Tara," she giggled back. "Tell Auntie Bonnie you can have a party if you promise not to buy any gifts. Ron and I have already gone shopping and we've completely furnish one of the bedrooms as a nursery."

"You were that certain you'd get pregnant?" Tara asked.

"Hold on guys," Wade appeared again on the small screens and seemed perplexed. "I got an incoming call but I don't know anyone who's on this frequency besides us. I'd better take it so I need to sign off."

"Talk to you later," Kim and Ron said in unison as the screens went black.

"That's strange," Ron said in deep thought. "Who would be calling him on our frequency?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim was standing, wrapped in Ron's arms with her head on his chest, when she heard the door open and the five Council members enter. "Just remember Ron," she sighed, "no matter what happens today, I'll always have your back."

"Just like I always got yours KP," Ron whispered as he pulled her lips to his.

The kiss was somewhat passionate, but slightly restrained considering the environment. Kim started to giggle long before the buss should have ended. "I don't know why," she grinned as she uncoiled from the embrace, "but I have a really good feeling about today. A little weird, but good."

The goofiest grin spread across Ron's face. "Now that you mention it, I got the same feeling. I feel like I could take on a stampeding herd of rogue elephants."

Kim latched onto Ron's arm as they turned to face the panel. "With your plasma powers, couldn't you always?" she hissed at him.

The main Councilman, seated in the middle of the group, cleared his throat. "Ron, we will start today with why you jumped two stages in your assignment and married Kim Possible so quickly after you became a couple." He turned to the person seated to his left. "Did they even become a dating couple?"

"Excuse me!" Kim said very loudly as she stepped toward the inquisitors. "I thought you understood and agreed to my preference to be called by my married name. I'm Kim Stoppable!"

"We will, when we are making reference to you after your marriage to Ron," another Council member said. "Right now we are talking about before you two were wed, and your name at the time was Kim Possible."

"Do you need to differentiate so precisely?" questioned Kim as she started to pace before the bench. "If so, you could designate my Pre Marriage name as Kim PM, and After Marriage as Kim AM," she said sarcastically as she threw her arms in the air. "Or maybe you'd like to eliminate my name from the records altogether and only refer to me as PM and AM!"

"Ah, KP," Ron hissed at her, "Ix-nay on the Arcasm-say."

She stopped in her tracks and blushed a brilliant red. "Oops, sorry. I just got a little boost of prenatal moodiness right now. Sorry," she repeated weakly.

The sole Councilwoman smiled. "That's quite alright Kim. I was an operative assigned to Earth once and went through pregnancy. I remember mouthing off to my husband quite a few times. Your outburst is forgiven."

"Nevertheless," the main Councilman chimed, "we must differentiate your name before your marriage to Ron as Kim Possible. For our records."

"We be good," Ron said smiling broadly. He took Kim's hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "Now. You were asking me why I skipped ahead two stages. At the time it seemed like the right thing to do. I still think so. Kim and I have been friends since we were four years old. As it were, it seems like we've been very close friends forever. As one of my teammates mentioned to me the other day, the real Ron Stoppable most likely had deep feeling for Kim Possible since the day they met. Those feelings transfered to me when I downloaded his memories and replaced him. The feelings of love and admiration intensified through all the missions and hanging out with her just about twenty four seven. I mean, it was like we were dating without all the regular dating baggage to clutter things up. I would imagine she came to feel the same way towards me."

"Yes I did," Kim cut in and smiled warmly. "At first, I thought Ron was a little weird, but kinda cute. We became fast friends immediately. Over the years, I've grow to rely on Ron for a lot of things, friendship only being one of them. He's been the most helpful and loyal friend I could ever image or want. I can confide in him and talk to him about anything and not worry he might let my secret wants, fears or desires out. And his bravery. Well, let's just say I would've stopped going on missions a long time ago if Ron hadn't been by my side." Kim looked down at the floor. "I believe my meeting Ron, and Dean taking over his life, was destiny." She raised her sparkling emerald eyes to face the panel and proudly beamed a huge smile. " His child-like wonder, playfulness, loyalty and bravery helped mold my image of the world and myself. My Ron, or your Dean, and I are truly Soul Mates."

Ron added, "As Kim's innate curiosity and intense devotion to friends and family helped mold my personality. I am not the Dean Katzwitz that went to Earth two hundred fifty years ago and I am not the same as I was before I took the assignment to monitor and direct Kim Possible."

"But are the personalities of the Dean who originally went to Earth and the one who took on the Possible assignment the same?" the Councilman at the end of the table inquired. "Didn't your personality grow or change between the two time periods?"

Ron thought for a few seconds before he shook his head. "No. No not really. I believe I was basically the same person up until I met Kim. Before, I would do my job to the best of my ability, but within safety constraints. Now I take things more to heart; I'm a lot more passionate in whatever I do. The last mission I went on is a good example. I absolutely hate drugs now and I blew my fuse over that whole idiot drug lord sitch."

"But you've 'blown your fuse' a couple of times before," the Councilman said using air quotes, much to Kim's giggling amusement, "and had to return for rehab. Was your 'passion' a contributing factor in those two incidents?" The inquisitor again used air quotes, around the word passion this time. Kim had to bite her lower lip to stifle an all out roar of laughter. (Air quotes being so passé!)

"No Sir," Ron stated firmly. "The first incident was over Tunguska Russia. I was piloting our craft on the way back from a mission and we lost power. I determined the only course of action, if we were to avoid crashing, was to focus my plasma power ahead of the vessel and cushion our landing." He scratched the back of his head. "I overestimated the energy needed. We bounced off the shock wave I created and rebounded back into space."

"You've never been good at math," Kim chided him playfully in a low voice.

Ron shrugged and blew her an air kiss. "The second time was in Turkey. A couple of us were goofing around and I ah... accidentally, released most of my energy into the ground." He guiltily tittered and looked at the floor. "Well, accidentally is the wrong word." His gaze rose to meet the Council. "Someone bet me I couldn't create an Earthquake and I said I could. It registered 7.8 on the Richter Scale. This time it was different. My association with Kim has made me more passionate about things. It's the only explanation for what I did. I could have brought the building down with a few well placed plasma blasts but I was angry and went for it all."

"I said the same thing to Bonnie at the time," Tara sang as she walked into the room.

"She did," Bonnie said as she accompanied her platinum blond friend and coworker. "We've both noticed the changes in Ron from before this last assignment. And we like the new Ron."

"Tara? Bonnie?" Ron and Kim said in unison. "What are you doing here?"

Tara giggled at the duo. "I love it when you two speak as one." She turned to the Council. "We've been watching the proceedings and wanted to put our two cents in."

Kim and Ron hugged their friends. Ron asked, "How did you get to watch the hearings? I didn't think they were being televised."

"I got that call from an anonymous person telling us what channel to watch," Wade said as he walked in and took a sip of his ever present soda. "They even sent us yesterdays footage. They further suggested we might want to show up and see the fireworks in person."

"And you know us," Felix added as he walked in. "We love fireworks."

"I shoulda guessed," Kim laughed, slapped her forehead, and hugged Felix. "You were another test." He nodded. "You know what this means, don't ya?" Kim slyly winked at Felix.

"Bring it on, Ms. Stoppable," Felix growled. "I know where there's a B-ball court not far from here."

"Woo Hoo, Fireworks!" Rufus hollered from Tara's cargo pants pocket.

The main Council stood and yelled, "This is most unusual! We have never had the whole away team show up for the hearing of one member!"

"If there's one thing we've learned on this last assignment," Bonnie started.

"It's that there is no I in team," Felix finished.

"We see it in the sports we cheer for," Tara giggled.

"And Kim and Ron proved it on every mission I sent them on," Wade said grinning ear to ear.

Ron and Kim turned and smiled knowingly at the Council members.

"If you think you can up and take our Son away," Mrs. Stoppable said wagging an accusatory finger at the Seated Five as she strode purposefully into the room.

"You've got another think coming," Mr. Stoppable sternly warned from her side. He waved his hand to stop any protests that might arise from the Council members. "Yes, yes. We've been told this man isn't really our Son but an operative you've place in our home. But we raised him, and we consider him our flesh and blood. Not that teenager you have in your village somewhere."

"Mom? Dad?" Ron and Kim said in amazement.

"You know about the village?" Ron queried.

"Wade's anonymous caller said to bring us all up to speed on what's happening," Mrs. Dr. Possible said as she and Mr. Dr. P walked into the Council Chamber.

"MOM!" Kim squealed with delight and ran to hug her. Kim whispered in her Mother's ear and giggled like a school girl.

Mrs. Dr. P smiled and patted her Daughter's hands. "I know Dear. Your Father had some problems with the transport beam and Dr. Frank checked him over. It was great seeing Rosie again too. Anyway, we'll talk about that later. Right now we've come to take you two home."

"That's right!" Mr. Dr. P said firmly. "From what we've been told, you agreed with Ronald's decision to marry my Kimmie-Cub."

"DADDY!" Kim squawked and blushed.

The main Councilman stood. "That well my be, but Ron still has fifty years on his contract and we will need him for other assignments now that his work is done in Middleton."

Mr. Stoppable scratched the back of his head. "Would that be prudent? I mean taking Ron and his coworker out of Middleton. I don't know your whole layout but, don't you need to keep a group somewhere in the area? Every branch of the U. S. military has a base close by and they might be needed at a moments notice at one of them. Maybe you shouldn't move Ron and his team on to new assignments."

"Norad and the the Space Center are nearby too," Mr. Dr. P added. "With those ships you guys fly around in, you might need someone close to those bases to intercede if the craft are ever detected. I'm surprised we haven't seen anything on radar. That ship I piloted was quite a beaut," he said in admiration.

"You've flew their UFO?" Kim questioned her Father in disbelief. She turned on her husband. "I haven't seen it yet Ron! When were you going to show me?"

"That baby is sweet!" Mr. Dr. P said in his own little world, gazing far off at nothing in particular. "And the way she handled! Whoa! I never thought I'd ever see an aircraft with that maneuverability and..."

"What's going on here?" The First Councilman yelled.

Kim turned to the other teens. "You guys took our parents in your UFO?"

"They were all so kind to come pick us up," Yori intoned as she and Sensei walked into the room and bowed.

"We would like to observe what happens here at the proceeding for our colleague Stoppable-san," Sensei added, "since our jobs are also in limbo like Ron-san's." He took a moment and gazed around the chamber. "Ah yes, it has been a long time since I have been in this room."

"We are most honored you came," Kim and Ron sincerely chanted as they bowed. Everyone from Earth started talking amongst themselves.

"We need order in here!" the main Councilman yelled above the din. "This hearing is not suppose to involve any of you! Just Ron!!!!"

Sensei approached the Seated Five. "Ah, but it is." He raised his hand and all fell silent. "It is proceeding exactly as THEY wish it to."

"They?" the First Council asked the old Japanese man. "Do you mean the Earthlings, or Ron's team?"

"Neither!" the female voice stated firmly from the doorway to the room. "It is going the way WE want it to!" Monique stepped into the Council Chamber accompanied by Big Mike from Detention Hall. They were dressed in long, flowing white robes and sandals. Three other Humans and two floating Energy Beings, all of whom Ron and Kim didn't recognize, followed the odd couple. The Human forms were dress like Monique and Mike. "The Federation of Consolidated Constellations Council wishes all to be present. They are all invested in this hearing."

"Hey Ron, hey Kim," Big Mike baritoned. "Howz y'all doin'?" He waved his massive hand and the couple noticed the glittery nail polish.

"Hey Big Mike," Kim and Ron chimed and tittered. Both scratched the backs of their heads.

Kim leaned over to Ron and asked sotto voce, "What's the FCC doing here? I though I.J. was in charge."

"I.J. is only a sub department," Ron whispered back. "The Fed is in charge of the whole shebang."

"You got that right Ronnie," Monique said as she stepped up behind Kim. "You know what's gonna happen now girlfriend?"

"Not totally," Kim said with a big smile as she hugged her friend, "but I have an idea Intergalactic Justice isn't going to like it much."

"Damn straight!" Monique wickedly chimed.

"Youz guyz listen up," Big Mike said loudly to the seated Council members. "Monique here is gonna tell youz what we, at the FCC, tink of ya." He turned to the dark skinned beauty. "They're all yours, Monique."

"Thank You Michael," Monique said, smiling at him. She walked over to the five I.J. Council members who rose from their seats and bowed. Her smile quickly turned upside down. "We've been observing your operations for some time now and we don't like what we've seen. You seem to be out of touch with the planets you are running operations on. Earth is a prime example. As Ron stated yesterday, Capital Punishment is rare on that planet, except for the hardened criminals or those who show no signs of remorse for their heinous crimes. But the contracts you have with your Operatives state if they fail in their assignments they would be exiled or terminated. Exile to hard labor on some rock is just harsh. Termination is extremely harsh!" Monique's wicked little smile arose. "I think you've failed your assignment to properly run Intergalactic Justice. Perhaps you should be exiled or eliminated."

"Wait a minute," the First Councilman said. "What have we done to consider our jobs a failure here?"

Monique crossed her arms and asked. "Have you updated your parameters for Earth lately? Earthlings are advancing at an exponential rate, yet you are still running the Schedule for Advancement you came up with three hundred years ago. You listen or read a hundred reports a week. Do you take any of that info into account for future assignments?" Monique slammed both hands hard on the Council bench. "You've used Earthlings as guinea pigs! Kim got it right yesterday. They are sentient beings, like us. How would you like it if someone ran you willy nilly around the world, taking you away from your friends and coworkers, without you know the true reason why?"

"Do unto others as you would have them do unto you," Big Mike said. "It's the Golden Rule on Earth."

"Walk a mile in the other man's sandals," Sensei sagely added.

"Thank you both," Monique said grinning. "And the Earthlings have quite a few more adages that would apply here." She turned to Ron. "You sometimes ask your fellow Agents what they would do in a certain situation, like you did in Sri Lanka. What would you do with this bunch here?"

"Monique," Ron said weakly, "I'm in no position to pass judgment on my Superiors. My life is on the line and that would definitely cloud my decision."

"I understand that Ron," Monique sighed. Then her demeanor stiffened. "But if you had the power right now, what would you do with them? Quickly, without thinking."

Ron immediately said, "Give them another chance."

Monique turned to the other members of Ron's team. "What do you say to the question?"

The four teens and naked mole rat looked at each other and nodded. "We feel the same way Ron does," Tara giggled.

"Another Chance!" Rufus cheered, pumping a pink paw in the air.

"Now," Monique turned back to the tow haired boy, "what would Dean say to the same query, say, fifty or a hundred years ago? Think about it this time."

Ron thought for nine and a half seconds before answering. "He would've said to fulfill their contracts if they failed in their jobs." Ron suddenly paled and shouted, "NO! That's not what I want to happen now! I..." He crossed his arms and harrumphed at her. "Very clever Monique."

The dark haired, Federation of Consolidated Constellations Council member turned to the seated panel. "See? The influences of Earth morals and attitudes on our people are strong. I've been on Earth for only two years now and I feel the same way."

Kim walked over to the sole Councilwoman and said, "You told us you were an Operative on Earth at one time. How long ago was that?"

"Oh, I'd have to say it was two hundred plus years," the woman answered.

"Have you gone back since?" Kim queried. The councilwoman sadly shook her head.

Kim grinned knowingly and turned to Monique. "I'd say they're a lot out of touch. Maybe they should visit the planets they run operations on every once in a while. Maybe once every few years."

"Or perhaps they should only be on the Council for fifty or sixty years," Tara giggled. "Limit their term in office like the Senate or Congress back on Earth."

"Actually," Bonnie chimed in, "I think they've gathered enough information on Earthlings and need to focus on missions to improve matters, instead of assignments to gather intel on the population."

"If you ask me," Wade said after taking a slurp of soda, "I believe Earth is ready for a major announcement. We should invite them into the FCC as a member."

Rufus ran onto Ron's shoulder and cheerfully chirped, "Membership, BooYah!"

"All interesting ideas," Big Mike said. "There's sumptin in what everyone iz sayin here."

"Yes Michael," Monique nodded. "We'll have to discuss this situation in our next session." She returned her attention to the I.J. Council Members. "And we will get back to you with our findings. But until then, here's what's going to happen with Ron and Kim. You will keep his team in Middleton for as long as they wish to stay there. They will continue to preform their missions, as usual, and Kim will become a team member. With one minor change." Monique huddled with the Intergalactic Justice Council for a minute before they all turned to the Earthlings.

"Kim, Ron, get your parents," Monique said. "We need to discuss your future."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Just a quick note or two. Monique doesn't appear too much in the series so she's not seen reading or watching reports for the FCC. She can always beam back to Kalzaria for her FCC meetings. It was just too tempting to bring in her, Big Mike, Ned and Jilly. It all fit so perfectly. Hope you're enjoying my little twist. R&R Please and Thank You! One last Chapter to wrap up a few details. And you know I like the details.


	16. Chapter 16 Finale

Disclaimer: Kim, Ron, Tara, Bonnie et al are property of the Walt Disney Company. I've taken them and the stories from the series to created my own tales for no money or glory. "NO MONEY ROCKS!" to quote a musician from the pink poof episode.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 16 Epilogue

"Are all the civilians out?" Ron yelled to his team. The all clear signal came from Tara, Felix and Kim. He turned to his wife. "Dearest Heart, will you do the honors and close down this opium den?"

"I'd love to Sweetie," a very pregnant Kim chimed and gave him a peck on the lips. Her hair began to blow up and away from her head as she closed her eyes. When they opened, her eyes blazed with an emerald fire. Sparkling dark green plasma ignited around her hands and the three other teens engulfed themselves in their glowing orbs. Kim fired plasma balls at the support beams and columns of the warehouse. She surrounded herself with her own glowing sphere when she saw a crack in the roof begin to run the length of the huge room. She fired off a couple more balls of energy at the ceiling before it collapsed.

Four glowing balls of energy floated from the wreckage of the building and safely alit in the street. The auras dissipated as the team turned to look at Kim's work.

"Not to shabby KP!" Ron yelled with a pumping fist and a huge grin on his face

"Yeah," Felix said. "You're getting better with your aim. I think you only missed one shot."

Kim scratched the back of her head. "Two actually. One went wild, but one barely missed the intended target and hit a pillar behind where I was aiming. That one went astray because she wanted to get in on the action." Kim rubbed her distended stomach.

Ron gave his wife a quick peck on the lips. "All in all, a good first mission."

Kim curtsied and said, "Why Thank You Honey. I do what I can with what I got." The three other teens laughed.

"You better not let Bonnie hear you say that," Tara giggled. "She says Ron and I need to get a different script writer when we use it."

Ron leaned down, kissed Kim's belly and playfully chided his yet-to-be born Daughter, "And you keep out of it until you've had some training Young Lady." He wrapped his arms around Kim. "How are you feeling? You didn't use too much energy, did ya?"

"I feel great!" Kim rubbed her swollen belly and said, "Though I do feel..."

"HUNGRY!" they all chimed together and laughed.

The four teens walked to the edge of town, (well, Kim rode piggy back most of the way on Ron's back,) and arrived at a field edging a forested area. Felix got his Rentonunicator out and pushed a button. Their jet black, wedge shaped ship shimmered as it appeared in the pasture and the ramp automatically lowered.

Felix went to the cockpit and strapped himself in. "Activate interlock, dynotherms connected," he said to himself as he flipped a couple of switches. "Atomic batteries to power, turbines to speed, mega-thrusters are go," he spoke again as the gages and lights lit up on the dashboard. He started to sing to himself, "Off we goooo, into the wild blue yonder..." He hummed the rest.

Kim laid back in her reclined lounge and rubbed her swollen belly. "Oof, she's really kicking up a storm today!"

Tara came over and placed her hand on Kim's belly. "Wow! She's going to be a fighter, just like her Mom and Dad," she giggled. "I'm surprised everyone at school believed the story we concocted about how all your freak fighting advanced the gestation period for your pregnancy."

"Well, Monique is a great Spin Doctor. Mom also helped a little with that fabrication," Kim said with a smirk. "The letter she and Dr. Frank sent to Mr. Barkin did the trick. Mom's so happy now that she knows there's a baby on the way, she's almost giddy. It's like she's the one who's going to have it. Would you believe she's already knitted three sets of baby clothes for Penny?"

Ron poked his head out of the craft's brand new galley, laughing and twirling a spatula in his fingers. "She says the knitting is good for her finger dexterity, keeping them limber for surgery. But we know she's only doing it cause she's so anxious about the baby. She needs to burn off the nervous energy somehow."

"You guys," Felix called from the front of the ship, "we have a request to pick someone up."

Tara and Kim went to the cockpit and looked at the message. "Okay," Kim sighed and shook her head, "pick her up. It's on the way." She yelled back to Ron, "Honey, set another place, we're picking up Shego!"

Ten minutes later, the green skinned woman walked up the ramp and sat down in one of the lounge chairs. "Thanks for the ride. I had to stay behind and clean up a few things on our mission. My Brothers had to rush back to Go City to help thwart a bank robbery."

"No big," Kim said before she took a bite of her sandwich. She finished chewing before adding, "By the way, I don't like the new outfit. All black with the thin green racing strip doesn't looks good on you. Your face sticks out like a sore thumb. Maybe you should reverse the color scheme."

"What?" Shego said disheartedly, "and blend in with the trees and shrubs?" She laughed out loud. "Anyway, who are you to give out fashion advice. You're still wearing the same thing you have been for the last four years!"

"Am not," Kim said defensively. "My pants are rip stop nylon now so I can use the transport beam and go to Kalzaria for my doctors appointments."

Shego cackled then thanked Ron when he handed her a tray of food. "I suppose they have to be new. Otherwise you'd be letting them out every other day. When's the baby due?"

"Just a little over a month from now," Ron chimed in as he sat down with his own tray. "Though with Kim's meditating, it might be a little longer. Dr. Frank said it's slowing the process a little and he moved the due date back two weeks the last time we visited him."

"Yes," Kim said, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Now I won't have to miss any of my final exams."

Tara giggled, "Kim'll be huge when she gets her diploma, but at least she'll be out of school when Penny is born."

"So her name is going to be Penny?" Shego queried.

"Penelope Martha Stoppable," Kim stated proudly. Shego laughed. "What?" Kim asked.

"Her initials," Shego managed to say through her cackling laughter.

"Oops!" Ron said as he realized what Shego was talking about. "Maybe Martha isn't a good middle name."

Shego got up, brushed off her hands and walked over to Kim. "Can I feel?" she asked, holding a hand over Kim's belly?

Kim pulled her plate off her lap and smiled. "Sure. Penny was kicking up her heels a few minutes ago. I think she was trying to tell me she was hungry since she's settled down a bit."

Shego placed her hand gently on Kim abdomen and laughed. "You call that settled down? She kicking more than an Alflaxian Garf!" Shego reeled a bit and fell to the floor with a loud "Woof!"

"Are you alright," Kim yelped as she struggled to get off the lounge. Ron came over and helped the green warrior to her feet.

"I forgot about an old Alflaxian trait," Shego said as she shook her head. "When we touch a woman who's along in her pregnancy, we get a very powerful vision of the child as an adult. Penny's going to be a stunner when she grows up. Tall and willowy with strawberry blond hair and green eyes."

"That great to know," Kim and Ron said together.

Kim settled back in her lounge chair. "So, you're from Alflaxia? I haven't learned about the different planets in the FCC yet."

"It's just Alflax," Shego said as Ron helped her into her seat. "It's one of two planets that circle binary Suns. The other planet is Kalgon, that's where Drew is from."

"All Alflaxians are green like Shego," Tara giggled, "while all Kalgonians are blue like Drew."

"So the members of Team Go are not really your Brothers," Kim half asked, half stated as she looked around the ship at everyone. "You guys are all such good actors it's hard to tell. Your fights with Hego and the others are just like a real family. Are they from some other planet?"

"They're all from Kalzaria," Ron interjected. "When they went through the fusion process to get their Human bodies, they chose the special powers they'd have. The skin color goes along with their powers. Just ike the plasma powers go along with eye color."

"But your eyes are brown," Kim stated to her husband, "not blue like your plasma."

"Well, brown plasma doesn't work so well so I had it changed."

Kim looked over to her platinum blond friend. "What about you Tara? Where are you from?"

"Me?" Tara giggled. "I'm from Guinness. It was the first planet Kalzaria colonized. Ron, Felix and Bonnie are all from Kalzaria. We're all Energy Beings when we're not in Human form."

"I know Rufus is from another planet where they're all naked mole rats," Kim said in deep concentration, "what about Wade? He said he's from another planet." Ron, Shego and Tara blanched. "What?" Kim begged in curiosity.

Tara walked over to Kim. "He's from Janis. His real form is..." she whispered in Kim's ear and shuddered. "They need a constant influx of soda to keep their form. Otherwise, they quickly revert to their real...ugh, bodies."

"Ewwwww!" Kim whined with a sour face. "Ron Sweetie, remember to keep a big supply of soda at home."

"All the other planets are colonies of Kalzaria," Tara stated.

"Except one," Shego cut in. "Ssssscalia, that lizard planet. You'll probably never run into one of them though. They generally stay in the swamps of their world."

"If you do see one," Ron said as he finished his lunch, "remember to hiss your S's. They get highly offended if you don't."

"Yeah," Shego laughed. "I went to their planet one time to help with a wild fire. I barely got out alive."

Kim struggled to get out of her chair. After a minute she gave up and held out her plate. "Ron Dearest, could you get me some more of that delicious German potato salad you made? I can't seem to be able to get out of this chair."

Ron quickly came over to her side, grabbed her plate and gave her a peck on the lips. "Are you okay? You're sure you didn't use too much plasma power on the mission."

Kim shook her head with a big smile. "No, that's not it. I get the distinct impression Penny is happy right now and doesn't want me to get up."

"Oh that," Ron nonchalantly said as he went to the galley. "I did some reading on a coupla of past Human, Kalzarian pregnancies the last time you were in with Dr. Frank. They alway report that the baby will start communicating telepathically with the Mother about a week before they are born. It's usually caused by the Energy Being's power melding with the baby in the womb. With me being an Energy Being and both of us having plasma powers now, it seems to be starting earlier with Penny."

"I know how I got my plasma powers," Shego said in confusion, "But how did the Princess get them?"

"I'll show you Princess!" Kim growled and ignited one hand as she struggled to get up. Ron ran in and wrapped Kim in a big embrace. The plasma flames ebbed from her hand as she melted in his arms. She did manage to zing off a small shot that hit Shego in the arm before the flames extinguished. "Sorry Shego," she said with her head buried in Ron chest. "I guess I still get a little moody once in a while."

"To answer your question, she got her powers the same way as you," Ron answered sunnily, still holding Kim. "Alflaxians are a generation or two away from becoming Energy Beings so it's easy to give your people the powers. Kim is special in the same way. With her mental capacity and athletic abilities, she's more advanced than most others from Earth and thus a step away from being like us."

"I see," Shego said, rubbing her arm where the plasma hit. "I should know better than to tangle with a moody pregnant red-head."

Kim looked up at Ron with her emerald eyes glistening. "Thank You Ron. You're the only one who can calm me down when I get like that. I can't imagine what my life would be like without you in it." She pulled him in for a big sloppy kiss.

Tara watched for a second before she turned her attention to Felix. "So, are we meeting everyone at your pool tonight?"

"Yes. I think my Mom will be working late," Felix said from the cockpit. "You all up for a swim?"

Kim licked her lips as she broke from the buss. ""Ron and I have to do a little studying for finals next week before we can think of relaxing by the pool." She laid back in her reclined chair while Ron went to the galley. "Why don't you all come over to our house. We could study together out back and you won't have to worry about your Mom coming home early. I know she worries a little when we're all out by the pool naked." Kim tittered and added, "I think she believes that's how I got knocked up."

"Well, isn't it?" Tara giggled. She engaged her orb when Kim looked at her with a wicked glare. "Anyway, your stable is a great place to store our UFO," Tara giggled, her hands held up defensively. Kim smiled and Tara let the sphere dissipate. "It's turning into a great command center too. We can hanger the ship and still have room to store all our equipment without it being underground."

Felix came back into the lounge area. "Your back yard is much bigger and more secure than where we've been hiding our transport before. Plus your house is centrally located between all our houses."

"Then it's settled," Ron sang as he came in with a small plate of food for Kim and sat next to her. "We'll make the stable our main base of operations. Though we can still use the other facilities at your houses when we need something fast. They might come in handy for extra storage too."

"Like those cases of fligbors and snatz cakes you brought back after the hearings?" Tara giggled and licked her lips. "You musta spend all your back pay on snacks and transporting them here."

Ron laughed. "Yes I did. But we figure we don't need the money there since our portfolios here on Earth have almost doubled in the last three months."

Kim stroked Ron's face. "You Dad is a financial wizard."

"So, when are you two going to buy Middleton?" Felix laughed as he walked back to the cockpit.

"Maybe next year," Ron giggled. "First we want to get a couple of horses. We both love horses."

"Like when you were a general in the Crimean War?" Kim pondered.

"Exactly," Ron said with a smile. Suddenly his brow furled. "How'd you know about that?"

Kim wiped the potato salad from her lips with a napkin. "You didn't recognize the nurse during your rehab? She was Florence Nightingale back in the war. She told me you two met."

Recognition dawned on Ron's face. "Oh yeah. But she looks fifteen or twenty years older now. Back then I was touring the army hospitals and we talked briefly. There was nothing special about her and I didn't know she was Kalzarian." Ron saw the surprised look on Kim's face. "Hey, it was late at night and I was more concerned with my men than looking into her eyes to see if she was from the home world."

"When did you find out Monique was one of you?" Kim queried.

"Not at first," Ron said, shaking his head. "I didn't know until we had that Naco face-off at Bueno Nacho." He scratched the back of his head. "Though I shoulda guessed when I found out she loved the GWA." He paused in deep thought for a moment. "You know, Monique and I never really talked about it."

"What about Big Mike?"

Ron looked fairly surprised. "I didn't know about Big Mike. As I told you when you were sent to D Hall for being tardy to class, don't look anyone in the eye."

"And chocolate is as good as cash," Kim giggled.

Felix came back from the cockpit and said to Kim and Ron, "I just talked to Bonnie. She's up for a pool party slash study session and will meet us at your house. Rufus and Wade are with your Mom right now. Wade said they're running some more brain scans on both of them to find out why you three can nonverbally communicate like you do."

"Is your Mom still working on that," Tara giggled. "I though she figured it out last week."

"She did," Kim said in exasperation, "but you know how thorough she likes to be. She discovered a highly active region in our brains that's normally dormant. I think she's trying to determine if it's active due to our plasma powers or if it's related to our psychic link. She's probably testing Rufus and Wade as a non-plasma wielding variants. I think you two and Bonnie are next to come under her diabolical hands to test that theory more." Kim peered over at the green skinned woman. "And Uncle Walt help you, Shego, if Mom ever gets ahold of you!"

Ron added, "She also got the schematics for the brain switch machine from Drakken and she's trying to convince the hospital to build it to further the research."

"If the hospital doesn't pay for it," Kim continued, "Ron and I will have it built and give it to her as a birthday present." She stroked Ron's cheek. "Right Sweetie?"

Ron shrugged. "What's a coupla million dollars when it'll make our folks happy. And it's for a good cause."

Half of the Stoppable's stable roof silently folded outward as the invisible, sleek black craft lowered noiselessly from the sky and landed inside. Tara shrugged off her sweater as she walked down the ramp. "It's great to be home again," she sighed as she kicked off her boots and let her pants slip to the floor. She went over to a cabinet and grabbed one of a dozen bottles of sunblock before taking off her sock, bra and panties. She raced out the door yelling, "I'll see you by the pool!"

"Not if I get there first Pearl," Shego yelled as she shed her jumpsuit and dashed after Tara.

"Pearl?" Felix asked as he picked up their clothes and put them in a bag with his. He tossed the bag to Ron and said, "Why did she call Tara Pearl?"

"It's a nickname I gave her," Ron tittered. "Tara's skin is just like the string of pearls we saw when we picked out our wedding rings."

Felix stopped in the doorway. "Are you two going to be alright? You want me to wait for you?"

Kim smiled. "No, we'll be fine, Thank You. You go on head." Felix ran out the door.

Ron accepted Kim clothes and put them in the bag. As he finished stuffing his own clothing in he asked, "Are Tara and Felix a couple now?"

Kim slipped into her white fluffy slippers with the rabbit ears and s_queaked_ noisily towards the door. "I don't think so but it's hard to tell. Actually I think Shego is interested in Tara."

"Here you go Alice," Ron chimed as he tossed the load of laundry into a seemly empty horse stall. Flexible metallic arms sprang from behind a panel in the wall and started sorting the clothes as a washer and dryer rose from the floor. "I just love ALICE," Ron chirped happily.

"Yeah," Kim giggled, "I'll never have to do the laundry as long as we have the **A**utomatic **L**aundry **I**n **C**oncealed **E**nvironment around."

Ron walked to the exit and bent over slightly. "Need a lift?" he asked his wife.

Kim smiled and shook her head. "Thank you, no. I've been taking it easy all day so I need to stretch my legs a little before we sit down to study."

They walked toward the house and saw Shego, Felix and Tara sitting on the lawn about fifty feet short of the pool. Tara turned around and silently shushed them with a finger to her lips as they approached. Tara pointed over to the cabana.

Bonnie, in all her naked glory and with headphones on, was dancing and prancing around wildly. Her eyes were shut tight as she belted out:

_"I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight._

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And he's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life."_

Bonnie stopped dancing and went into a very fast, very animated air drum solo. One arm shot to the sky and she held an imaginary microphone.

_"Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea_

_I could swear there is someone somewhere watching me._

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the flood_

_I can feel his approach _

_Like the fire in my blood."_

Bonnie almost literally jumped out of her skin when she opened her eyes and saw her audience. With one quick motion she wrenched the headphones off her head and tossed them to the side. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE!" she screamed as her whole bronzed body turned red with embarrassment.

"Shego, Felix and I have been here for the whole song," Tara giggled wildly. "You should know better than to turn your back to where we'd be coming from."

"Was that the Pony you were doing?" Shego cackled. "That dance is soooo Sixties."

"Ron and I came in on the chorus," Kim shrugged. "You have a great singing voice."

"And you play a mean set of air drums," Ron said grinning from ear to ear. "That was Bonnie Tyler, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Bonnie said weakly. "It's sorta become my anthem since you two got married. I guess I'm holding out for my own hero."

Kim and Tara went over and wrapped their arms around Bonnie. "I know I've found my hero," Kim said in consolation. "You'll find your own when you least expect it."

"And until then," Tara said softly, "you have me and Felix."

"Oh, you Guys!" Bonnie cried.

After a few seconds Shego came over and embraced the trio. "Shego!" Tara squealed with delight. "If you want to cop a feel, all you need to do is ask."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Notes: The song Bonnie was singing is "Holding Out For A Hero" by Bonnie Tyler. And of course when Felix started their UFO, he used phrases from Voltron and the original Batman TV series, which I do not own.


End file.
